The Cave of Wonders
by FortressMaximus
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER 12-17-09 'Rage of the Heart' showed a side to Rika & Takato no one suspected! The path on how two such different Tamers fell in love is now told! But there are parental concerns to face & hidden wories to overcome. Will their love survive?
1. Default Chapter

'Cave of Wonders'-Prologue  
(authors notes at bottom)  
The door opened with a soft creak as Amy stepped through, partially closing a few seconds later as a relaxing silence washed over the trouble physician. Measured steps guided her over burgundy and gold oriental rug to her chair behind a rich mahogany desk. With a tired sigh Amy Mizuno sat down, glad to be home at last.   
  
"Rough day?" came the whispered query from her husband, his hands gently massaging the tension from her shoulders.   
  
Amy tried to flash Greg a reassuring smile, but the healer could only manage a subtle grin; more than enough to tell that 'rough day' didn't even come close to covering how she felt.   
  
An understanding looks passed over Greg's eyes as the brown haired man nodded in understanding. "I'll make dinner then. You just relax. Spaghetti sound good to you?" Receiving a nods in reply, he smiled..."I'll call you when it's done..". With that, Greg kissed her cheek once more then retreated, pulling the door back into place as he left his beloved alone to enjoy some well-deserved downtime.   
  
Not a sound could be heard in the room save for the soft ticking of the old grandfather clock in the far corner, and to the troubled doctor it was little more than background noise. With a heavy sigh, Amy removed the small tape recorder from her lab coat and cued the tape to the correct index point. Puling the small remote from the device, she stood and slowly paced around the room, gathering her thoughts. Moments later, she applied slight pressure to the remote's 'record' button and the small light on the counter blipped on.   
  
"Update on patient Rika Nonaka: Her checkup was today, March 22nd. Progress with the pregnancy is as expected; no unforeseen complications has come up. Physically, she is in excellent health but..." It was then Amy paused the tape and sat back down, exhaustion giving way to worry. With another light application of pressure, she continued.   
  
"I fear that, based on information gathered from Renamon, that her relationship with Takato in is danger. It's been almost a full month since the incident in the park, and neither of them has told their parents of Rika's situation. To further complicate matters, Takato has-based on Renamon's observations--been making active attempts avoid Rika. In most cases, this is not a good sign. While I can understand Takato needing time to come to terms with his newfound responsibilities, I fear if he waits much longer Rika's physical changes will force the issue to light which will only serve to aggravate the situation."  
  
Amy paused, and looked out the window at the waning daylight and watched the shadows dance in the distance. Debating silently, a mix of emotions ran through her mind as she pondered on what to add next.   
  
"I almost called Raye today, hoping with her proficiency in child psychology she could talk to Takato; help him come to terms with what has happened. But doing so without Rika's permission would violate every doctor-patient confidentially and it is doubtful Rika would give it considering how private she is. I can always talk to Takato myself, but I should only do that as a last resort. Rika is my patient first and her welfare must be my foremost concern. If I speak to Takato and things take a turn for the worse I will have failed in my primarily duties as her physician....".  
  
A soft knock on the door interrupted her recording as the young woman paused and glanced up. "Greg...?" she inquired as the door creaked open and her spouse peeked his head into the room.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt Amy, but five minutes until everything is ready. I thought you would want time to wash up."  
  
A gentle smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she nodded. "Thanks honey. I'll be there in a moment...".   
  
Nodding, Greg slipped back out into the hallway, his footsteps echoing for long moments before they vanished from hearing. Lingering only but a moment further, the doctor went on to finish her recording. "I only hope that Takato confides in someone soon as the growing distance between him and Rika can only lead to an ending in which they both suffer greatly. It is my most fervent wish that this does not come to pass."  
  
Ending the recording, Amy stood once more and slipped the recorder back into her lab coat, then draped the garment over her chair. Turning off the small lamp, Amy slipped out the door and down the hall to enjoy a quiet dinner with her beloved husband.   
  
But even as her mate wrapped her within a powerful embrace, Amy couldn't help but think of Takato, and the thought of watching the bond between him and Rika crumble was something she could not let happen. The young teen /had/ come to terms with all that had happened before all was lost.   
  
That thought haunted the edge of her awareness most of the night until she finally fell into an uneasy slumber as the night passed slowly by.   
  
It was just after sunrise as Henry slipped into his bed, a wistful smile upon his lips. Snuggling into the warm covers, the teen quickly fell into a deep sleep, guided by the memories of his first kiss with Renamon shared such a few short hours.   
  
And outside the door, Janyu frowned and walked away son's room, choosing to not press his concerns for now.   
  
There would be another time; of that he was certain.   
  
Seiko Hata stood there, shocked by the small book she now found herself holding. It was only by accident she had found the volume; an early morning attempt to vacuum the house had inadvertently dislodged the book from its hiding place under Rika's desk.   
  
The book wasn't very big; maybe the size of one of those condensed study guides students read instead of the original works. But-despite the size-it was one of the most powerful books the woman had ever seen. What other book could so change a person's life so completely as one entitled 'A Teenagers Guide to Pregnancy'?   
  
The elder woman sighed, sitting down on Rika's bed as understanding washed over her like a tidal wave.   
  
Rika was pregnant.   
  
**Not...again...** thought the grandmother as she felt the weight of her years rest upon her shoulders. Once more, she had to face the disturbing fact that one of her family was bringing new life into this world long before they were ready. It had happened with Rumiko, and now the cycle was going to repeat itself with Rika.   
  
**But.../how/??** mused Seilo as she flipped through the pages, only half noting several were dog-eared. **Rika's always had a better head on her shoulders than /this/!? /What/ could have possessed Rika to have sex at her age? And /who/ was the father??**  
  
The answer suddenly emerged as handwritten scrawls inside the front cover caught her attention. Apparently, Rika had been considering several different names for her child; many were unexpected, some were names that only Rika could have considered. But it was the last name scrawled at the bottom of the list that gave Seiko pause, her early wonderment at the fathers' identity now revealed in stark black on white.   
  
Yuki Matsuki.   
  
"Takato...." whispered the woman as she sat there for a long moment, unable to do little more than try and process that a polite and responsible young man like Takato could be the one that caused...this.   
  
The sound of a car door slamming startled Seiko from her thoughts and galvnized the great-grandmother-to-be into action. Standing, she looked at the book one final time before slipping it back into hiding before her inadvertent find. After taking the vacuum and removing any signs she had been present, Seiko slipped out into the hall and shut Rika's door. Putting the appliance up, the woman then slipped into her bedroom to change clothes. As her casual garments were swapped for something more approiate, Seiko's mind filled with memories.   
  
She had tried to guide Rumiko as best as possible, but thought it wasn't her place to make the choices that would be a part of the mother-to-be forever. 'If she's old enough to have sex, she is old enough to make those decisions for herself' was Seiko's mind set at the time. But with age comes wisdom, and after watching her daughter divorce and grow estranged from Rika for the longest time, Seiko knew that she could not stand by and let history repeat itself.   
  
She /couldn't/ let Rika face that alone. She simply /couldn't/.   
  
But with the need to act also came realization that she was--in many ways--stepping into a part of Rika's life where she was uninvited and possibly unwanted. Rika was a proud young woman- one who might not appreciate interference, no matter the reasons.   
  
But to Seiko, there was no other option. Standing by doing nothing was a greater tragedy than any feeling of trespass Rika might feel. Whatever was necessary to assure her granddaughters happiness she would do; Rika would not suffer the same agonies as her mother.   
  
*I just hope Rika will forgive me in time...* thought Seiko as she finished changing. Grabbing her purse from its resting place on the table, she headed out into the sunshine-filled morning and pulled the door shut behind her.   
  
The bakery Takato's parents ran was not that far; maybe 10 minutes or so by bus. But the woman chose to walk, needing the additional time to sort through the thousand questions running rampant through her mind. With measured steps she began her journey, nodding politely to those she passed as her soft smile masked the torrent of emotions within.   
  
Seiko didn't know what to expect when she came face to face with the young man, but one thing-above all others-was crystal clear.  
  
The boy had some serious explaining to do.   
  
Miles away Takato sighed, his teachers' workday off from school was rapidly turning into a day of chores. Business had been picking up steadily of late, so now both his mother and father were in the back making rolls to keep with demand. Thus he was helping out inside when he wanted to be outside having fun. But here he was, stuck behind the counter as a couple bickered over which filling for their bagels was to be the choice of the day. Behind them, the other customers began to grow more impatient by the minute.  
  
**Can this day get /any/ worse...?** he asked himself as another batch of customers walked in. With a dejected sigh he put on his best smile and greeted the new shoppers, unaware that the answer to that very questions was drawing closer with each passing moment....  
  
To be Continued  
  
Author's notes!  
--------------------  
Welcome to the prologue to 'The Cave of Wonders' the story where we find out how Takato and Rika went from friends to lovers, and perhaps get a glimpse of what is yet to come for the Tamers and their Digimon partners!  
  
The rest of "Cave of Wonders' will be out as soon as possible, but with my RL work schedule for the next month I can not say for certain. I hope you enjoy this prologue and I appreciate your patience and understanding. Thanks for reading and (hopefully) enjoying my work!  
  
And a special note of thanks to Lord Archive for some invaluable proofreading and knowledge about Japanese culture I was unaware of. Thanks L.A.!!!  
  
FortressMaximus 


	2. Cave of Wonders 2a

(Author Note: I know this is short, but due to real life events I simply haven't had the time to write like I wanted. I hope to get a longer chapter posted soon. Thank you for reading and being patient!)  
FM  
  
Cave of Wonders  
part 2(a)  
By: Fortress Maximus  
  
**********************************  
  
Seiko stood there, effectively hidden between the shelves of fresh French  
bread and the soft green metal of the wine rack as she watched Takato help  
the small line of customers that had formed over the past several minutes.  
The young man never seemed to loose his helpful smile, even as one couple  
that kept changing heir mind on what they wanted.  
  
But as she stood there, Seiko reminded herself as to her mission: Rika was  
pregnant, and Takato was the father. Sometime in the past few weeks the pair  
had changed from fighters on the same team to lovers, and the life Rika now  
carried within was proof of that change.  
  
So now she was here, in the Matsuda bakery, to confront the young man  
behind the counter and find out what happened between him and her  
granddaughter. Only after the last customer departed would the troubled grandmother would step forward and get the answers she desired.  
  
Takato sighed as the mad rush finally seemed to end, glad for a few  
moments peace and quiet. That moment was shattered when a troublesome shelf  
in the case before him decided to snap it's corner support and dump half a  
mornings work onto the fragile rack of pastries below.  
  
"Oh, crap!" muttered the Tamer as he opened the back sliding door and dove  
inside, determined to save the hard work of his parents efforts. Thus  
involved, Takato failed to notice the approach of one particularly determined  
grandmother.  
  
Seiko stood there for a long moment, not wanting to bother the young man as  
he was obviously busy trying to fix the shelf so she waited patiently for  
him a stopping point, only shifting once as her foot threatened to fall  
asleep.  
  
A hint of motion caught Takato's attention as he glanced out the front of  
the case but unable to see more than a pair of women's pants and a black  
handbag. Torn between keeping the customer happy and fixing the shelf the  
young man decided to attempt both. "I'll be with you in just a second  
ma'am..." he said, though his voice was somewhat muffled by the glass  
between the two. "What can I get for you...?"  
  
Seiko leaned over, careful to keep her voice low as this was between  
her and Takato; telling his parents was to be Takato's duty, not hers. It  
was with measured caution she gave the young man her reply.  
  
"An explanation as to why my granddaughter is pregnant would be a good  
place to start."  
  
A loud THUD vibrated through the case as the back of Takato's skull  
impacted against the sliding glass rails, caught completely off guard by the  
request from the woman. Rubbing the back of his injured noggin the Tamer  
stood up in disbelief as Seiko Hata stood there, arms crossed as she awaited  
her answer.  
  
** Oh God...Oh God...Oh God...** the young man chanted to himself over and  
over, wishing he had heard wrong. But such was not the case; it was clear  
that Rika's grandmother knew of her condition, and it was time to face the  
music.  
  
(To be continued....) 


	3. Cave fo Wonders 2b

Cave of Wonders  
  
part 2(b)  
  
By: Fortress Maximus  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
While this is the next chapter in my 'Cave of Wonders' story, the first half are events that play a huge part in the foundations of my other stories "Moonlight Passions' (currently housed under the same authors' name at mediaminer.org) and it's sequel 'Sunrise Reflections' (housed both here and at MediaMiner). Basically, events happening here are the same ones Renamon will reflect on months down the road when both 'MP' and 'SR' occur.   
  
The second half of this chapter deals directly with Cave of Wonders.   
  
Thanks for reading all and I hope you like this part! Please read and review if you can! :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Duh.   
  
**********************************  
  
The air shimmered slightly as Renamon phased into existence, her paws gracefully touching down upon the soft earth near the Koi pond.   
  
The house and grounds were quiet; as mid-mornings usually were around the Nonaka household. As she paused to take in the sweet smell of blooming flowers, new memories created over the past few hours began to drift across her mind. It was then a small fish splashed in the pond, breaking her out of her thoughts and drew attention there as she knelt down. The ripples distorted the surface for a moment before the resuming its shimmering smoothness. But as she rested, her inner thoughts at the night before continued to nudge the back of her minds' eye.   
  
*I look the same, but why do I feel so...different... inside...?* mused the fox as she leaned down, her right paw gliding over the water as she traced her outline into the cool liquid.   
  
*Could it be that one kiss...from a human...is making me feel this way??*  
  
It had happened innocently enough; another late night meeting-same as the dozen before- as Henry again offered his services as a sounding board for Renamon's concerns over Rika's ever-changing emotions. Ever since the...incident...with Takato in the park, the Digimon had been concerned for her partner's health. But a pregnant human was simply more than she could figure out on her own; mood swings with no warning were bad enough, but to see Rika crying without reason on the edge of her bed was enough to send the Digimon out for help. It was then she finally confided in Henry, and together they worked to help Renamon find her place in Rika's new life.   
  
It was only when the tree branch they were resting upon broke did that particular meeting become unique. Only after a fraction of a second passed as the Digimon reached for the human to phase them safely to the ground.   
  
*Don't worry Renamon, I've got you!* called out Henry's voice as his arms wrapped tightly around the Digimon, moving on pure instinct as he positioned himself to take the brunt of the impact on the ground below.   
  
Renamon's arms wrapped around herself as she could still feel the protective embrace of Henry's noble gesture, her mind replaying the impact with the ground as Henry cried out in pain.   
  
**Henry! Are you okay?!** was the first words out of the Digimon's mouth as she regained her bearings, looking down only to find the Tamer in tearful agony as wet, salty trails ran down his cheeks. Unable to catch his breath to respond verbally, the human nodded as his body slowly started to recover from the fall.   
  
*I'll go get Dr. Mizuno! Stay here and I'll...* began Renamon, but the sudden tightness of Henry's hands around her upper arms gave pause to her words. Looking down, she saw the young man shake his head at her offer, his lips moving only slightly as he managed to get out a whispered 'Are you okay?'.   
  
Renamon could only lie there, shocked to the core as Henry, stunned and possibly injured, cared more for her than himself.   
  
It was all she could do to nod in reply.   
  
A smile crossed Henry's lips as he seemed to relax at the thought his friend was unharmed. His grip relaxed, and for the next several minutes simply held onto her gently as if trying to reassure her he was okay. As each held the other, Renamon found herself looking.../really/ looking... into the young man's violet-tinted eyes. Even immersed by unshed tears, they still shimmered in a way Renamon had never noticed before until now. In all of her long life, the Digimon had seen every kind of anger and hatred reflected in the eyes of her opponents, but never before had she seen such depths of compassion and honesty.   
  
It was then she found herself nose to nose with the Tamer, both sets of eyes locked onto the other, unable to turn away. Renamon felt her paw move on it's own accord, brushing the few remaining tears away as--for a reason she could not yet fathom--seeing Henry cry cut her to the core. The soft feel of Henry's hand upon her own cheek made the Digimon lightly gasp for breath; the gentle motions drawing her closer to the young man as now they were only inches apart.   
  
In the months and years to come, neither could recall which one-if either-actually took the next step first. But no matter who found the courage first, the results would last a lifetime.   
  
And, there, under the moonlight sky, Henry and Renamom kissed sharing with the other feelings they could not explain to themselves, let alone each other.   
  
At least, not yet.   
  
The sound of a distant car horn shattered Renamon's concentration and once again she found herself at the Koi pond, now under careful observation by one of the larger inhabitants. For a moment the two beings stared at each other until the fish, deciding more exciting things could be found elsewhere, 'plopped' and disappeared from sight. Once again, Renamon was alone with her thoughts Henry, the kiss they shared, and what it all meant.   
  
However, the Digimon's stomach, apparently tired of being ignored, made its presence known by rumbling for some food. Tinting slightly at the noise, Renamon stood and moved her concerns about Henry to the back burner of her mind in favor of some delicious cooking that awaited her attention inside.   
  
With a few measured steps Renamon slipped inside. With Rika being at a private school-- the district-wide teachers work day didn't apply to her--so she was in school like normal. And with Rumiko still on a photo shoot in London, the house was empty for most of the day save for Rika's grandmother.   
  
A small smile played across Renamon's lips as she was still having trouble calling the elder woman anything other than 'Ms. Hato' or 'ma'am'. The woman wanted the Digimon to be a bit less formal; even to the point of calling her 'grandmother' since-according to Seiko-she was as close to Rika as any flesh and blood sister could be. While honored by the important position, it would be at least several months before she could call her something so casual as 'Grandmother.".   
  
Speaking of which...  
  
Looking around, Renamon noticed that Seiko was gone as well; apparently to her computer club or some other such errand. The rows in the carpet indicated the floor was freshly vacuumed; the soft fabric felt good under her paws as she went into the kitchen. A bowl of beef flavored rice was quickly fixed and Renamon decided to eat outside by the pond. .No sooner than she had taken a few steps her senses kick in, warning her that /something/ was wrong.   
  
Quickly looking about, the Digimon saw nothing that posed a threat until she noticed Rika's door was ajar. Knowing that her partner always closed the door (a holdover habit when she had to hide her occupation as a Tamer) a slightly opened entryway might mean a burglar was in the home. Setting the food aside, the fox focused, then phased into Rika's room quickly, determined to surprise anyone foolish enough to threaten the home or those who lived inside.   
  
With paws raised and energy ready to unleash, Renamon materialized to find....nothing.   
  
It was only after a tense moment did the Digimon understand why the door was opened; Seiko decided to clean in here instead of letting her granddaughter do as was normally preferred Renamom was about to relax when something out of place caught her eye: an large part of floor remained untouched by Seiko's efforts.   
  
Looking around, the tracks in the carpet covered the far side of the bed and around the baseboard, but stopped almost exactly where she was standing right beside the desk Rika used for schoolwork. But in front of her was a good 5 ft patch of carpet left untouched, something the elder woman would never do.   
  
Unless...  
  
Suddenly fearful that something might have happened to Rika which required Seiko to leave abruptly, Renamon turned to look for a clue...a note...any indication that might explain such an inconsistency. It was then her tail lightly brushed against the desk leg, causing the hidden book to fall for the second time this morning.   
  
The soft 'thud' of the book hitting the carpet caught the Digimon's attention and she bent over, picking up the dog-eared volume. While familiar with the contents as she and Rika had looked at it a few times together, Renamon could not recall it falling so easy from it's hiding place as Rika picked that very spot so it would remain securely hidden. For it to fall so easily...  
  
Renamon blinked as Seiko's scent-a scent that didn't belong on this book- seemed to linger on the covers as if she had been holding it for some time. But...that wasn't possible....   
  
Unless....  
  
The Digimon felt a lump in her throat as the pieces fell into place; the vacuum tracks that stopped at the desk, the ease of which the book fell, and the scent of Seiko on a book she was to never know about. It all could only mean one thing...  
  
Seiko knew Rika was pregnant.   
  
"By the Sovereigns ..." she muttered, knowing that Rika was unprepared for such an encounter. The Tamer had barely accepted the fact that she was with child; telling her mother or grandmother was a battle she was still unwilling to face at the moment. "But it looks like the battle was chosen for us Rika...?" muttered Renamon as she put the book back into its hiding place.   
  
The Digimon closed her eyes; she had to do /something/. But what?   
  
Knowing that Seiko could be anywhere, Renamon felt herself torn on what to do. Did she go warn Rika, or try to find Seiko first? The war within raged for a long moment before the Digimon decided that Rika had to know about the discovery first. That would give her Tamer time to find the words to say to her grandmother.   
  
But she had to reach Rika first before Seiko did.   
  
With all thought of food and Henry pushed aside, Renamon phased out of existence and into the treetops that lined the roadway. Leaping and phasing from one to the other, the fox headed for her Tamer's school praying she could reach Rika in time ...  
  
(to be continued)  
  
***Next chapter: Takato reveals how he and Rika became lovers as long kept secrets are finally revealed! 


	4. Cave of Wonders 3a

Author's Notes  
  
------------------  
  
Hello everyone! Another short chapter, and I am sorry for it not being longer. I simply have been beyond swamped at work and with other real life challenges. However, I will have the next part up before I go on vacation at the end of the month. But to everyone I apologize deeply don't wish to make anyone wait for the revelations, but I need more time to get it done properly.   
  
Thanks to Lord Archive for some pre-reading help and to everyone who's left a review THANK YOU!  
  
OH! **WARNING** This section still PG/PG-13 BUT Rika says the 'F' word. You have been warned just to play it safe!  
  
I hope you enjoy this part!  
  
FortressMaximus  
  
***************  
  
Cave of Wonders-Chapter 3a  
  
The wind whistled by her ears as she sped through the trees, yellow and white fur blending in and out of the foliage with a blur. Only minutes had passed since Renamon discovered evidence that suggested Seiko knew of Rika's pregnancy, but each tick of the clock felt like an eternity as the Digimon pushed her shadow phasing powers to the limit.   
  
She had to reach Rika first.   
  
**Rika is not ready for this!** thought the Digimon as she halted at an intersection, needing--but not wanting-to pause and catch her breath. Hidden in the trees, she watched the traffic pass below, the motorists unaware of the unique life form resting just meters above them.   
  
Slowly the fox caught her breath, using the time to try and figure out the best course of action.   
  
**I know Rika is strong, but if her grandmother confronts her about this now....** thought the Digimon as she shook her head at how potentially upsetting such a conflict would be. While Renamon respected Seiko Hana for her insight and understanding, she had also seen how human mothers worry over their young and could only assume with grandmothers it would be exponentially worse. The Digimon knew that Rika was still having troubles accepting her impending motherhood, and now was /not/ the time for a battle within the family. Her Tamer needed to be at peace with herself before confronting her family with the news.   
  
For a second--one brief, intense moment bubble of hatred filled her heart for Takato Matsuda. After all, it was his actions that put Rika in her current state. In anger, her claws dug deeply into her palm before the Digimon caught herself and reigned her emotions into check.   
  
**NO!** she shouted at herself for giving into such feelings. *Takato did not mean for this to happen and I will /not/ take matters into my own hands again!** It was then the Digimon felt a shiver run down her spine, the memory of Takato's neck wrapped within her claws feeling as real to her as the sun upon her back. The rage she had been trying to excise that night still called to her; demanding her she take revenge on who had hurt Rika. But then, the image of Rika's face that night in the park--full of both terror and love--overwhelmed Renamon's anger and brought her back from the brink.   
  
"No...Rika loves Takato! I now know that to be true beyond all else! I will not let my emotions rule me, or I could lose Rika forever..." she muttered quietly to herself.   
  
Over the next few minutes the Digimon's breathing evened out, the echo of hatred fading back into the hidden corners of her soul. As her paw unclenched, Renamon found herself at a kind of fragile peace. She was still upset with Takato; but the boy had made it clear his love for Rika was as true as could be. Rika's own confessions of love for the boy proved that her partner thought about her first lover in a most special way.  
  
*I can not change what has happened; nor can the child's coming be stopped. Since the beginning and end can not be altered, I will help you along this path Rika, no matter who stands in my way!* Renamon whispered to herself, vowing to make Rika's trip into motherhood as painless as possible.   
  
It was then the lack of background noise caught Renamon's attention. Clearing all other thoughts from her mind, Renamon focused her efforts once more on reaching Rika in time. With a graceful leap over the nearly-deserted intersection, the fox landed within the safe confines of a beautiful cherry blossom tree. After making sure she had not been spotted, the Digimon once more began to leap from tree to tree along the lined sidewalk as her race to reach Rika began anew.   
  
Over the next few minutes the landscape blurred under the Digimon until at long last her target slowly came into sight. Tapping deep into her energy reserves, Renamon pushed the rest of the way in one powerful shift and vanished from sight.   
  
"And as you can see, if we multiply the length of any two sides we get.....what? Any ideas class?" asked Professor Lethbridge-Stewert, his eyes gazing out over the gathered teens.   
  
*Bored?* answered Rika as she glanced at the clock for what felt like the fifth time in as many seconds. The morning was dragging beyond belief, and all she wanted to do was get out of the class from hell and grab something from the vending machine. **I wish I hadn't skipped breakfast now...** she admitted, trying hard to ignore the empty feeling gnawing at her gut.  
  
A small flock of birds landed outside upon the sun drenched grass, drawing Rika's attention to the freedom that lay right beyond the glass and metal prison she found herself currently inhabiting. Suddenly the flock spooked, flying off at a frantic pace as a large cloud blanketed the room with shades of gray.   
  
With the impact of a freight train, an all-to-familiar tingle ran down Rika's spine, forcing her to jerk around and peered at a distant corner still shrouded by inky blackness. To anyone else it was just an empty mix of shadow and space, but to Rika it was clear that within those hidden depths she had company.   
  
"Something wrong Miss Nonaka, or would you care to answer this problem for the class...?" asked the former Brigadier as he fixed the student with a gaze that--in years gone by-- held many a foe at bay. Despite being nearly 80, the former commander of a United Nations Intelligence Task force still carried himself with a air of authority that few could match. But the days of high adventures and galactic intrigue were long behind him as the quiet, studious life of a teacher now filled his days.   
  
**DAMM!** cursed herself for being so blatant as she turned her head back to face her professor. "I...uhm...I..actually Sir I need to be excused...." she quickly replied, unable to come up with anything more creative.   
  
Resisting the urge to sigh, Lethbridge-Stewert looked at the teen. **Do these girls have no bladder control at all??** he mused, not for the first time, at the inherent differences between males and females and /why/ couldn't these girls simply hold it until class was over? "Class will be finished in about 10 minutes Miss Nonaka. You may go then.." he replied as he turned back to the blackboard, determined more than ever to finish one lesson plan without half his class being gone to the bathroom for most of the time!  
  
Rika frowned, her fists clenching as she needed to get someplace private to talk to her partner! *Renamon wouldn't be here if something wasn't wrong!* She had to get out of class..now!  
  
Then, as with so many things, necessity proved to indeed be the mother of invention as a brilliantly perfect blossomed in her mind. With a sly grin that none of the others could see, Rika raised her hand and called out..."Uhm...Professor Stewert...?" she asked, sounding as polite as possible..."but I'm in the middle of my period and I need to go fix my pad. May I please be excused?"  
  
Deafening silence filled the room as the entire class of young women turned and looked at Rika. Lethbridge-Stewert paused in mid-equation, beyond shocked. Turning, he rocked slightly on his heels for a moment, meeting her gaze evenly. "I see..." is all he commented on out loud as he resigned himself to try again another day as he had no right to deny her time to..adjust..herself. "Then take care of you needs, Miss Nonaka. You are excused...".   
  
With a nod of thanks, Rika left with mixed feelings. *That worked, but I know that little 'trick' is going to be all around school by last period.....* she thought, suddenly wincing at the mental pun she just inadvertently created.   
  
Shaking off the urge to groan and ignoring the several 'thumbs up' given by her classmates, Rika paused as she glanced at the now empty darkened corner. Projecting a calm exterior while fighting to keep her fears in check, the Tamer strode into the hallway and down towards the rest room, only pausing to open the door. Slipping inside, Rika hoped and prayed that her everyone was she cared for was okay.   
  
A few minutes later after Renamon fully explained the situation with Seiko and what conclusions the grandmother must have come to by now, Rika silently fumed for a long moment. Then, in a moment of eloquence, the young Tamer summed up this most recent turn of events in the most fitting way possible.   
  
"Aw...FUCK!!"  
  
*********To be Continued********** 


	5. Cave of Wonders 3b

CAVE of WONDERS   
  
part 3b  
  
by: Fortress Maximus  
  
************************  
  
  
  
The outside world vanished for Takato, every sense now focused inward as his fragile universe collapsed in on itself. The Tamer gasped deeply for air, trying to steady his jumbled thoughts as his nightmares about this moment came true at once. It was only through some dire need to avoid attracting his parents attention that gave him the willpower to keep from fainting right there.   
  
"I can't..not here..not now..!" he begged softly, looking at the woman with an expression that bordered on terror.   
  
Seiko stood there for a moment, not sure if this was some well-crafted ploy at delaying the truth or if it was something else altogether. "Takato..." she began quietly, meeting the teen's gaze firmly. "I have a right to know, and your parents will find out sooner or later. You should stop this and accept the fact that...".  
  
"No!" he pleaded, the shift in his eyes from terror to panic caught Seiko totally off guard and the tremble in his voice shook her to the core. "I can't...!" he urgently pleaded..."not here. Please!".   
  
"Takato....".   
  
The fear in his voice was almost a physical entity itself as his gaze saddened. "Please...you don't understand! If they find out...they'll take away...they won't love me anymore...!"  
  
Had it not been for the look in the boy's eyes, Seiko would have thought he was kidding. No matter how chaotic the world was, one constant remained the same; a parent would always love their child no matter what. With her own life experiences giving the unique clarity of hindsight, she knew how foolish Takato's thought was. **But, he doesn't have those experiences yet, does he..?** Seiko mentally asked herself as she watched the boy for a long moment. To him, the fear of losing his parents love was as real and tangible as the counter he now gripped with white-hued knuckles.   
  
  
  
Catching the teen off guard, the woman suddenly stepped forward towards him. But rather than a scolding or derisive laugh, Takato was shocked when she wrapped her own hands around his as if to lend him her strength. Squeezing his fingers gently she helped pry them from the edges of the counter as a softly whispered 'It's okay Takato...I understand..." crossed the distance between them. "Not here...not now." she conceded as hints of color finally drained back into Takato's face. "But soon..." she added, making it clear that while she understood his fears they would not be more important than her concern for Rika.   
  
The teen regarded the woman, not sure what-- if anything-- to say. Another full minute passed before he could find his voice. "T..thanks Ms. Hata..." politely replied the young boy as he squeezed her hands lightly in return. "But you...I should...I /need/ to talk to someone Ma'am. There's so much...I just can't....." stammered the Tamer carefully as it was clear he had questions that badly needed answers.   
  
Seiko stood there, watching as Takato tried to do the right thing despite his innate fears, and felt that perhaps she had underestimated the boy. With a nod of her head, she gave the teen a soft smile. "Then today, 4 P.M. at O'Grady's, that little bistro a few blocks over?" she instructed. "I am meeting my computer club there at 3 and we will be done before you arrive. Will that be okay?"  
  
Blinking, Takato nodded, knowing the place quite well as he made deliveries there often. A small bubble of fear surfaced in his mind as he could be recognized there and it could get back to his parents. But as he saw the stern look on Seiko's face he realized that couldn't concern him now; she had given him a reprieve from facing his parents and there were questions he had to ask. **Besides, I'm sick of not knowing! I'm gonna be a dad, and I have /got/ to start learning what to do!....** he reminded himself.  
  
"Takato, is everything all right out there?" came his mom's voice from the kitchen as the woman checked again...for the 12th time that morning....to make sure her son was doing okay behind the counter.   
  
Grateful beyond measure that her hands were probably buried in dough up to the elbows, Takato called back..."Just fine mom! Trying to fix this stubborn rack is all....!" he said, trying to avoid lying and that wasn't one... exactly.   
  
"We're almost done son.." called his father as the elder man of the family put the final delicate touches on a few special order pastries. "I'll be out in a few minutes to take over..".   
  
"Okay dad. Thanks!" he called back, looking at Seiko with a slightly confused look as the young man wasn't quite sure what he should...or shouldn't do...next. "I..uhm..guess...I'll see you...around 4 then ma'am?"   
  
Seiko patted his hand before pulling her own away, nodding in agreement. "I will see you then Takato" she replied before turning and walking towards the door. "Oh..Takato...?.." she quietly called before grasping the handle.   
  
The Tamer looked up, feeling the blood freeze in his veins for a moment. "Uhm...yes ma'am...?"  
  
"Don't be late." she 'suggested'.   
  
With a nod, Takato made it clear he /fully/ understood what was expected of him.  
  
Now satisfied that the teen was taking the situation with all the seriousness it deserved, Seiko opened the door. But before she stepped out into the late morning sun, she paused.   
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
  
  
The question hung there for several long seconds as Takato tried to find a way to explain what he felt for the young woman. "I know...I know I love her with all my heart, and I would die for her without a moments hesitation." he replied, the conviction and honestly in his voice beyond reproach.   
  
Seiko blinked, not quite expecting that as a reply. But as a hidden smile slowly began to cross her lips she nodded in approval of the answer. "Good..." she replied before opening the door and stepping back onto the concrete sidewalk, leaving Takato alone with his thoughts.  
  
As the time ticked by, Takato felt more and more unease at the impending meeting. He knew that what was said and done over the next few hours could change /everything/ about his relationship to Rika and how he was viewed by Seiko.  
  
*You can't mess this up Takato!* the teen mentally reminded himself as he fixed his hair for the final time. *Everything is counting on me not screwing up, and I don't get a second chance to make things right! Rika and the baby are counting on me and I will /never/ let them down! I promised Rika and I'm going to keep my word!*  
  
With a slightly surprising surge of confidence, the teen grabbed the small spiral notebook that contained all his ammunition to show Seiko how serious he was taking his responsibility and tucked it under his shirt out of sight before jogging down the stairs. Calling back to his parents that he was headed out for a while, the teen wasted no time in darting around the back of the bakery. Picking up his Sunday best suit that had been secretly wrapped in a plastic bag and lowered by a rope out his window minutes earlier, the Tamer took off full for speed for Henry's, needing a safe place to change.   
  
*Don't worry Rika! I promised I would be there for you, and I'm going to show your Grandmother how much I love you no matter what it takes!** he thought as every tick of the clock brought him closer to his moment of truth...  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	6. Cave of Wonders 4

--Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
Cave of Wonders: Chapter 4  
  
"Henry, I want you to do something for me...".  
  
The young man looked up, a little started as Renamon's first words in hours broke into the silence of their embrace. Shifting gingerly, the teen fixed his companion with a curious gaze. "Of course Renamon."  
  
The Digimon smiled as Henry moved within her grasp, nuzzling against the crook his neck once he settled. Enjoying the company, Renamon continued softly..."I need to you do something very special; something I can only trust you with...".   
  
"Anything Renamon; you know that."  
  
Her paw slid gently over his cheek, playfully rubbing her nose to his. Moving with great care, the Digimon rested on top on his hips, now perched in a very inviting position.   
  
"I want you too...." she started to say, only pausing while she leaned closer..."No, I /need/ you to...."  
  
Henry could hardly believe what she was about to ask. "Y..yes, Renamon...?"  
  
"I need you to....I need to you to...." she repeated as her outline started to blur..."I need you...to...wake....up....".  
  
The teen blinked."Huh?"  
  
"HENWY! WAKE UP!"  
  
"GAAH!"  
  
Pulled from the deepest sleep he had ever enjoyed, Suzie's yell shattered his intimate dream and plunged him back into reality with all the gentleness of an ice cold shower.   
  
"Suzie! What the fu....." he began to say, heart racing a mile a minute as the teen jerked around to fix his sister with a angry gaze.   
  
"Watch your language young man!" chided Mother as she stood in the doorway, a stern look of disapproval etched upon her face. Despite the rude awakening, her son's anger--and choice of language--was not something she approved of at all.   
  
"M...Mom?" he stammered, only just now catching up to the reality of being in his room and not with Renamon.   
  
  
  
"That's right young man. I am your Mother and I suggest you apologize to your sister right now! "  
  
"Geesh mom! She....".  
  
"Henry..." warned Mayumi as the look on her face went from stern to downright scary.  
  
Sighing, Henry looked at his little sister, his rage instantly evaporating at the sight of tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. The look of sadness on his sister's face was more than enough for him to feel like a complete jerk. "I'm sorry Suzie! I really am..." he said with all the honestly he could bring forth.   
  
The young Tamer sniffled. "Honest?"  
  
Nodding, he took her up and into his arms and nodded, giving her a powerful hug that only a big brother could provide. "I really am sorry! I didn't mean to be Mister Grouchy...".   
  
Another deep sniffle came from Suzie as she debated on if he was being sincere or not. Figuring that her big brother wouldn't lie in front of mommy he /had/ to be telling the truth. Rewarding Henry with a powerful hug back, Suzie looked at her sibling. "Okay. But no more yelling at me!"   
  
"I promise".   
  
A sly grin crossed her face as Suzie leapt down, giggling. "Mom, Henry about used a bad word, didn't he?" she slyly commented, hoping to get her brother back just a /little/ more for yelling at her. Even if she didn't know what he was going to say, it must have been /really/ bad for her mom to get /that/ upset.   
  
Mayumi blinked, wondering if her daughter actually knew what Henry was going to say or it she knew what the word meant. With a sigh burdened by her escaping youth, she gave her daughter a nod. "It was a bad word and you should never ever use. Understand?"  
  
Suzie blinked as her attempt to get Henry in trouble backfired. "Yes ma'am..." the youngster promised, clutching her teddy bear close as Lopmon and Terriermon were out on the balcony enjoying some sunshine and fresh air.   
  
With a nod that the situation was firmly understood by all, Mayumi looked at her disheveled son. "And you, Henry. Were you going to sleep all day?"  
  
With that the teen blinked, glancing at his mother in confusion. "All day? Uhm..it's what...10 or something in the morning right?"  
  
"Try almost 2 P.M."  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"So, the sleepyhead is finally up humm...?" asked Janyu as he peeked into his son's room, towel-drying his hair from a recently finished shower. "You must have been exhausted champ to sleep this late...".  
  
"Uhm..yea..guess I was dad..." softly replied the Tamer, not sure if his father was aware of Renamon's frequent late-night visits or the walks they shared .   
  
"Well, if you feel up to it, we're going to the park, then out for pizza. How about grabbing a few dollars of that allowance you've got saved up and joining us? I could use a few extra bucks from a game or two of skeet ball..." teased Janyu, knowing his son loved the game and rarely refused a challenge.   
  
Henry was indeed tempted to go as a day off from school, topped off by pizza with the family, was hard to resist. But after what happened with Renamon the night before as well as the desire to not face a bakers dozen of kids hyped up on soda and pizza, made for a powerful counter-argument.  
  
"Actually, I'd rather just hang out here and relax if that's okay dad."  
  
Janyu's smiled faded somewhat. He knew that Henry wouldn't have declined unless there was a good reason or he simply needed some time to himself.   
  
It was the /why/ he needed time to himself that worried the elder.   
  
"Okay Henry, your call...' said Janyu, giving his wife a reassuring glance so she wouldn't worry about Henry staying behind. "But you don't know what you're missing."  
  
Laughing, Henry nodded. "I know, but I'd rather just stay here....".  
  
With a slight nod towards her spouse, Mayumi gave her blessing and gently took her daughter by the hand. "Come on Suzie. Let's get you and Lopmon all ready to go"  
  
"Yay! We're going out for pizza!" the young girl cheered as the Pizza and Game resturant was one of the few places she could pass Lopmon off convincingly as a stuffed animal.   
  
With that, Suzie and mom departed, leaving Henry with his dad. A strained silence filled the room, each one having the disturbing feeling that the other had something important to ask to ask, but neither could make the first move.   
  
Unable to find a way to approach his son's midnight excursions to wherever he vanished, Janyu decided that now was simply not the time. "If that's what you want Henry. We'll be back by 8. Maybe Takato and others can come over...?" he suggested, hoping that whatever might be going on with his son Takato could help in some way.   
  
A smile crossed Henry's lips as he nodded. "I might give him a call; not sure right now. But..uhm..thanks for....you know." he added hesitantly.   
  
"Hey, it's okay sport. Sometimes a guy...just needs some time alone. But remember, if you need to talk about anything...." Janyu began to say, but trailed off as he saw the tint on Henry's cheeks rise.   
  
Henry quickly nodded . "Sure dad. No problem."  
  
Another long minute filled the room before Janyu departed, leaving Henry alone with his thoughts. The next few minutes passed by rather quickly as the teen dressed, half listening to the hustle and bustle of his family getting ready. As he slipped his socks on, a familiar voice cut into his thoughts.   
  
"Henry, you're passing up pizza?" asked the bewildered voice. "Sure you're not a D-Reaper clone?" teased Terriermon as he bounded into the room, landing perfectly on top of his partner's head. "I don't /see/ any tentacles or jello-like arms...".   
  
Laughing, Henry glanced up at his Digimon. "Very funny Terriermon! I'm just not in the mood for fun and games. But you go ahead if you want."  
  
"Hey! Did you hear me saying I was going to pass up pizza?! I don't /think/ so buddy!" countered the Digimon before both fell into quite laughter.   
  
"I should have expected that! Just don't get an upset stomach. I don't want to have to feed you pink stomach medicine all night."  
  
"That was a one time thing!" protested the floppy-eared Terriermon.   
  
"And let's keep it that way, humm?".   
  
"Geesh, you're no fun.." chided the small teal and cream Digimon before he bounded from Henry's head and back onto the floor. "Henry...sure you don't want to come..?" he asked once more, this time his voice tinted with genuine concern that something was wrong with his best friend.   
  
Hearing the worry in Terriermon's tone of voice, the Tamer knew that he needed to reassure his partner that everything /was/ okay, or the Digimon would fret the entire time he was supposed to be having fun. "I'm sure Terriermon. To be honest, I just need some time alone to...work some things out in my head. That's all."  
  
Expecting a snappy reply, Henry was shocked to see his partner just stand there quietly for nearly a full minute. Outside of a few moments in battle when things had taken a surprise twist, he honestly could not recall Terriermon being so reserved.   
  
"Terriermon...?"   
  
With a forced smile, the Digimon glanced up at his partner. *I know it's /got/ to have something to do with him and Renamon talking so much! He's been all moody since she started dropping by. I just hope Henry's not becoming too involved with Rika and Takato's problems. I mean, I really hope everything works out, but knowing Henry he's going to end up way over his head! But what can I do to help?* Terriermon asked himself. After long moments, the Digimon decided that now was not the time to add more worries on his friend's shoulders. Whatever was being said between Renamon and Henry was their business, not his.   
  
"Terriermon...you okay?" asked Henry once more, the worry growing in his voice.   
  
Terriermon nodded, his prodigious ears flapping in unison. "Sure Henry! I just wanted to make sure you weren't trying to get rid of me so you can run out and have fun all by yourself!" he teased.   
  
At that the human laughed, and leaned over to give his friend a rub on the head. "Would I ever do that Terriermon?"  
  
"You sure you want me to answer that?" the Digimon replied before both broke out into laughter once more. It continued for several long moments before Janyu poked his head in. "Terriermon, we're leaving! Henry, last chance to jump on the pizza train...!".   
  
"Thanks dad, but Terriermon can eat my share."  
  
"Bye Henry. Don't think too much or you'll sprain your brain!"  
  
Giving his partner a long suffering smirk, Henry shook his head as the Digimon departed. A chorus of 'Bye Henry!' filled the air as the family walked out the front door. Soon, their footsteps faded and at long last he was alone.   
  
The teen just sat there on the edge of the bed, listening to the stark quiet that now filled the apartment. Standing up slowly, he carefully tread across the floor and out into the hall, more than a little stunned at how still it was.   
  
And he /loved/ it.   
  
After digging a clean spoon out of the dishwasher, Henry sat down with a bowl of cereal and idly munched on the flakes of corn and rice. His minds eye lazily drifted over such topics as how shadows cast by vertical blinds made the far wall look like a zebra, or counting the squares on the sofa cushion next to him.   
  
It was only when the teen's hand drifted through the soft afghan that covered the couch did his mind finally drift back to the kiss he and Renamon shared. As his fingers flowed through the soft fibers of the woven fabric, memories of Renamon and how she felt in his arms washed through him.  
  
Closing his eyes, Henry could still feel the weight of her kiss; that perfect moment trapped forever in his mind. He could not drive her scent from his memory nor could the feel of her fur as it passed between his fingers be forgotten with ease.   
  
"But what now...?" he asked out loud, unsure if there even /should/ be a next step. He was a human. Renamon was a Digimon. The kiss should have never happened.   
  
But still.....  
  
"Uhm...you tell me Henry." came a worried voice as a hand came to rest on his shoulder.   
  
Blinking, the Tamer jerked around..."Geesh Takato! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
Jumping back slightly as Henry spun around, Takato blinked at his friend. "I'm sorry Henry, but I've been standing here for 5 minutes calling your name and you didn't say anything! I was getting kind of worried...".   
  
**FIVE MINUTES???**  
  
"You okay Henry?"  
  
Trying to recover his wits from being scare senseless for the second time today, the Tamer quickly nodded at his friend, shoving any further thoughts about Renamon on a mental back burner. "Yea, I'm fine Takato. But...how did you get in, and why are you carrying a..." he began to ask, the large plastic covered /something/ drawing most of his attention..."suit?" he ventured cautiously.   
  
"Uhm...yea. I knocked and the door opened by itself and I was kind of worried there might be a problem...you know, or something."  
  
"Oh. That lock has been messed up for a few days. Dad's going to fix it tomorrow. But what's with the suit?"  
  
"Well, that's kinda why I'm here. I needed someplace to change so mom and dad won't know I'm wearing it when it's not a Sunday or some family get-together."  
  
Henry looked at his friend, more than a bit puzzled. "So /why/ are you wearing it...?"  
  
It was then Takato sighed deeply, sounding older than his years. "Rika's grandma came by the shop this morning and we talked. Well, /she/ talked and I nodded a lot."  
  
Wincing, Henry looked at Takato with compassion. "She knows huh?"  
  
"Oh...yea. She knows."  
  
"So the monkey suit is for what, some kind of meeting?"  
  
"She was nice enough to give me the benefit of the doubt at home and not press the issue in front of my parents, but she made it /real/ clear that I was going to meet with her this evening and tell her everything."  
  
At that Henry blinked "Everything? As in..../everything/?" he asked, unable to help feeling a bit of relief it wasn't him having to explain to a girls' grandmother why he had slept with her.  
  
Takato lightly shivered as he nodded. "Yea, probably."  
  
A strained silence filled the room. Only after a few minutes did Henry's voice break the quiet. "So...what you going to tell her?"  
  
"The truth; or at least enough truth so she'll understand why...uhm...you know....it happened. But I don't want to say stuff that will make Rika wanna kill me when she finds out either. I /really/ don't want to sound like I'm bragging Henry, but I don't want to be so vague she'll think I'm hiding something! I feel like I'm going to be walking a tightrope over a pit of spikes, ya know?"  
  
Henry sighed, wishing he could help Takato more. It was then an idea came to him. "Hey Takato? Listen...if you want some company, I'll go with you. I mean, I don't want to pry and I won't even be at the same table. But I could try to find some way to bail you out if things don't go well."  
  
For the first time in their conversation, Takato actually managed a small smile. "That's really great of you Henry, but I wish I could say 'yes', but this is something I've /gotta/ do on my own. Me and Rika decided to be together for a reason, and it's my responsibility to protect her. If that means I gotta tell Seiko..uhm..Ms Hana, about.../it/, then I will. If she's going to get mad at anyone, it's going to be me and not Rika!"  
  
Henry listened intently as Takato's feelings for Rika were present in every word. It was apparent that the teen loved Rika with all his heart, and would protect her no matter what. Nodding at his friend's words, Henry let the matter drop as he respected Takato's wishes.   
  
"What time are you meeting her?"  
  
Glancing at his watch, the nervous teen frowned slightly. "Uhm...in about an hour and a half."  
  
"Not a whole lot of time. Anything I can do to help before you leave to meet her?"   
  
Takato nodded as a grateful grin tugged at the corners of his lips. "I was kinda hoping you might take a look at this?" he ventured, pulling a small spiral notebook from under his shirt and handed it over.   
  
Giving the nondescript cover a glance, Henry looked over with a confused expression.   
  
"You can open it. It's something really important."  
  
Doing so, Henry flipped read over the first page, then with a furrowed brow read the second. The third soon followed. After a few minutes he glanced back up at Takato. "Uhm...?" he began, unable to find the words he needed to summarize what he just read.   
  
"Impressive, isn't it!" Takato beamed. "I've put a lot of thought into all the jobs I can get to help care for the baby. I've budgeted for diapers, formula, clothes. Pretty much everything! I /know/ her grandmother is going to be impressed! This way it'll prove that I'm being responsible and Rika won't have to worry about a thing."  
  
Henry stood there for a long moment, lost in thought. *He's so proud of this, I don't have the heart to tell him this won't work!* the teen told himself. *No one could work this schedule for long! If he even tries to do half this much, Takato's going to die before he's twenty.*  
  
Once again he glanced at the pages; each hour of every day outside school was filled with one job or another. Beside that, a small amount of money eared was scribbled down carefully before being allocated to food, formula, or other necessities. Starting as early as 5 A.M. and lasting until nearly midnight, Takato had literally penciled himself into an early grave, all in the name of love.  
  
But perhaps the worse part of all was Henry couldn't recall his friend being prouder than at this very moment.   
  
  
  
"I think..." Henry began, trying to find the best thing to say without shattering Takato's confidence this close to his important meeting.   
  
"Yea Henry?"  
  
Faking the best smile he could, the teen handed the book back over. "I think she'll be speechless."  
  
"Wow! Thanks Henry!" cheered Takato, not realize that Henry was saying one of the /most/ understated statements of his young life.   
  
"Uhm...you're welcome Takato. Oh, it's almost a quarter to 3. You'd better hurry if you are going to get there one time."  
  
"Oh man! I can't be late! Thanks Henry!" and with that Takato disappeared down the hall into the bathroom to change. With a deep sigh, Henry could only plop back down onto the couch and wonder about Takato's meeting, silently praying it would end well for his friend.   
  
If not, there was no telling what Takato might do to make things right.   
  
(to be continued) 


	7. Cave of Wonders 5

The Cave of Wonders  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So, how do I look Henry?"  
  
The teen blinked, once again pulled from his thoughts about Renamon and the kiss they had shared such a short time ago by Takato's innocent query. Focusing his thoughts on the smartly dressed Tamer beside him, Henry took a moment before nodding in approval at the gray suited young man.   
  
"Hey...you clean up pretty well..." teased Henry as he recalled Takato saying the same not long ago.   
  
Takato laughed softly, remembering the last time he dressed up like this. It was right after the final battle with the D-Reaper and subsequent loss of their Digimon when Yamaki secretly organized a formal celebration at Hypos Headquarters. While the party was kept to those with direct knowledge about the Tamers and D-Reaper, it was a very moving moment as those present thanked the Tamers and their absent Digimon for fighting so hard and never giving up.   
  
But that night held one more surprise in the fact that Yamaki had commissioned a statue for the recently completed Hypos gardens. A stone Earth-style lion had been placed at the entrance bearing the inscription 'This park is dedicated to those who heard destiny's roar and gave all to preserve the future'. Takato remembered how shocked Jeri was by the monument, but it was clear to all that it was the closest tribute to Leomon that Yamaki could risk giving.   
  
Henry watched as his friend seemed lost in his thoughts and understood all-too-well the need for a few moments of quiet refection. But time was growing short so it was with a hesitant motion that he found his voice. "Takato, it's almost time.." he prodded gently.   
  
With a blink, Henry's words pulled Takato from his thoughts and nodded. "Uhm...yea, I guess it is huh...?"   
  
"Sure there's nothing I can do to help?"  
  
With a grin the other Tamer shook his head. "Thanks Henry, but this is something I've got to do on my own. But knowing you're here...you know...kinda helps."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?"  
  
The two shared a quiet laugh before Takato took a deep breath and headed for the door, still clutching the small spiral notebook in hand. Stepping out in the hall, he glanced back once more. "Wish me luck Henry..." he asked with a smile before disappearing down the hall and into an elevator.   
  
With a worried sigh, Henry nodded. "Good luck Takato....". With that he slipped back inside, unable to shake the feeling that meeting Rika's grandmother would be tougher challenge than Takato realized. But even as he tried to find a way to support his friend without butting in, thoughts of Renamon once again nudged at the corners of his mind and soon Henry was lost in the warm kiss shared and why it had felt so right.   
  
  
  
Rika scowled to herself, pacing back and forth on the soft grass as she occasionally glanced at the shadows in the corner awaiting the return of her partner and friend. With a soft sigh the Tamer absently glanced at her watch once more as each minute ate away at this rare free period.   
  
*Why did I have buy that stupid book?* the teen angrily asked herself for the hundredth time since Renamon revealed her grandmother's discovery. Tenderly, she looked down at her belly and gingerly rubbed the still-flat surface. *Because I wanted to be ready for you...*. In that brief moment, Rika could almost feel the life growing within, and a wave of unexpected happiness washed over her. She was scared; any sane girl would have to be concerning her situation. But at the same time, a sense of wonder engulfed her as she tried to imagine what her son or daughter would look like.   
  
"You'll have Takato's eyes won't you...?" she softly asked the life growing within.   
  
Ever since she found out about her pregnancy, Rika had been torn between dozens of conflicting emotions; happiness and worry, joy and despair. On top of that, each day that passed was a reminder the truth couldn't be hidden from her mother or friends much longer. But despite those conflicting emotions, Rika was sure of one thing; her baby would have Takato's eyes. Another memory washed over the Tamer as she found herself back in the cave, gazing up into Takato's eyes as they made love. Wide-eyed with the wonderment of the moment, the young man had a look of trust and respect she couldn't forget.   
  
Not even if she wanted to.   
  
"Is that when I knew I loved him? That I could trust him and not be hurt?"  
  
A soft paw fell upon Rika's shoulder, jerking the Tamer from the tides of memory and back to the present. "I do not know Rika as I wasn't there. But I doubt you were asking me that question either." the Digimon said, more than a hint of understanding in her voice as her own thoughts were far from orderly this day.   
  
A blush cascaded over Rika's cheeks at being caught talking to herself. "Sorry Renamon..." she apologized to her friend. "Just...trying to get my thoughts in order. Did you have any luck finding my Grandmother?"  
  
With a look of regret, the Digimon shook her head. "I'm sorry Rika. I checked all the places she might would be; from the supermarket to the civic center in case some volunteer work was her goal, but nothing worked out."  
  
Rika's right fist clenched in frustration. It was then a look of panic ran across her gaze. "Oh God..." she whispered..."do you think she went to Takato's?" she asked with more than a hint of anxiety. "What if she finds Takato? Or...oh no...what if she doesn't find him and she tells his parents?! He hasn't told them and then...then they'll tell mom and then...".   
  
Renamon knelt down and took the young woman by the shoulders, forcing the Tamer to meet her gaze. "Rika...listen to me..." she quietly demanded.   
  
Hearing the tone in Renamon's voice, Rika looked at her friend, the look of near-terror flashing in her eyes.   
  
Not for the first time, Renamon was amazed at how creating a new life could so change a person. Before, Rika had been a cool headed, level thinking young woman that could take anything life put before her and bend any situation to her will. Now the young woman verged on the edge of panic and the Digimon knew she had to calm her Tamer down for the baby's sake as well as her own. "Rika, listen to me. Your Grandmother loves you, and will continue to do so no matter what. Even if she confronts Takato, you will be her main concern. If you cared enough for him to...be...with him, she will not hurt him for fear of hurting you. Please Rika; you must believe that."  
  
The teen blinked, taken aback by the depth of conviction in her partner's voice. She never would have guessed Renamon could understand the feelings she had for Takato in such a short time, considering what had happened between her and the boy such a short time ago. But as the Digimon's grasp steadied her physically, Renamon's voice did so emotionally and Rika was able to find a sense of calm once more.   
  
"I'm sorry Renamon. I shouldn't have freaked out."  
  
"Perhaps...perhaps not Rika but the emotion is understandable considering the situation. However, to ease your mind, I did check at Takato's; he was not there, and his parents were busy in the kitchen. I take that as a good sign that your Grandmother had not arrived and revealed what she now knows."  
  
Nodding, Rika smiled as her anxiety started to fade. "Thanks for checking there Renamon. But where could she be? Her computer club always meets at Mrs. Dobson's."  
  
"That is true Rika. But...."   
  
"But what?"  
  
The Digimon blinked, as a fragment on an earlier conversation surfaced at the threshold of her memory. "Didn't your Grandmother say last week for their next meeting they were going to a restaurant?"  
  
The feeling of dread returned in full force as the memory of that conversation surfaced. "Oh...crap..." she whispered, realizing that she might not have gone to see Takato immediately but rather used her computer club meeting to cool off so as to approach the boy with a more level headed manner. Jerking her gaze to the small watch upon her left wrist, the Tamer then looked at her friend. "Renamon, if she's at her computer club meeting it's going to be over soon! When she gets out she could find Takato and..."  
  
The Digimon nodded in urgent comprehension "I understand Rika. I will find her and try to keep your secret from being revealed until you can join us after school and defuse the situation as you see fit."  
  
With an urgent nod, Rika flashed a brief but thankful smile at her friend and watched as the Digimon released her shoulders and stepped back. There, in the shadows cast by the roof overhang, Renamon disappeared into the obsidian depths and vanished.   
  
With a glance to the skies above, Rika silently beseeched whatever deities that might be listening to help in any way they could. She wasn't ready to confront her mother and Takato was nowhere near ready to tell his parents.   
  
**Just a little more time...please. Just a little more time.....**  
  
  
  
"Yes?' came the snide query as the attendant looked down over his nose at the nervous teenager before him.   
  
"Uhm...h..hi. My name is Takato and I am...".   
  
With an dramatic sigh, the middle-aged man narrowed his gaze and fixed the teen before him with a hard look. "We are not hiring for kitchen staff at the moment. Come back again in six months..." and with that he turned back to his seating chart, promptly ignoring the teen further.   
  
Takato blinked at the treatment he was receiving, and he bristled with anger. *I'm not going to let her think bad about me for being late because of this jerk!* Fighting the urge to tell the man what he thought of such manners Takato instead cleared his throat "Uhm...I'm here to meet Ms. Seiko Hata. She /is/ expecting me."  
  
Blinking, Devon looked down once more, eyes narrowing in debate on if he was being told the truth. After a second the waiter disdainfully picked up a menu. "Follow me..." he said sharply before turning into the main room of the restaurant, Takato trailing right behind him. It was clear he didn't want to even bother with the boy, offending a well-respected and valued customer far outweighed such concerns.   
  
Seiko looked up from her guidebook on LAN installation as a rap on the small door pulled her attention to the sharply dressed pair of figures silhouetted in curtain covered window. . Having the meeting end early had proved to be a good choice; the others in the computer club were nice, but horrible gossips and there was no telling what damage could have been done if Takato arrived before the others had left.   
  
Glancing at her watch, the woman nodded in approval as the time was exactly 4 P.M. Takato had passed the first test.   
  
"Come in...".   
  
The door opened and the waiter stepped into the room slightly. "I am sorry to intrude Ms. Hata, but I have a boy here who says you are expecting him?"   
  
"Oh, good. Yes, I am Devon. Thank you." she replied, secretly enjoying the look on the smug waiters face as his narrow-minded world view came tumbling down.   
  
Trying to hide his surprise, Devon nodded and let the boy in, hoping this little incident wouldn't get back to the owner. "Can I get you anything ma'am?" he asked, trying to get the situation back to normal as quickly as possible.   
  
"I am fine Devon, but Mr. Matsuda might care for something?" she suggesting, casting a glance at her guest.   
  
Takato blinked. Although he was hungry and the menu (the few times he glanced at it while making deliveries) sounded good, he didn't really have the money-or the constitution- for even an appetizer, let alone a full dinner.   
  
Besides, barfing on Seiko would probably *not* be the best way to impress her. "Uhm...no, thanks. But a soda would be nice.." he replied politely.   
  
"One soda. Very good...sir." smoothly replied the waiter as he departed for the kitchen. The door shut, and Takato found himself alone with the elder woman.   
  
A long, full silence filled the small room as Seiko looked over the young man before her. *He dressed up for the visit, and he's being polite so far.* she thought to herself as it was clear he was giving this meeting all the seriousness it deserved. Still, she couldn't help but feel bad for the boy at being so nervous; if his lightly bouncing knee was any indication that is.   
  
"Takato, do I upset you that much?"   
  
Blinking, Takato realized his knee was bouncing and cursed himself for the habit as the appendage stilled. "Uhm....no, Ma'am. Just never been in a place this nice before." he replied, not really wanting to lie but no better answer readily came to mind.   
  
A knock on the door prevented any reply as Devon returned with Takato's soda and placed it before him. "If there is nothing else...?"  
  
"That will be all. Thank you." Seiko said, dismissing the man with a glance. It was only after the door had closed did she finally speak her mind. "Takato, look at me."  
  
Up until now, the Tamer had been trying to avoid eye contact with the woman; he knew that his worry would show and if Rika's grandmother was anything like Rika, showing worry would not help plead his case. /That/ much he learned in the cave with Rika.   
  
With a sigh, Seiko reached over and gently took the boy's hand in hers. "Takato, if it helps I am /not/ here to berate you, or force you into anything. I believe you to be a good boy at heart and you are want to do the right thing. But-as a mother and grandmother-I /do/ have legitimate concerns and it is my duty to make sure that you will be there for Rika and the baby.  
  
Yes, Ma'am." Takato replied in understanding before taking a long draw on his soda, feeling better as the sugar hit his system.   
  
With a reassuring pat on the back of his hand, Seiko let the young man find a moment's peace before she fixed him with a even look.   
  
"Takato...?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am?"  
  
"Tell me how it happened."  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Takato nodded and began.   
  
"It all started not long after we got back from the Digital World with our Digimon...."  
  
(To Be Continued)  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Trapped in the darkness of a collapsed cave, two Tamers make a choice that will change their lives forever! 


	8. Cave of Wonders 6

(Two months before Rage of the Heart...)  
  
"Rika, look out!"  
  
Turning in shock at Renamon's call, the Tamer glance upwards just in time to see a several ton chunk of debris plummet towards her as the 6-on-the-Richter quake continued to tear the Earth apart beneath their very feet.   
  
Grabbing the little girl she had been trying to save in the first place, Rika clutched the child close shielding the smaller body with her own. It was an attempt born of desperation as the weight of the falling stone would easily crush them both.   
  
"Renamon, be careful!" shouted Henry as he held the brother of Rika's own charge close. Watching in horror, the Tamer saw the fox Digimon phase out of reality only to reappear at her partner's side a moment later. Hearing the warning but unable to reply to Henry's call, Renamon grasped both Rika and the girl firmly in paw and shifted once more just as the massive block hit.   
  
"Rika!"  
  
"Renamon!"  
  
Takato and Henry's cries were lost in the thunder of impact as the debris raised made the entire section of sidewalk a hazy view at best. Not knowing if his friends were okay, Takato could only wait in abject fear to find out if they were safe.   
  
"Pyro Sphere!"  
  
"Terrier Tornado!"  
  
The twin attack calls cut through Takato's mental paralysis as he turned and glanced up, more debris starting to fall. But thanks to Guilmon and Terriermon's formidable powers Takato remained unharmed-if not grimy-as the slab of granite and concrete was vaporized into nothingness and blown clear of the scene. Glancing over at the pair of Digimon, Takato shot his partner and Terriermon a look of thanks as the quake finally began to subside. Within a few moments the world stopped shaking and began to return to normal as best is could.   
  
Takato feverishly looked around, the worry forming an icy ball in his gut. "Rika....can you hear me!?" he shouted out, giving Henry a worried look that was perfectly mirrored in the face of his friend.   
  
"I can hear you just fine Goggle Head!" chided Rika as she, Renamon and the young girl emerged from a swirling mix of dust as the Digimon phased back into existence. "You don't have to shout."  
  
Takato pulled up short as he ran towards Rika, catching the dour look on Rika's face. "Wha..?" he mummered, looking at oddly. "I was just worried about you!"   
  
"To the point of not watching what you doing Takato!" scolded Rika as she gingerly set the young girl down as brother and sister were reunited. "I was fine! Renamon snatched us out of the way with time to spare! You on the other hand were sloppy and about got flattened! Where was your head Takato?"  
  
Henry blinked as the exchange grew more heated with each passing second. *Instead of being relieved that everyone was okay, those two are trading attitudes!* he thought sadly. Even thought she did have a point, Rika was hardly in the right to yell at Takato like that.   
  
It was then Henry realized his gaze was not on Rika and Takato, but rather on the elegant Renamon as she tried to regain some sense of cleanliness as she brushed the dust from her golden fur. Feeling the sudden weight of Henry's gaze upon her, Renamon turned and fixed the human with an intensive look, only to watch the teen turned away rather quickly. Unsure as to why he was looking at her so intently, Renamon started to walk over and ask. But before the matter could be given further consideration, Rika's voice took on a tone that Rika's temper was getting close to its boiling point.   
  
"Well, forgive me for caring Rika! I can't help it if I worry about you!"  
  
"No one asked for you to worry about me Goggle Head! I'm perfectly capable of handling things on my own. I don't need you being some third rate guardian angel!"  
  
The words cut through Takato's soul like a hot knife through butter and he stood there, dumbfounded by her anger. "We're friends Takato, but that doesn't mean I'm some helpless little girl that needs a knight on a white horse to save her at the drop of a hat! And it's about time you got that through your thick sku....!"  
  
"Woah--woah here guys!" shouted Henry as he--unlike the shell-shocked Takato and enraged Rika--saw the rapidly growing crowd of bystanders. However, it wasn't the argument between the two teens that drew the attention, but rather the three strange creatures that stood nearby. Numerous whispers and shadowy accusations started to grow.   
  
"Henry, we're getting a lot of looks, and they're not the good kind!" pointed out Terriermon as he shivered slightly under the weight of the glances cast his way.   
  
A soft paw landed on Rika's shoulders, drawing the young woman's attention away from Takato and back towards her partner. It was only then she saw the gathered crowd and realized that the news of Digimon being back on Earth was on the verge of being revealed.   
  
"Rika. We need to leave. Now." stated Renamon with crystal clarity as she knelt down and looked at the little girl who had been watching quietly from the sidelines with her brother. "Do you see your mother in the crowd?" the Digimon asked softly of the pair.   
  
Sounds of 'Excuse me!' and 'Please let me through!' filled the air as the bystanders were parted like the sea as a young woman in her mid-20's broke through the crowd and called out. "Darrien! Serena!" she cried, tears flowing as the family rushed towards each other and ended with a reunion that left not a dry eye present.   
  
Including Rika, who would never admit to it.   
  
"Let's go guys..." whispered Henry as he pulled the still dazed Takato along with him as Guilmon and Terriermon disappeared into a dark alleyway. Renamon and Rika silently vanished as the Digimon phase-shifted once more, leaving the crowd of onlookers wondering what had just happened.   
  
  
  
Elsewhere within the glittering spires that was part of Hypnos, Yamaki frowned as the data pouring in was exactly the kind he /didn't/ want to see. Resisting the urge to grab his lighter and start old habits up once more, he clenched his fists and looked at Riley. "Get them on the phone. We've got problems...".  
  
  
  
Takato only just caught himself from slamming the door to the bakery as he went inside, the teen's mood only having worsened since leaving Henry's apartment. A flurry of motion drew his attention back to reality, but before a word could be said a powerful embrace surrounded him as his mother hugged the stuffing out of him.   
  
"Takato!" she yelled, pushing the boy back to arms length and checked him for injuries. "Are you okay?" she asked hurriedly as her gaze darted over his form, instincts guiding her to seek out even the smallest of cuts to treat.   
  
"I'm fine mom..." the boy replied, the weariness in his voice all-too-apparent.   
  
"Let me make sure...".   
  
Jerking his arms away, he fixed her with a hard glare. "I said I'm fine! Damm it, I'm not some little baby who's boo-boos you have to kiss and make better!" he yelled, cussing in front of his mother for the first time and not caring in the slightest. The bile in his tone caught Yoshie utterly off-guard, forcing her to step back in confusion as to what she had done to deserve such ire.   
  
The look in his mothers eyes struck Takato hard, much like Rika's words to him had earlier. "I'm sorry Mom..." he whispered tearfully, turning away as he couldn't stand the look of pain on her face. "I need to be alone!" he hurriedly forced out before darting upstairs, his feet falling hard on the steps as they faded upwards. A final *slam* of the door ending the awkward moment.   
  
Takehiro walked in, wiping his hands on the ever-present apron. "What's going on out here dear?" he softly asked, at once seeing the look of pain on his wife's face. Gingerly his arms wrapped around her form and pulled her close. "I heard Takato yelling...and did he just say what I thought he....?"   
  
With a quiet nod Yoshie sighed. "I just wanted to make sure he was okay! He was out in the quake, and I don't know if he was hurt. And when I ..." she tried to explain, but the memory of her anger in her son's voice made it too painful to continue.   
  
"I'll talk to him honey."  
  
"I don't know Takehiro. Maybe...maybe you should let him be for a while."   
  
"No. Something has been eating at Takato since Jeri's birthday party last week and he's been moody at best and irritable at worse. Whatever is bothering him he needs to get off his chest before something happens that can't be solved with an apology."  
  
A strangled silence filled the air for long moments before Yoshie nodded in agreement. There /was/ something bothering her son, but every instinct was telling her that it would take a father-to-son talk to ease the boy's burden.   
  
Sniffling, Takato silently cussed himself out for handling everything with Rika and his mother wrong. Sitting on the edge of his bed, the teen looked at a picture of his friends and wondered why he simply couldn't tell Rika how he felt!   
  
A knock on the door pulled the Tamer from his thoughts and back to reality as he walked over, gingerly opening the door. "Uhm...heya dad." he said softly, not really surprised by the visit.   
  
"Mind if I come in?"  
  
Takato opened the door and let his father in, sitting back down on the bed not quite able to look the elder eye-to-eye. "I didn't mean to hurt mom's feelings..." he said after a long moment of painful quiet. "And I'm really sorry for cursing."  
  
Grabbing a chair, the elder turned it around and sat down, straggling the seat as he rested his crossed arms on the back. "I know, and she understands. But let's not let that happen again, okay?"  
  
Takato nodded, understanding that was less of a suggestion and more of a warning.   
  
"So..." he began, watching his son's body language and realized that the direct approach would only gain him silence. "...that was some earthquake huh?"  
  
"Yea. Pretty bad."  
  
"Anyone hurt? Guilmon okay?"  
  
"He's fine. A little mad he lost his pretzel before he could eat it though...".   
  
"Henry and Terriermon made it through okay?"  
  
"Henry got a few scratches. Terriermon's well...he's just Terriermon." Takato said with the barest hint of a smile as he recalled the Digimon's one-liners had them laughing and groaning even during the quake.   
  
"And Rika?"  
  
It was almost nothing; the barest flicker of his shoulders. But at the mention of that name Takato flinched.   
  
*THERE* mentally noted Takehiro.   
  
"She's fine." was the terse reply, as cold as ice.   
  
Watching his son for a long moment, Takehiro felt the weight of his years descend upon him. At least now Takato's troubles were finally taking a more expected form rather than coming from being one of the most powerful of the Digimon Tamers in the world.   
  
It still didn't make it any easier to be a parent though.   
  
"Did you and Rika have a fight?"  
  
"She yelled. I yelled. I guess it was technically a fight."  
  
"Anything I can do to help?"  
  
Expecting a 'no', Takehiro was a bit amazed when his son turned to him, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "How can she be so angry at me for worrying about her?" he asked softly, the need to understand Rika's anger greater than his need to appear strong and in-control in front of his dad.   
  
The elder reached over, giving the teen a reassuring clasp on the shoulder. "Takato, I know I don't Rika as well as you," he began, weighing his words carefully.."but she strikes me as a very independent young woman. Maybe she's worried that you don't believe she can take care of herself."  
  
"But that's not...I mean, I just..." he quietly stammered, the accuracy of his dad's guess hitting closer to home than he would have thought possible.  
  
Another gentle pat on the shoulder fell as father tried to reassure son. "I know Takato. I know. But sometimes the best way to show that you care is to back off and let them make their own decisions. It's very hard to do I know, but sometimes it is the best way."  
  
Takato absorbed the words for a long moment, trying to understand how you can care without being involved. "I....I don't understand. She's my friend, and I don't want to see her hurt! " he implored, struggling to put into words what he himself didn't fully understand. "I don't think I can do that; I can't just not care....".  
  
"Then you're going to have to learn son. Sometimes the people we care about make decisions that effect both themselves and those around them. As a sign of friendship you have to trust their judgment and put your faith in their hands like they do for you. The best way to show Rika that you value her as a friend is that you will stand by her no matter what she chooses to do. Anyone can be a fair weather friend; how you handle the stormy parts is what defines a friendship."  
  
Nodding, the Tamer debated for a long moment to tell his father everything; from the talk he and Jeri had at her party to the argument with Rika a short time ago. But before another word could be said, Yoshie knocked gently on the door, the cordless phone in her hand.   
  
"Takato, it's for you. It's Mr. Yamaki."  
  
  
  
"Earth to Henry....come in!" teased the Digimon as he looked at his partner, watching the teen just stand there lost in a mental fog.   
  
Blinking, the Tamer glanced over at his friend, only now aware he must have blanked out during the entire conversation since coming out of the shower. With an apologetic blush crossing his cheeks, Henry tossed the towel in a hamper and quickly began to dress.   
  
"Geesh Henry! If I'm that boring maybe I should rent myself out to insomniac patients!"  
  
Henry shook his head and flashed his partner a grin. "Sorry Terriermon. Got a lot on my mind..." he admitted, but didn't say that it was Renamon who filled his thoughts for some reason.   
  
"Well, you wanna share or do I have to guess?" the Digimon asked as he bounded from the bed to the top of Henry's head, settling into his usual position as his ears draped over his partner's shoulders.   
  
"Just wondering where these quakes have been coming from. There's been no report of seismic disturbances from the local geological societies, and the news reports only say that it's being investigated..." he noted, nodding towards the muted TV playing on the desk opposite the pair.   
  
"I know, it's weird! Almost like the ground is moving somewhere else and we're just getting the results!"  
  
Henry blinked once...then twice...as a sinking feeling overcame him. Something about Terriermon's observation seemed to make a lot of sense...  
  
A knock on the door derailed Henry's train of thought as he glanced over. "Come in."  
  
Janyru was at the door, phone in hand. "Henry, it's for you."  
  
The teen blinked, not even having heard the phone ring at all. "Who is it dad?" he asked, hoping it was either Takato or Rika calling to get advice on how to apologize to the other.   
  
"Henry, it's Yamaki."  
  
Renamon watched quietly as Rika paced around the room, undressing in-between rants of anger. For a while now the young woman had tried to get ready for a much-needed bath, but with her blood still boiling from the earlier disagreement with Takato the entire process was taking much longer than normal. .   
  
"Who does he think he is??" she demanded of the empty air, her heart patterned T-shirt flying into a corner, balled up and discarded like yesterday's newspaper.   
  
Renamon debated on answering before realizing Rika was speaking rhetorically and decided to held back any reply so Rika would get it out of her system faster.   
  
"Worried about me??" she sneered, her sneakers following the shirt as the pair of grimy socks were next, tossed into a hamper and left for the next load of laundry to be done. Her jeans soon followed and found a slight bit of altitude as they joined the pile, causing Renamon to shift a hair to her left to avoid the garment. Now clad in just her unmentionables, Rika fixed her friend and partner with a hard look as a fluffy towel was wrung tightly in her hands. "What gives him the right to worry about me like that?" she asked in a tone of voice that caught the Digimon off-guard.   
  
Choosing her words carefully, Renamon nodded ever-so-slightly. "Takato is your friend Rika and part of friendship is concern for others. While I understand your anger at his losing focus during the crisis, it is nothing that he, Henry, or even yourself has not been guilty of since you were chosen to be our Tamers. How many times in our battles with the D-Reaper did our concern for others bring us injury? Yes, it was careless of Takato to ignore the dangers around him at that moment, but that only proves how important you are to him as an ally and a friend."  
  
  
  
Renamon half expected the young woman to explode in anger once more, but with a rather surprising motion she sat down on the edge of the bed as the earlier tensions seemed to flow from her body. "I know Renamon..." came the soft voice, a stark contrast to her earlier explosive tone. "But he won't understand that I don't need him to worry about me! I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone!" she said with a sudden hard edge in her voice, missing the hint of pain that crossed the Digimon's face.   
  
Before another would could be spoken, a soft rap at the door interrupted the conversation and Seiko peeked in gently, giving her granddaughter a soft look of worry. "Rika..?"  
  
The off-kilter tone in the elder's voice pulled Rika's attention fully back to reality as she stood up and walked over. "Grandmother, what's wrong?"  
  
Seiko handed the teen the telephone receiver. "It's for you...".   
  
Taking the phone, Rika answered and listened carefully. Within moments her eyes widened to the size of saucers causing a chill to run down Renamon's spine. Nodding at the unheard words being spoken, the Tamer gingerly pressed the 'off' button and handed the phone back to her grandmother. Glancing up, she flashed her partner a even look. "That was Yamaki Renamon. We've got trouble."  
  
The fox blinked hard, the simple statement catching her off guard. "What sort of trouble Rika?" she asked slowly, praying it wasn't what she was immediately thinking. "It's not...the D-Reaper hasn't returned has it?"   
  
Seiko blinked at the question and tried hard to avoid the ball of worry forming in her soul.   
  
Rika walked over and picked up her discarded jeans and slipped them back on, any thoughts of a hot bath forgotten the moment she hung up the phone. "He doesn't think so Renamon. But it looks like these earthquakes are being caused in the Digital World!".   
  
(to be continued)  
  
Authors Notes:   
  
1) Sorry for the short chapter. My writing time has been much less than usual of late.   
  
2) Thank you for all the great review! I really appreciate them!   
  
3) Thanks for Lord Archive and Don Redmond for proofing and valuable feedback!  
  
4) Next chapter will be posted by 4/15/04  
  
THANKS  
  
F_M 


	9. Cave of Wonders 7

Less than two hours had passed since the calls went out, and most of the Tamers--with parents in tow--had arrived. All were present save for Kaza and Kenta, the duo on a survival weekend while Suzie, Ai and Mako were on field trips with their respective schools. Only Jeri had yet to arrive.   
  
"So you see..." continued Yamaki as he felt each pair of eyes on him..."there have been sizable data shifts in sections of the Digital World. We can't tell if it's new data being assimilated or old data being deleted. Whatever the case, the results are obvious: somehow all this change in data size is being directed to our world as seismic tremors. Damage to this point has been minor for the most part, but if this keeps up we could see disturbances of double...or triple...in magnitude." He went on to finish the presentation, afterwards giving the assembled group time to voice their concerns. While Henry and Janyu asked most of the questions, no one dared to bring up what was on everyone's mind: was the D-Reaper back and somehow reborn? As the Q&A ended, Yamaki looked around and saw each parent's face take on a look of resignation; they knew they could not deny what /had/ to happen next.   
  
Their children had to venture once more into the Digital World. The individual families separated, each going to a corner of the room to discuss what had been revealed in the meeting.   
  
It was Takato who noticed Henry, his parents, and Terriermon having a quiet but rather spirited discussion in the opposite corner of the room. Not liking the look on his friend's face he walked over, shivering as he felt Rika's eyes on him as he crossed the floor. Ignoring the desire to say something regarding their earlier disagreement, Takato forced himself forward and pulled up next to Henry.   
  
The discussion came to a rather sudden pause as four heads turned as one, fixing the teen with a light gaze which made him feel uneasy. Trying to find his voice, the Tamer looked at his friend. "Uhm...Henry? Not trying to pry, but...uhm....is everything...?" he started to ask, but let the statement trail off.   
  
"Everything's fine Takato" answered the teen as he glanced at his Digimon partner then his parents. "We just need to get a few supplies first, then Terriermon and I will be ready to go."  
  
With a frown, the Digimon bounded over to Takato, resting on top of the boy's head. "Why don't we ask Takato Henry?"  
  
Blinking, Takato cut his eyes up at Terriermon, then back towards Henry. "Uhm...ask me what?"  
  
"It's not important Takato." icily replied the teen as fixed Terriermon with a dark look.   
  
A gentle clasp on Henry's shoulder drew his attention to his father. "Maybe Terriermon's got a point son. Why not ask Takato what he thinks? After all, you need to make this decision together as a team."  
  
Henry looked at his father for a moment, knowing that he was right despite any wish otherwise. With a sigh, he looked back towards Takato. "I...my grandfather isn't doing real well. He's been pretty sick and tomorrow we're flying out to see him since...well...it might be the last chance me and Suzie get before..." he tried to explain, but he couldn't finish the sentence and let his voice trail off.   
  
"Oh man...that's...rough Henry. How long are you going to stay?"   
  
"That's the problem Takato. We were planning on stay a week or so, and there's no way to postpone the trip but now I really can't go--not with this earthquake problem hanging over us."  
  
  
  
Takato blinked as the realization of what Henry was facing became clear. He had duties as a Tamer, but also a responsibility to his grandfather. Closing his eyes in thought, the teen decided what he should say to ease Henry's mind.   
  
"Takato, maybe you should ask Rika what she thinks. She's smart." happily pointed out Guilmon as the tried to help.   
  
Henry watched as the look on Takato's face went from thoughtful to pensive as Rika's name was mentioned. "I don't want to bother her with this Guilmon." he said sharply.   
  
At that the Digimon blinked, glancing over Takato's shoulder. "Uhm..Takato?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"She's standing right behind you, so why would it be a bother?"  
  
As his stomach sank to his ankles, the Tamer turned and came face to face with Rika for the first time since their earlier argument. "Uhm...hi." he managed to squeak out, wondering how he had missed seeing her approach.   
  
"Ask me about what?" inquired the young woman as she fixed Guilmon, then Henry, with a curious look, ignoring the boy next to her.   
  
Henry sighed and related his dilemma to her, laying out the same details to his problem just as he did for Takato. After a moment Rika shrugged. "No problem Henry; go see your grandfather. Me and Renamon can take care of anything we find. You do what you need to with your family."  
  
At that Takato fixed the girl with a hard look before turning back to face Henry and Terriermon. "She's right. Her and Renamon could handle whatever pops up, and just to make sure me and Guilmon will be going along right beside her."  
  
Rika turned and looked at Takato with those same hard eyes as before. "There's no reason for you to go Takato..." she said evenly..."we can handle it so you /don't/ need to worry."  
  
The temperature in the room dropped by several degrees due to the frost in her voice.   
  
About to respond with words that were better left a private conversation, Takato paused as Yamaki's shadow fell over the group. "Actually Rika, Takato has a point. You and Renamon are a powerful team, but we're looking for a needle in a haystack, and Guilmon's proven more than once he can sniff out trouble quite well. Not to mention there's safety in numbers."  
  
The grin on the dinosaur Digimon's face spread ear to ear at the compliment. "See Takato, having a big nose is good!"   
  
Despite Rika's unhappy look, Takato petted his partner on the top of his head as a light smile crossed his lips. "I guess you were right after all buddy...".  
  
A soft round of laughter filled those present as the mood lightened slightly before a voice broke into the moment. "Takato, Rika--you're /sure/ that'll be okay?" asked Henry as he reached a tentative decision.  
  
It was at that moment Takato turned to his friend and with both hands gave Henry a solid clasp on his shoulders. "Henry, you've /got/ to go see you granddad. I know that you will be worried that you're letting us down, but that would be the furthest from the truth! He's family and that's more important than anything. Rika and I will be fine; I /promise/ you we'll be O.K."  
  
The sound of conviction in Takato's voice erased what lingering doubts Henry might have had and the teen smiled. "Thanks Takato. You too Rika. But if you need me...".   
  
Rika sighed, not showing the slightest hint of the relief she felt that Henry had made the right choice. Not being able to say good-bye to her own grandfather, the Tamer was glad that Henry would have the chance she never had. "We'll call you, but everything will be fine.... unless Takato here gets sucked up by a data stream...again." she chided, jerking her thumb towards Takato for emphasis.   
  
Frowning at the jibe, Takato began to reply with a rather unfriendly response when the 'ding' of the elevator sounded out and the doors parted, revealing a hesitant looking Jeri Katou and her wary father. The former glanced around the room before turning her gaze towards the floor as her dad clutched a plastic bag tightly in his left hand.   
  
With only the briefest of nods, Yamaki excused himself from Takato's group and walked over to meet the newcomers, determined to prevent Jeri's father from causing a scene. The man still did not approve of her being a Digimon Tamer, and for a moment Yamaki wondered just what Jeri had said to convince the stubborn man to bring her here in the first place.   
  
Pulling up besides the pair, Yamaki offered his hand in greeting, and watched as Tadashi  
  
hesitantly took the offered appendage. "Thank you for coming Mr. Katou. I am glad to see you both again." he commented, giving a respectful nod towards the young girl.   
  
Casting a sideways glance at the crowed room, Tadashi finally let his gaze meet Yamaki's. "I'm here under protest, just so you know. Jeri asked me to bring her because she wanted to see everyone who couldn't make it to her birthday party. Suffice it to say we're not staying long."  
  
Yamaki narrowed his eyes, grateful his ever-present sunglasses hid the look. "This won't take long Mr. Katou, but Jeri's insight has proven invaluable in the past; perhaps she can help out more than you would expect."  
  
A flush of red covered Jeri's cheeks at the light praise, and for a moment her spirit lightened. But as her gaze fell upon Takato and the somewhat pissed-off looking Rika, a tight frown appeared once more. With a deep sigh she turned up and looked at Yamaki. "It's okay. I can't stay long anyway. But I am worried about these earthquakes. Are they really being caused in the Digital World?"  
  
"It looks that way Jeri..." commented Riley as she joined her boss. "We've got as much data as we can get from this side of the Digital Rift. It looks like Takato and the others are going to have to go to the Digital World to find out for sure."  
  
"Don't you even think about asking my daughter...." began Tadashi, but the angry parent was cut off by a raised hand from Yamaki.   
  
"I had no intention of asking Jeri to return to the Digital World as Takato and Rika have already volunteered to go. I only asked Jeri here because her insights are very valuable and she might see something we have missed in our study of the data."   
  
Yamaki knew full well that the young woman still wasn't up to coping with the harsh realities of the Digital World and the painful memories there that still haunted her even after all this time. But to not include her in any problem the Tamers faced would imply that without Leomon, Jeri served no purpose.   
  
/Nothing/ could be further from the truth.   
  
Thus mentally occupied, Yamaki missed the slightly regretful look that passed over Jeri's face as Takato and Rika's names were mentioned. Riley caught a glimpse of the emotions behind the look, but before she could comment Jeri's voice broke the silence. "I'd be glad to help Mr. Yamaki. Just tell me how."  
  
With a smile, the agent nodded at the young girl, wondering--not for the first time--how such a caring and helpful girl could have such a narrow-minded father as she did. "I'll have Riley bring you up to speed on what we have discovered, and we can go from there."  
  
Jeri cast a glance over at Rika as the Tamer quietly talked with her partner. Feeling a set of eyes upon her, Renamon turned to faced the young human with Rika following suit. "Ma'am.." began Jeri, her voice a bit soft against the background noise of the room. "Maybe it would be better for Rika to fill me in on the information while she helps me prepare the sandwiches?" she suggested, gesturing towards the sack her father held.   
  
Yamaki and Riley looked at the other for a moment before a simple nod became Jeri's answer. "If that is what you want Jeri." conceded the former as he glanced over towards Rika's direction. "Rika, do you have a moment?"  
  
Blinking at her name being called, Rika Nonaka slowly walked over, pulling up a few feet away from the group with Renamon falling into her usual protective place off to one side. "Yea..?"  
  
"Jeri needs some help getting yours and Takato's supplies ready. Can you lend a hand while filling her in on what we discussed?"  
  
A shiver of unease ran throughout Rika's form as her gaze met Jeri's. In that moment it became clear that there was a reason for the request beyond the reason of 'helping' and Rika nodded her head. "Uhm...sure Jeri."  
  
Without a sound Tadashi handed Rika the bag and turned to her daughter. "Thirty minutes Jeri then we're leaving." he said bluntly, making sure his child knew that he would only go so far with this request.   
  
Nodding at her father's words, Jeri slowly walked over to the doorway that opened into a small kitchen used to prepare food during long business meetings. With only a slight glance back over her shoulder at Takato, the teen slipped inside followed by a wary Rika.   
  
Renamon held back, instincts telling her that she wasn't needed at the moment. Still, the Digimon couldn't help but wonder what was being said between the two teens.   
  
The soft 'clink' of various containers filled the air as Jeri emptied the bags' contents onto the counter. Various sandwich spreads were smoothed over sliced bread as Jeri made each one, then neatly wrapped it in foil before moving on. Rika joined in a few moments later, making a few of Renamon's favorites as well as her own.   
  
The silence was deafening.   
  
Several more long minutes passed, and neither young woman broke the silence as the final touches were put on the various foodstuffs. It was only after the last sandwich had been wrapped and put away did Jeri turn and face her friend.   
  
"Rika, we need to talk."  
  
(to be continued)  
  
Author's Notes!  
  
***********  
  
Hello and welcome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really can't say what day the next chapter will be posted as my Real Life work will be getting rather hectic for the next several weeks due to inventory at my store. I will try to have the next section posted by May 1st, but that date is tentative at the moment.   
  
Thanks for reading, and please review if you can!  
  
FortressMaximus 


	10. Cave of Wonders 8

Ignoring the cold chill that permeated her bones, Rika tried to focus on finishing the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches before turning to face her friend, a blank mask slipping over the worried expression she held moments earlier.   
  
"About what Jeri?"  
  
"I saw you and Takato arguing right after the earthquake, and I think you were right...for the most part....".  
  
Rika blinked, unaware that Jeri had been anywhere close to them during the chaos. She tried to search her memory but her fight with Takato concerning his overprotective nature threatened to return with a vengeance and she was /not/ in the mood to recall that at all. With a subtle shake of her head she pushed that train of thought from her mind. "Oh..." is all she said out loud, not sure if Jeri was taking a side on the matter or not.   
  
"You were right to be upset at him Rika. Takato's a great guy, but sometimes he gets blinded to dangers that could hurt him. That's why I am glad you are going with him so you can keep him safe."  
  
Frowning, Rika began to put the food into small plastic containers. "He doesn't have to come at all Jeri. You could ask him to stay and let me and Renamon handle this..." she suggested, hoping that Jeri would have better luck than her at convincing the goggle-clad Tamer to stay home.  
  
Jeri shook her head and fixed Rika with a sad look. "You know that wouldn't work; he's just too stubborn. Besides, Gallantmon is one of the strongest of the Mega-Level Digimon and you might need their power."  
  
With a soft grunt, Rika hesitantly accepted the bit of logic before her. While Gallantmon was powerful, Sakyuamon's abilities were nothing to sneeze at either but now was not the time for that discussion. "Maybe Jeri. But while I promise to watch his backside, I'm /not/ going to promise he's won't come home with a black-eye. If he tries to pull that stunt on me again like he did while ago..." the young woman muttered, her gaze fixed on the foods being packed and not the look of surprise on Jeri's face.   
  
"Are you still mad at him for worrying about you so much?"  
  
Rika's reply was a short, quick nod. "He simply doesn't get that I /don't/ need him around like some discount super hero hovering over me all the time!" she muttered, her wounded pride showing for a second. Not long at all, but enough for Jeri to realize that Rika truly had no clue as to what was happening around her.   
  
With a sigh, Jeri asked the powers that be what made both Rika and Takato such great friends yet totally oblivious to what she could see so clearly. "But you see Rika, there are worse things than being cared for by someone, even if they sometimes cross the line between caring and worrying. That is what you need to understand..." the former Tamer softly pointed out before adding the final sandwich to her bag.   
  
Rika scoffed, not realizing the sound sent tremors of sadness down Jeri's spine. "Worse things huh? Name one."   
  
"Knowing the person who cares for you more than anyone else in the world is never coming back...".   
  
The words shook Rika to her core as the teen looked over at her friend. At that moment Rika could not say for certain if Jeri was talking about her birth mother...or Leomon.  
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the room as both stood there, unable to find the words to say next. It wasn't until several more minutes had passed that Jeri looked over at her friend and suddenly enveloped Rika in a sudden powerful hug. "I know you are mad at him Rika, but please keep him safe. He means more to you than you realize..." .   
  
Taken back by both the hug and urgently whispered words, Rika could only stand there shocked at the display of emotion from her friend. Slowly her mind began to overcome the mental paralysis and returned the hug, if a bit stiffly. The moment seemed to last long minutes until Jeri edged away just as the door opened up and her father looked in.   
  
"Jeri, we're leaving now." announced her dad, giving Rika only the quickest of glances. "Get your things and let's go." he commanded before returning to the main room.   
  
Rika bristled at his tone of voice, the rough order sounding like what one would use to order a dog off the bed. Trying to resist the urge to say what was on her mind, the Tamer paused in mid-thought as Jeri's hand landed gently on her shoulder. "It's okay..." reassured the girl as if she was able to read her friend's mind. "I need to get home to help in the bar tonight anyway..".   
  
Rika glanced over at Jeri. "But, I haven't even told you all the details yet about our trip...".   
  
"You don't have to. There's nothing I can do here anyway but pray for you and Takato, and I would do that anyway...".   
  
"Jeri...".   
  
"Just promise me one thing Rika; that's all I ask." requested the young woman as she fixed her friend with a sad smile.   
  
"I'll...try...".   
  
"Listen to Takato with both your heart and head. You might be surprised by what they both have to say...".   
  
The plea caught Rika off guard, unsure of the meaning Jeri's request held. After long seconds of trying-and failing- to find the words, the Tamer could only nod that she would indeed at least try; she could promise to do no more.   
  
A soft smile crossed Jeri's lips-the first honest one Rika could recall seeing since the birthday party. With a nod, Jeri departed out the swinging door to the meeting room as a confused Rika followed shortly afterwards.   
  
The background conversations in the room abruptly faded as Jeri and her father walked towards the exit door. "It was very good to see you all again.." Jeri said to the room, giving only a hint of the smile she wore moments ago in the kitchen. Seconds later, the pair departed but not before the man fixed Takato with a scathing look before disappearing from sight.   
  
Everyone caught the look, but no one needed to ask what it was about; Tadashi still held Takato partly to blame for Jeri's becoming a Tamer, and the subsequent sadness in her life was his fault as well.  
  
A reassuring pair of hands fell upon Takato's shoulders; his parents comforting their son as best they could. Even thought there were no words spoken, both Yoshie and Takehiro  
  
offered what reassurances they could that no blame-real or imagined-lay upon his soul.   
  
"Did you get a chance to bring Jeri up to speed Rika...?" asked Riley as she pulled her gaze from the saddened Takato and back towards the Tamer next to her.   
  
Rika nodded her head and tried to focus on Riley, but her gaze kept drifting back towards Guilmon and his partner. "Uhm...yea..." the young woman lied, still not quite sure what had just happened in the kitchen between her and Jeri, but unwilling to reveal the conversation all the same.   
  
If the elder of the pair noticed anything wrong, she didn't show it as a slight nod was her reply. "So, did she have any suggestions?"  
  
"Not really. I think she had other things on her mind..." softly replied Rika, her own thoughts a still a bit jarred from the odd talk the two had shared. She was trying to tell me something; I just /know/ it! But what?? Rika's mind turned the conversation backwards and forwards, trying to find some hidden meaning that she might have missed. But despite her best efforts, she could not find an answer to this puzzle.   
  
At least, not yet.   
  
"So Takato, you and Rika ready?" asked Yamaki as he pulled up beside Riley, catching Rika off-guard by both his and Takato's approach having gone completely unnoticed.   
  
"Sure thing Mr. Yamaki!" replied the Tamer with smile that didn't quite hide the pain he felt from the dark glare minutes earlier. "Rika and I can get to the park in about 10 minutes, and we'll contact you as soon as we touch down in the Digital World!"  
  
At that Riley blinked, giving Yamaki an odd look. "The park? Why would they need to go to....wait a minute..." the woman paused, realization setting in. "You never told them, did you?"  
  
At that, Takato and Rika blinked, not liking the way that sounded. Even Henry, who only caught the last bit of Riley's sentence as he walked up, found it disconcerting.   
  
"Didn't tell us what...?" asked Rika slowly, fixing the pair with a guarded look.   
  
Riley looked over at the gathering crowd, each present wearing a wary look as if some huge secret government conspiracy was about to be unleashed upon them. It /was/ of course, but not in some dreaded last-minute bad plot-twist kind of way.   
  
Yamaki fixed his employee-and lover-with a slight smile. "I was going too, but the brass upstairs said I should wait until their new background checks came through.." he said in his defense before turning to fix those present with a apologetic gaze...."which they did this morning, by the way. So if you will all follow me...?"  
  
As a group they all watched as Yamaki strode over the tile floor and to a nondescript steel panel on the far wall. Placing the palm of his hand on a small square, everyone present blinked as a light seemed to scan his hand and seconds later the wall literally parted and revealed a pair of hidden elevators.   
  
Riley sighed as Yamaki was apparently in one of his rare dramatic moods and decided to simply play along and let him enjoy himself. "If everyone will follow me please.." After a few seconds, Takato and Rika's families and their Digimon were in one elevator while Henry's family and Yamaki were in the other. With a silent 'whoosh' the doors closed and the Tamers were whisked away far underground.   
  
After several long minutes, the doors finally parted with Yamaki and Riley stepping out and off to one side, allowing the Tamers and their parents to get a good look at the just-revealed secret.   
  
Nearly half the size of a football field, the new command center for Hypos Control stretched as far as the eyes could see. Set up as a pair of circles radiating outwards from the center of the cavern, the outer ring was on a raised dais. Bank after bank of super computers lined the wall, each churning out millions of calculations per second. The inner circle was set deeper into the ground, accessible by four stairways at each compass point, connecting both sections. There were a few massive computer stations there in the lowest level, but it was the huge circle on an elevated ramp that held everyone's attention.   
  
"Holy sh..spit..." muttered Henry, not quite catching himself in time as mother fixed son with a disapproving look. But while the choice of wording may not have been the best one to use out loud, there wasn't a single soul among the group that wasn't /thinking/ it.   
  
There in the middle of the raised platform was a metallic circle, and in the center the largest stable digital field any of them had ever seen.   
  
"But...how...?" whispered Janyu as he glanced over at Yamaki, his programmers' mind immediately trying to figure out how this was possible.   
  
"Actually, we can thank the D-Reaper for this little gift Janyu." commented Yamak as he secretly enjoyed the look of awe...then shock...on everyone's face. "We're not sure how, but we think this portal was created after the first attack against Juggernaut and has remained opened ever since. Our best guess is that after the attack on Hypnos, there was enough digital energy stored in the sub-substrata that the portal was able to draw on that stored energy to keep itself open."  
  
"But how are you keeping it open? I thought the bigger the opening the shorter it lasted..." asked Takato, at awe over how huge it was. "That thing looks like Gallantmon could walk through and not have to duck his head!"  
  
"Actually Takato, on that we had a little help.." admitted Yamaki as he turned his gaze off to the side. All together everyone's eyes fell upon two figures as they walked over, giving the group a small wave. "May I present Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neil from the Cheyenne Mountain complex." But upon seeing the wave of wary looks form on those present he quickly elaborated. "When we found this field we realized that it was a incredible resource, but even Hypos has limits on resources. So I placed a few calls and cashed in some old favors".   
  
At that Janyu blinked. "Military? But I thought Hypos wasn't going to use Digital Field technology as a weapon?"  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Wong..." reassured the blond-haired Major as she gave the man a honest smile. "While the technology is.../amazing/../ to say the least, right now the most useful function for it is for travel between Earth and the Digital World. Any other significant applications are years, if not decades, off. And with all due respect to Mr. Yamaki and his staff, we've seen the results of the Juggernaut Program and we're not looking to try that again until we better understand the technology."  
  
At that Janyu nodded, accepting the reply at face value for the moment. It was then a light bulb went on in his mind and he put two and two together. "Wait, I remember you now." he said, looking at the blond. "I read your paper on Exotic Metals and Energy Correlation. So this.." he paused, nodding at the digital field..."is part of that work?"   
  
Yamaki nodded towards the programmer as the bespectacled father began to put the pieces together.   
  
Carter looked amazed that someone outside the 'known' scientific community would have seen that paper, much less followed it that well. "Exactly! You see, when you reverse the polarity of the neutron flow....".   
  
"But how do you write the corresponding code to run the system when the basic variables themselves are....?'  
  
Before the two could lapse into their own little world of particle decay and advanced programming, O'Neil stepped in. "As /fascinating/ as this would be, we are on a timetable so I suggest we get the kids off into the wild blue yonder then you can compare notes, or overhead projections, or...whatever... it is you eggheads do in your free time...".  
  
A few snickers from the back of the group caused Carter to shoot Janyu a look of long-suffering understanding as the mood lightened for a moment. It was then the Colonel looked down at Takato and Rika. "So you two kids are the ones who's going to save the world huh?" he asked, casting a glance at their Digimon partners.   
  
"Uhm...maybe not save the world Sir..." softly replied Takato as he tinted a deep red under the scrutiny "Are you a scientist too?"  
  
"What, me? Oh no, I'm just your regular everyday solider. I'm here to teach these Hypnos guys some nonstandard defensive tactics that I've come across in my years of service."  
  
"And that means...?" prompted Rika, fixing the guy with a wary look.   
  
"Let's just say that both myself and Major Carter have a great deal of experience of having to deal with very bad things jumping out of large glowing portals..." and with that the man shrugged and looked over his shoulder at Yamaki. "Hey, we ready to get this show on the road?"  
  
One of the technicians nodded to Yamaki who then glanced at the solider. "We're almost ready. Just have to let the neighbors know we're coming over..." he said rather cryptically.   
  
"Huh?" muttered Henry as he glanced at his father.   
  
Walking down the steps to a side console, Yamaki flipped a few switches and watched as a 5 ft plasma screen dropped from the ceiling. It was then the screen popped into life and a familiar, but totally unexpected image, started to appear.   
  
"Greetings once again Tamers!" politely boomed the powerful voice throughout the cavern; the high-fidelity speakers within the corners of the room not even needed due to the strength of the owner.  
  
Renamon was the first to find her voice, but even that was little more than a respectful whisper at the Digimon that filled the screen.   
  
"Azulongmon...".   
  
(to be continued) 


	11. Cave of Wonders 9

Cave of Wonders Chapter 9 By: FortressMaximus  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
A big thanks to everyone for being patient for this chapter. These next two chapters are what many of you have been waiting for so I hope it was worth the wait! However, there is one thing I need to address in advance of the next chapter and since there's no good way to do it--  
  
Chapter 10 ain't gonna be for the kiddies!!  
  
Sorry to be blunt, but I want to be up front about chapter 10. That chapter will depict intimate relations between two under-aged characters (if they were real I.E. Takato and Rika). While it's /not/ going to be graphic, 'glossing over' or 'fading to black' will not be an option either. I have a great deal of respect for these two Tamers as a couple, and I feel that cutting corners at that point would hurt the story more than help.  
  
If you would like to see examples of how I normally write such scenes, please go to and look under this same author name. Under my stories you will find two in particular: Pillow Talk and Moonlight Passions. Pillow Talk is a Kari/Yolei story dealing with their fears about being in love with T.K. and Izzy respectively, and how a night of intimacy between the two helps the realize how groundless their fears are. Moonlight Passions is about two from the Tamers universe who have fallen in love, but over the past few months been reluctant to express it physically. However, the night for them to take that final step has finally arrived. The pairing might surprise you, but I feel that both stories give a good sample of how I will be handling that chapter of Cave of Wonders.  
  
I wanted to be up front about what is to come as I want to balance my readers expectations against the way I feel the story needs to be told. Again, to all my readers I thank you for the patience, and your feedback/reviews are most welcome.  
  
FortressMaximus -----------------------------  
  
"Now /that/ is one big snake...." .  
  
"Technically, Sir, I think he is a Dragon..." corrected the woman to his right.  
  
"Carter, when you're /that/ big, you can be whatever you want....".  
  
Samantha couldn't help but grin at her commanding officers' observation. Although by this point there was little Jack O'Neill could say that would catch her off-guard, there were plenty of times she found herself smiling at even the worse of puns.  
  
This time, however, Jack was right on the money. Azulongmon was /huge/.  
  
"Greeting Tamers!'  
  
The boomed the voice throughout the underground cavern that stood ready to serve as a nexus for travel between the Digital World and their own reality. A large, smooth ring of alloy metal took center stage as shimmering digital field was held firmly in the center. A metal ramp gradually rose at a 30 degree angle, allowing cargo or passengers to be transported to or from the Digital World.  
  
Takato, Rika and Henry stood agape at the large monitor as the Digimon Sovereign floated there, his massive form glowing with radiant energy. Try as he might, the Dragon couldn't help but smile at the shocked looks upon the faces of the young humans.  
  
"You seem surprised my Tamers. It has only been a few months since you came to the Digital World to reclaim your partners. Surely I have not changed in that much in so short a time to cause such wonderment!" he said, more than glad to see the young humans still retained some sense of childlike wonderment despite all they had been through.  
  
"I believe they are just a bit shocked by a stable Digital Field, Azulongmon..." explained Yamaki as he too quietly enjoyed a moment, glad he could still surprise the kids. "Is everything ready on your end?"  
  
With a nod, the Sovereign glanced off-screen for a moment to check on something. "It is Yamaki. I can sense the portal energy subsiding to regular levels. I believe it is time for the test run you mentioned."  
  
With a nod, the man glanced over at two technicians "Get ready to..." he started to say, but was abruptly cut off. A powerful tremor ran through the ground as klaxons came to life. Each human present grabbed onto something for support while Yamaki glanced up at Riley who had manned a nearby console. "What's going on!?" he shouted over the din.  
  
"Aftershock from this mornings quake! 120 miles off the coast with a magnitude of at least 5! Coast Guard is evacuating people from outlying oceanfront areas, and the National Guard is helping the evacuation to areas further inland....' she explained as the report came in over her monitor, the tremors subsiding as quickly as they appeared. "We got lucky this time. It wasn't a major fault line, but it's only a matter of time before we get a quake of 7 or even 8 at this rate."  
  
"Yamaki, is everyone all right over there?" asked Azulongmon, the worry in his voice readily apparent.  
  
Glancing back up at the screen, the Hypos Commander nodded. "Just fine for now...but we had better hurry all the same!"  
  
"Rika, are you okay?" asked Takato as he had pulled her close on instinct, using his form to shield her body from any falling or flying debris. It was only after noticing the displeasure in her eyes did he realize his mistake. Within seconds he had let go and backed away, the scowl on Rika's face more than answering his question.  
  
Henry looked up, still holding Terriermon protectively in his arms. "Mr. Yamaki, are you saying this thing hasn't been tested yet?"  
  
"Not fully. We've sent intimate objects through it with positive results and one robot drone, but nothing on this scale."  
  
"I don't think we have time sir!" half-shouted Takato, his voice echoing louder than anticipated as the alarms suddenly fell quiet. Blushing, he tried to ignore the tint of embarrassment growing on his cheeks as his voice returned to normal. "If another major earthquake hits, we may not be able to go at all. Rika and I should take the chance while we have it and get to the Digital World. We've got to find out what's causing them before the worse happens."  
  
Yoshie walked over, gently placing her hand on her son's shoulder. "Takato, that's a big risk, jumping into an untried portal that may or may not get you and Rika to the Digital World. I know you're worried about the earthquakes, but you can't be impatient and just rush in without think...".  
  
"But mom, we can't risk getting stranded here in the real world. If both Mr.Yamaki and Azulongmon have been working on this then I trust them to make sure it was made right. Besides, they wouldn't have called in people from another government agency and told them about the Digital World unless there was a good chance it would work. I know there's a risk, but there's a lot riding on this for us to not take the chance!" It was then he looked over at Rika, his gaze softening slightly.  
  
It was a look that spoke volumes to Yoshie.  
  
Rika shivered slightly under Takato's gaze, her anger at him from this morning added to by his recent and unwanted 'hug'. Ignoring the boy, the young woman focused on Yamaki and the Digimon Sovereign. "I think goggle-head has a point; the faster we get to the Digital World and stop whatever is causing the earthquakes, the faster we get things around here back to normal...". The temperature of the room drop a good 10 degrees as the last bit of Rika's sentence seemed directed at Takato specifically.  
  
"I agree with Rika..." chimed in Renamon. "I believe in this case a risk now is the more prudent action than waiting until it could be too late."  
  
A quiet fell over the group as Yamaki weighed the Digimon's opinion carefully; the kitsune was not one to act rashly or foolishly. If she felt it was time to take such a chance then he didn't want to go against her warrior's instincts.  
  
Yamaki and the Sovereign looked at each other for a long moment before both nodded in agreement. "Riley.." he said, looking back over at the woman he loved..."get the portal fully on-line. The kids have an appointment in the Digital World."  
  
With a nod, she turned back towards her console, the panels rapidly humming to life.  
  
"Takato..." began Takehiro as he leaned down to embrace his son. "You know I've got to say it..." he started to say, but was cut off by a powerful hug from the boy.  
  
"I know dad, but I'll be careful. Besides, I'll have Guilmon with me, not to mention Rika and Renamon! We'll be back soon; I promise!"  
  
With a smile father hugged son that much tighter, as Yoshie smiled over at the red dinosaur. "You'll keep him safe, right Guilmon?"  
  
"Don't worry Takato's mom!" cheerfully replied the Digimon. "I'll keep Takato safe and Rika safe too!" he beamed, not seeing the frown on Rika's less-than-happy face.  
  
A powerful hug caught Rika off-guard as Rumiko enveloped her daughter in a tight embrace. "It seems we're always saying good-bye Rika.." whispered the young mother as she tried...and failed...to hold back the tears. "Please watch over her Renamon..." she asked protectively of the Digimon.  
  
With a nod, Renamon promised to do just that. Seiko placed a reassuring hand on the Digimon's shoulders, the faith in Rika's guardian present without question.  
  
A soft clearing of a throat brought Rika and Takato out of their parents embrace and their gaze towards Henry. It was clear by the look on his face what he was going to say, and Rika stopped him before he could even start. "No way Henry. You've got more important things to worry about remember? Renamon and I will be able to handle this...." she said before looking over towards Yoshie as a new plan suddenly entered her mind. "Mrs. Matsuki, Takato doesn't really need to go with us. If you'd rather him stay here I'm sure that can be arranged... " she said casually, ignoring the look of shock...then anger...on Takato's face. But she did not see the willpower it took for the youth to push down the angry reply his mind created; that could wait until they were on the other side.  
  
Even Seiko blinked at that, not expecting her granddaughter to pull such a stunt to keep Takato back in the real world. The eldest member of the Nonoka household had noticed the growing tension between the two young teens, but for Rika to try such a cold-hearted attempt as to use his mom's own worry against itself was something that deeply disturbed the grandmother.  
  
Caught off-guard by the offer, Yoshie took a moment to find her voice. It was only after several seconds did she force a smile.."I'm sure you and Renamon can handle everything Rika, but I think Mr. Yamaki is right; two of you would have better protection rather than just one."  
  
Rika frowned to herself, her last gambit to get the goggle-headed boy to stay behind failing. Resigning herself to the reality of the situation, the Tamer decided to do whatever it took to get this trip over as fast as possible. "Fine..." she said, reaching down and tossing the brown backpack over her shoulder. "Let's get this show on the road then. You two coming...?" she said, looking over at the two visiting military officers who up to this point had been mostly forgotten.  
  
O'Neill blinked, looking at Carter for a second before shaking his head at the teen. "Sorry, we're just here to help do some training. But good luck on that whole 'saving the world' thing. It's good work; pay's not that great though...".  
  
Carter shook her head. "Time to go Sir..." she reminded her C.O. as her gaze fell upon the young teens, impressed by their courage to face such a danger for the good of their family and perhaps the world.  
  
With a casual nod, the pair of officers departed as the elevator whisked them towards the surface. Those remaining behind looked over at Rika and Takato, the former having walked over towards the young man. "Come on Takato, let's get this over with.." she muttered, grabbing his arm and almost dragging him towards the digital portal.  
  
Yamaki stopped the pair, handing them a small PDA. "Here you go kids. This is a hand held communicator so you can keep in touch with us. There might be some lag time as the system tries to compensate for the digital interference, but it should work a lot better than the first time you took this trip."  
  
Nodding, Takato took the device and slipped it into his back pocket. "Thanks Mr. Yamaki. We won't let you down."  
  
"I know you won't Takato. Stay safe....all of you."  
  
Rika looked over at her mother and grandmother, the slightest hint of a smile crossing her lips as she tried to reassure them she would be fine. With a nod Rumiko smiled back as she waved a little at her brave daughter.  
  
It was all Yoshie could do to hold back the tears as Takehiro held her close. "Stay safe son..." she mouthed quietly towards the teen as her pride in him almost balanced the fear she felt deep inside.  
  
Takato and Guilmon gave a broad grin, knowing how worried his mom was but still willing to let him go and do what he had to do. I won't let you down guys... he thought to himself.  
  
"Portal stabilized at 98 percent, Yamaki..." notified Riley as she glanced over at the group. "If they're going, it's not going to get any better than this."  
  
"How's it looking on your end Azulongmon?"  
  
"The portal is stable. If all goes well the Tamers will appear here soon after they enter on your side."  
  
"I guess this is it then huh Rika?" he asked, trying to keep his anger at her little stunt in check until they could discuss the matter.  
  
The young teen sighed. "Let's just /go/ Takato. You ready Renamon?"  
  
"Of course Rika. Guilmon, you ready?" she asked her Digimon teammate.  
  
"Oh goodie! We get to go back to the digital world!" he shouted, almost giggling at the thought of seeing all his old friends and enjoying some of the delicious fruit there as well.  
  
Shaking her head Renamon sighed in surrender, putting her head in her paw. "I'll take that as a yes...".  
  
"Heya guys...be careful...okay?"  
  
Looking over at Henry the four smiled and nodded. "Of course buddy. And ..well uhm..tell your grandpa we said hi.." Takato added softly.  
  
"Yea, sure Takato."  
  
A pall fell over the room as the gathered parents were torn between keeping their children safe and letting them do what must be done; what only they could do. It was only when Takato's voice rang out was the silence finally broken. "Come on Guilmon. Let's go!" he shouted, grabbing Rika's wrist and dashing up the ramp and into the digital field, followed right behind by Guilmon and Renamon.  
  
A blinding flash of light filled the room as the foursome vanished.  
  
Riley glanced back over at her console as soon as the group had departed. As she monitored the transit of the children and their Digimon, a ball of ice began to form in her gut. Oh God... she thought as the readings began to fluctuate wildly. Before she could call Yamaki over to look at the problem, the klaxons sounded out once more, but this time a computerized voice was added to the chaotic mix.  
  
Attention: Portal instability exceeding tolerance levels. System failure in 30 seconds  
  
"What's happening Yamaki!?" yelled Janyu as he rushed over, Henry right by his side.  
  
"Massive instability in the portal! The new system is self-correcting, but only to a point! We've got a massive influx of energy from an outside source!"  
  
"Where is it coming from?" asked the programmer as he and Yamaki looked over the readings.  
  
"I don't...." began Yamaki, his voice trailing off as the readings started to make a sort of sense. Looking over his shoulder he glared at Azulongmon's image on the screen. "We're getting a massive influx of energy from the Digital World! What's going on?!" he called out, his tone of voice making the question more accusing than desired.  
  
"There is nothing going on human! The portal is out of tolerance on this side, but there is no energy present that wasn't here when they entered."  
  
Yamaki's fist slammed down on the console. "Blast! Where is this power coming from??" he snarled, attempting to shunt some of the overload into secondary systems. All over the complex light bulbs shattered as wall consoles flared into supercharged life, then exploded into darkness.  
  
"Takehiro, what's going on??" as the distraught Yoshie, but her husband had no words of comfort to give.  
  
"Yamaki, what's happening!?" shouted Rumiko over the noise. "Is Rika okay?"  
  
Attention: Portal instability exceeding tolerance levels. System failure in 15 seconds.  
  
"Dammit! Riley, full override on the systems. Go to manual! We've got to stabilize the system until Takato and Rika arrive!"  
  
"It's no good Yamaki! We're going to loose the entire network if we don't shut down!"  
  
"You can't do that!" yelled Henry. "If the system shuts down, there's no telling where Takato and Rika will materialize in the Digital World!"  
  
If Yamaki was shocked by Henry's grasp of the situation he didn't show it. "I know that! But if we don't shut down now and the system explodes, we could trap them in the Digital World with no way to get them home."  
  
Henry stepped back as the realization that he might never see his friends again hit him with the force of a hurricane. It was then he understood that Yamaki really didn't have choice; if they shut down there was a slim chance to find Renamon and the others after repairs were made. If they system was destroyed she might not ever make it home.  
  
Had Henry not been so focused on the plight of his friends, it might have struck him as odd why he thought of Renamon before the others. But that revelation would come at another time...another place.  
  
"Azulongmon, have they arrived on the other side yet!?" called out Yamaki as silently hoped for the best.  
  
"No, they have not arrived and the portal is nearly closed on this side!"  
  
"Yamaki...we're out of time!" shouted Riley as the countdown reached 5 seconds.  
  
Growling, the man cursed fate for doing this to him. With a sudden lurch forward, his fist impacted with the 'emergency shutdown program drive' override button. At once every system in the underground complex ground to a halt as emergency breakers tripped, the entire network simply blinking off. Red safety lighting flickered on as the parents all involved rushed towards the man, determined to find out what was going on.  
  
But it was Janyu's voice that rang out first.  
  
"Everyone, I know you're worried about Takato and Rika, just like I am. Right now the best thing we can do is let Yamaki work on getting the system back up and running. Renamon and Guilmon will look out for the kids, and we need to trust them now more than ever." With that he turned back over to his son. "Henry, I know this isn't the best time, but you and your mom need to go pick up Suzie and get ready to fly out. And don't let on what's happening or Suzie will be upset."  
  
"What...? I can't go...not after this!" the teen countered, looking at his father in disbelief.  
  
"Henry, you have to go and you know why."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
Janyu sighed softly, kneeling down to face his son. "Henry, your grandfather and I never really got along and he's made it pretty clear that he doesn't want me there. I can do the most good here trying to help Takato, Rika and the Digimon. But he /wants/ you there Henry, and you /need/ to see him."  
  
It was clear Henry wanted to argue the point, but with the look in his fathers eyes the boy knew that simply wasn't an option. With a reluctant nod he gave into his father's request, as Terriermon bounded up on top of his head. But even the normally happy-go-lucky Digimon couldn't find anything to be cheerful about at the moment.  
  
Yoshie and Takehiro walked over hand in hand, glancing at Yamaki. "We need a place to stay.' he said without preamble.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible Mr. Mat....".  
  
"Perhaps you didn't hear me..." the elder of the two men said in a tone that none present could ever recall hearing from him before. "My wife and I need a place to stay until our son and his friends are found."  
  
Riley didn't even look at her boss before she nodded and stood up. "Of course. Follow me please and we'll try and set something set aside for you. Ms. Nonoka, you and your mother are welcome to stay as well."  
  
Blinking as her name was being called, Rumiko looked over and nodded at her mother. "I'll go to the house and get some things. I need to call Ray and have him cancel my shoots in Paris and Madrid."  
  
Seiko blinked, momentarily taken aback as Rumiko continued to amaze her at how much she had chanced since Rika had become a Tamer. "Of course. I'll call you if we hear anything while you are gone."  
  
With a nod the model leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek before hugging her tightly. After a few moments she pulled away and went towards the service elevator that had brought them to the level, a security guard escorting her back to the parking deck.  
  
Janyu and Henry walked over to their mother as a rather quiet but intense conversation took place over the span of several minutes. After all was said and done, husband and wife shared a hug as Henry gathered up his things and followed his mom up the elevator that had just returned. Janyu sighed as his family vanished from sight and took a moment to compose himself before returning to Riley's station.  
  
A hand came to rest on his shoulder. Janyu didn't have to turn to know it was Yamaki. "Everything okay?"  
  
Shaking his head, the Janyu closed his eyes for a long moment. "Not really, but there's nothing I can do about it. Right now we need to get this system back up and running and find out if the kids made it."  
  
Rolling up his sleeves, Yamaki nodded. "Then lets do it."  
  
With mental clocks ticking away, the two computer experts began to reset the system as Riley ran diagnostics on an auxiliary panel.  
  
But as each moment passed by, all those present could only wonder had the Tamers journey...and their lives...ended before it had truly started....  
  
(To Be Continued...)  
  
Special Thanks to Chris McFeely at the Digimon Encyclopedia for making it easy to spell some of these names, and Lord Archive for pre-reading and some much needed plot point help! Thanks guys!! 


	12. Cave of Wonders 10

The Cave of Wonders

Chapter 10

By: Fortress Maximus

Authors Notes:

Well, here it is everyone. Almost 30 pages. My thanks go out to everyone who's been so very patient waiting for this chapter, and I truly hope it doesn't disappoint.

As I mentioned last chapter, this ISN'T one for the kids. It's an emotional roller-coaster and there is intimate (but not overly graphic) contact between fictional characters (AKA Rika and Takato). I have tried to treat the characters with dignity and I hope it shows.

If there is a demand for it, I might do a more intimate look at their time together and post it at as there are some nuances that needed to be told but couldn't here due to the ratings available. Please let me know if you would like to see this or not.

Again, my thanks to the following pre-readers: Lord Archive and Don Redmond for some great grammar and structure points I would have missed,. thanks to Chris McFeely of the Digimon Encyclopedia for being the fountain of knowledge he is and last but NOT least by a long shot is a big thanks to Optimal Megatron of the Transfandom Boards for some much needed praise and proofreading along the way.

That's it I guess. Thanks for reading and for being patient. Please read and review if you would; this chapter was a labor of love for me and I'd like to hear what you think.

FM

The Cave of Wonders Chapter 10

"Darn it Rika, what the heck are you doing?" screamed Takato as he threw himself over her as the storm raged around them. The lighting-filled data tornado roared like a freight train as it passed near the dubious safety of their rock outcropping. Ignoring Rika's attempts to pull away, Takato clutched her closer until the danger had passed, the swirling funnel suddenly shifting track to the west and away from their makeshift cover.

As soon as the billowing sand settled, Rika elbowed Takato in the gut and forced him away. Gasping for breath, Takato watched as she turned and fixed him with a stare that would given proof to the phrase 'if looks could kill'.

"Okay, that's it!" yelled the Tamer as she balled her fists, a clear attempt to control her rising anger. "What the /hell/ are you trying to do Takato, save me or get a cheap feel! I told you I /don't/ need or want your help!"

"So that's why you decided to leave the cave in the middle of an electrical storm to look for Renamon?"

"It's been two /days/ since we got our butts dropped in the middle of nowhere Takato, and in case you forgot our Digimon are somewhere out there by themselves!" Rika snarled, pointing out into the vast wastelands of the surrounding desert. "We /have/ to find her!"

Takato bit his tongue, trying to focus his own growing anger elsewhere and not at the worried girl before him. The last 48 hours had not been easy ones; the tension between the two that had simmered under the surface now seemed ready to explode. He had tried to keep his feelings in check despite Rika's near-constant glacial looks, but now after seeing the level of foolishness she was willing to risk he could no longer keep silent.

"Rika..." he said, trying to keep a calm tone..."...this is Renamon's home. She knows how to live here and I know with Guilmon's help she'll be okay. But our first priority should be staying safe and not getting ourselves hurt."

"You can hide in that cave all you want Takato, but I'm not..."

"Darn it Rika! Renamon will be okay! Besides, do you think she wants you to risk yourself trying to find her? Her first priority would want you to be safe, THEN look for her when you can."

The woman opened her mouth to yell back a reply, but closed it just as quickly as she knew he was right. Still...

"Fine. But don't ever grab me like that again! I was fine on my own!"

Takato couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And in case you missed it Rika, there was a massive tornado that just about crawled up our bu...!"

"Damm it Takato, what is /wrong/ with you?" she yelled as her voice echoed over the dunes, her control finally shattered. "Ever since Jeri's birthday party, you've been Captain Rescue! I don't know what's wrong with you, but I /don't/ need your protection! I'm not some weak little girl like..."

Dead silence filled the air as Takato's gaze turned from exasperated to shocked in a second. Eyes narrowing, he fixed Rika a venomous look that matched her own minutes earlier.

"Weak as /who/ Rika...?"

Takato's tone told her right away she went too far; a boundary she knew to never cross was just blown off the map. Exhaling deeply, Rika gave him an apologetic look. "It's not... important Takato..." she said, trying to defuse the situation. But as she turned away to gather her thoughts, his hand grasped her arm in a tight hold. Glaring back, her remark froze in her throat as she noticed the look of anger in the boy's eyes.

"Yes, it is..." he whispered in a tight rasp, one Rika had never heard him use before now. "Who?"

Unable to meet his gaze, Rika looked away. "You know who I was going to say Takato, just as well as I do."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"/Why/ would you say that?" he hissed in quiet anger, the grasp around her arm still firmly in place. "You /know/ what she went through, just like the rest of us! How can you stand there and say Jeri's weak after the strength it took to get better from tha..."

"Because I wanted to hurt you, that's why!" Rika screamed back, saying the truth before she even realized it. "Because if I hurt you enough you will leave...me...alone!"

"What, trying to use my own mother against me wasn't enough? Now you gotta try and use the girl I used to love against me too!" he countered, ignoring the look of shock at something in Rika's eyes. "Oh, I caught that too! I mean, using my mom's worry to try and get me to stay home! What...do you hate me that much now for trying to keep you safe?"

Used to love...but...but...

Rika's mind froze in place at that series of words as she tried to understand what they could possibly mean. It was only after a few seconds could she refocus on the world around her. She jerked herself free from Takato's grasp, absently rubbed the spot on her arm as her anger boiled over once more.

"I never asked you to keep me safe Takato! Never /once/ asked you to risk your life for me!"

"That's what friends /do/ Rika! They help each other! Or are we not friends anymore?" he countered, ignoring the look of shock on her face.

"That's not fair..."

"Neither was that stunt you pulled with my Mom." he countered.

Another stretch of silence filled the air between them, the hot desert air picking up once more. Each teen tried to rein in their tempers before the friendship they shared -however tentatively at this point-was shattered permanently.

"Takato..." began Rika, her tone softening somewhat as she tried her best to keep her voice level. "I know you mean well, but I don't...I mean...it makes me feel...".

"Rika..." interrupted Takato, trying to get her attention.

"Please Takato, let me finish. I know you think you're doing the right thing...but..."

"Rika..." he said once more, his tone more urgent now, his air blowing as the wind picked up once more.

The teen felt her anger rising. Dammit Takato! I'm trying to be nice here... she thought bitterly to herself. Out loud, she said..."Takato, please! Whatever you've got to say it can't be more important than this!"

"Like heck it can't. Look!" he exclaimed, coming over and turning her head around to face the setting sun.

It was then Rika nearly wet herself at the sight of a huge funnel cloud-the largest she had ever seen outside of that tornado movie a few years earlier-filled the entire horizon as the massive storm barreled down upon them.

"Oh...shit..." whispered the girl, her choice of words mirroring Takato's thoughts precisely. But before she could say anything else Takato grabbed her hand and jerked her back to reality.

"RUN!" is all he said, and that was more than enough for her.

Hand in hand, the pair took off for the cave that had been their sanctuary for the past two days. The sand reached up well past their calves, making running difficult at best. But despite a valiant effort, the massive storm exploded with a fury as the intense winds reached them and both were threw to the ground as particles of sand scratched their exposed skin like miniature razor blades.

"Rika!" cried out the boy as she went tumbling down the other side of the dune. Pulling down his goggles, he ignored dozens of high-impact scrapes to his body as he slogged down the dune, reaching Rika as the girl tried to cough up a good chunk of the dune she had swallowed.

"Are you okay!" he yelled as best he could over the din, but her reply was lost in the maelstrom of wind that surrounded them. The roar of the storm grew closer as Takato weighted his options. With a sigh at what would surely start another argument, he leaned over and picked up Rika by the waist and promptly flung her over his shoulder, grunting deeply as her weight settled and added to his.

"Put me..#cough# down Takato..." she tried to say, but her voice was too scratched by the sand to be heard properly. Soon the embarrassment of the situation took a distant second as the need to protect her face forced the teen to bury her head in Takato's back, as the storm loomed closer.

Panting with each breath, Takato could barely see the mouth of their cave through the blinding sand. Trying to ignore his burning lungs and aching shoulder, the teen somehow found the strength to make it the last dozen or so steps before setting Rika down and slumping against a wall struggling for breath.

Rika staggered to her feet, a bit unsteady as she tried to reorient herself. Furious at being carried like a sack of potatoes, she whirled around to berate Takato when a distant rumbling caught her attention. Looking outside the cave mouth in horror, the teen could feel her eyes widen as the storm came straight towards their refuge. Turning, she went to warn Takato, but stood in shock as the boy had collapsed into a heap.

"Takato!" she screamed, a sudden stark fear filling her that she was going to lose him. With that panic filling her, Rika found the strength to help the boy onto her shoulder and deeper into the cave as the roar of the data tornado came crashing down upon them full force.

The world then went dark.

Night slowly blurred into day as Takato jerked awake, immediately regretting the action as his pounding headache returned full force. Wincing slightly he tried to look around, but the nearby light from a campfire hurt his eyes too much so he closed them, instead listening to his surroundings.

The gentle crackle of a the fire got his attention first, the smell of burning wood strong in the air. Close-by the steady drip of water registered, like a faucet dripping into a half-full sink. Placing his hand on the cold stone floor, he tried to get to his feet. A wave of dizziness came over him and he dropped back to one knee.

A soft grunt grabbed Rika's attention as she glanced over towards the corner she had put the sleeping Takato. Seeing movement in the shadowy boundaries of the firelight, she stood up and walked over with a small torch in her hand. "Takato, you awake..?" she asked gingerly; a marked difference in tone from the last time she had spoken to the boy.

"I think so Rika..." he answered hesitantly as he opened his eyes for a second try at seeing. Slowly the world came back into view as Rika's outline solidified in the glow of the torch. "Are you...okay..?" he asked with a quiet urgency, his gaze finally stabilizing after a few more seconds.

Taken aback by his first thoughts being on her safety, Rika ignored the feeling in her heart and shrugged a reply. "Yea, I guess. As okay as I can be trapped in a collapsed cave."

Rika's words took a moment to register, but when they did Takato turned around to see that the cave entrance had indeed become blocked, leaving them safe from the ravages of the outside storms but at a dark price.

Turning back to face Rika, he squinted as she drew closer. "Can we dig our way out?" he asked, finally able to stand up on his own.

"I don't think so. Some of those boulders look bigger than Growlmon. We're trapped Takato."

"Let me try, Rika. Maybe I'll be able to move some and..." he said, starting to walk over but crumpling inside a half-dozen steps as he fought off another bout of dizziness. Laboring for air, he didn't even feel Rika's arm around his waist at first. It wasn't until he was halfway towards the fire he noticed the look of worry on the girl's face. He went to say something, but stopped when she shot him a look.

"Don't. Just...don't say anything. Sit down and get warm. Eat something..." she half-growled, not meeting his gaze as he sat by the fire. Rika moved to sit opposite her friend and threw him a granola bar from the beat and battered backpacks that somehow survived the rough ride into the digital world.

Catching the treat, Takato quickly unwrapped the food and devoured it. Four good sized bites later he finished it, stuffing the empty wrapper into his jeans pocket.

There was no sound save for the crackling fire as each moment felt like an eternity. Rika stared into a small cup of water from the thermos as Takato stared into the fire, looking as if the answer to everything was hidden in the flames.

"I'm sorry."

Both then blinked hard as they said the same thing at the same time. A smile tugged at each corner of their mouths for a moment before Takato nodded towards her. "You first."

Her face softened as she stared into the fire, unable to meet Takato's gaze. "What I...Jeri's not weak."

"They why did you almost say it?"

"Because I wanted to hurt you, I guess"

Takato thought about that for a long moment before sighing. "Do you hate me that much?"

The words tore into Rika's soul, forcing her to wince in silent agony as she tried to explain without revealing more than necessary. "I..I don't hate you Takato. I just...when you always leap to the rescue, it..it made me feel like..."

"Like...what?"

It was only then could she face Takato, fixing him with a hurt gaze. "Like you don't believe in me."

The look on Takato's face caused her to wince, the hurt there almost a tangible weight upon his features. Painful silence surrounded the pair as he tried to find some way to respond, but simply could not find the words.

"Ever since Jeri's birthday party, you've been different Takato; always leaping to my rescue even before the quakes started. And don't think I haven't noticed you and Jeri barely talking either. What I find weird is all of this happens after you disappear for a half-hour with her in her room while the rest of us were helping to clean up..." she said, more than a hint of suggestion in her voice.

A flush of surprise washed away most of the hurt from Takato's face, only to be replaced by sheer embarrassment. "Wait..." he said softly..." you think..I mean...you honestly think that Jeri and I...?"

"Well, didn't you?"

"Rika, Jeri and I...we didn't do anything. We just...talked about stuff."

"Uh huh."

Takato could tell she didn't believe him. "I swear it's the truth Rika. You remember how upset she was when Suzie gave her that stuffed lion for her birthday? She tried to cover it while Suzie was there, but after she left..."

Having forgotten about that, Rika remembered Jeri being upset at having received the stuffed lion as a gift. The fault was not on Suzie as the young girl only had the best intentions in her heart; the plush toy was from Suzie's own stuffed animal collection. Freshly washed and mane combed, Suzie only wanted to 'make Jeri not be lonely anymore'. But after she left the party, Jeri's front of delight at the gift changed into a powerful sadness; the likeness of the toy to Leomon's own features brought back all the wrong feelings and memories.

"Oh, yea." was Rika's only reply.

"I wanted to talk to her, try and help her feel better. But we...we kinda wound up talking about other stuff."

At that, Rika raised an eyebrow, more than a little curious as to what could have been discussed that would make Takato act so weird since then. But before she could ask, the ground beneath them began to rumble as the pair of Tamers fixed each other with a horrified look.

"Quake!" Takato shouted as both he and Rika tried to get to their feet, admist the gyrations of the earth beneath them. "We've got to get someplace safe!"

"We're trapped in the middle of a freaking cave Takato! Where do you suggest we go!"

Any reply the boy could give was lost as the ground ripped open, a spider's web of lines arching out from around the split in the earth. Rika grabbed the two satchels of supplies and tried to leap towards Takato when the earth opened up beneath her. With a thunderous roar the ground beneath her vanished and she fell into the new fissure, knapsacks flying onto the ground near the boy.

"Rika!" screamed Takato as he was thrown back by the force of the quake, landing on his left elbow with enough force to stun him into inaction as a rock cut deep into his skin. Dust and particulate filled the air, making his already labored breathing worse off as he wound face down in the dirt.

The madness seemed to last forever until the ground finally settled down. Takato righted himselfand scrambled over on his hands and knees to the gaping maw in the earth. Grabbing one of the few remaining limbs to stay lit from the destroyed fire, Takato waved the burning torch around, the fear in his voice almost a living thing.

"Rika! Where are you? Answer me!"

For a good minute there was no reply; no sound at all other than the earth around him settling back into place. Focused on the chasm, he called out once more. "Rika, please, answer me!"

"You...don't have to yell Takato..." she called back in reply, coughing as the dirt continued to rain down on her from the jagged sides of the newly formed fissure.

Blinking as he finally saw movement in the haze that filled the drop, Takato moved the torch to one side and finally saw Rika. About fifteen feet down the Tamer was holding onto a pair of rock handholds looking grimy but still alive.

"Thank you..." the boy whispered, silently praising whatever powers were watching over the girl. "Hold on...I'll get you out!" he called down as he went to grab his knapsack, gritting his teeth as pain shot the length of his arm. Wincing, he ignored it and searched through the bag trying to find anything that would help Rika scale the rock wall.

"Rika, there's nothing in here!" he shouted, grabbing the second bag and finding the same within.

"It's okay Takato!" she called back, grunting silently as she searched the wall for another handhold. Slowly, she inched her way up, taking care to find a solid support for her foot as she continued to work her way towards the surface. "I think...I can climb..out.."

Scrambling back over to the ledge, Takato jammed the torch into the dirt, a faint glow illuminating the sides of the canyon. Anchoring his feet as best he could, the young man stretched out his full length and extended his right arm as far as possible. "Rika, can you reach my hand?"

"I...think...so..." she called back, shielding her eyes from the falling dirt as another handhold was found. Inch by aching inch she continued to edge her way up the cliff side. Each second seemed to take an hour as Rika slowly but surely made her way up the rock wall.

At long last Rika reached within Takato's grasp and the young man wrapped his fingers around hers, straining to help her the rest of the way. It was then the foothold Rika had been using crumbled, and the full weight of her body became hinged on Takato's arm.

Takato felt as if his arm was going to pull right out of its socket. On instinct, his left arm reached over to balance the load, but the added weight made the gash on his elbow bleed harder. "Takato...?" she asked with a worried tone as two blood droplets hit her cheek.

"I've...got you...Rika...!" Takato called through clenched teeth as he looked down at her. "Try to find a good foothold!"

Rika could only look at Takato, the strain on his face taking her full attention. It was clear the boy was in immense pain, yet his only thoughts were of her safety before anything else.

"Rika...hurry...please..." he whimpered, his arms on fire as more blood trickled down his arm.

Hearing the pain in his voice Rika snapped back to reality, focusing on finding a foothold. But try as she might, no good purchase could be found, and the blood from Takato's injury was getting worse as his entire forearm was streaked with red.

"Takato, let me go!" she called up with a steady voice.

Blinking, the youth looked at her as if she was speaking in tongues. "What are you talking about?" he called back in disbelief.

"You're too hurt! Drop me! There's a ledge not to far below! I can make it there, and try to find another way up!"

"Rika, I can't just drop you! If you miss the ledge, then there's not telling how far you'll fall!"

"Takato, if you don't drop me, we'll both go over!"

Growling at the unfairness of the situation, Takato tried to decide what was best. It was only after a few long seconds did he admit she had a point. "Darn it! Okay Rika, get ready! I'm going to drop you after I drop the torch. It should hit the ledge and you can see it better!"

At that Rika turned pale as a ghost as she realized what that would mean."Takato, don't waste the torch!" she called back up. "I'll be fin..."

It was too late as the torch floated past. But as Takato watched on, the look on his face went from shock to abject horror as the torch continued to fall right past Rika...with no ledge in sight. Soon the faint light disappeared altogether in the depths of the chasm, leaving the two teens to face each other in the light of Rika's lie.

"Rika..." he started to say, but stopped in shock as he felt her trying to escape his grip.

"Let me go Takato!" she yelled up, tears streaming down her cheeks at what she knew she had to do to save him.

"I...can't! I won't!"

"If you don't let me go Takato, we're both going to die!"

:"I don't care!"

"Well I do!" she screamed back, trying to break free of the boy's steel grasp. "No one's going to die..not for me! So let the fu...!"

"Dammit Rika!" the youth yelled, his anger at the thought of what she was trying to do sending him beyond reason. "I love you and I will /never/ let you go, so for the love of God climb!"

The words hit Rika like a freight train, stunning her to the very core of her being. Time seemed to freeze in place as she could only stare agape at the youth on the ledge above her, his eyes mixed with both anguish and fury.

Long seconds passed until Rika found herself unable to meet the boy's gaze any further. Fishing around in the limited light, the Tamer found one hand hold, then the other, as she slowly started to make her way back up the cliff. Within a few seconds she cleared the edge and Takato helped her the rest of the way, his anger seemingly gone for the moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a worried voice.

She said nothing, simply nodding in answer.

"What are you thinking?" he asked suddenly, his grip on her shoulders tightening in reflex. "You were going to make me let you go when you /knew/ there was no ledge there!"

Her head snapped up, eyes blazing at the accusation. "That was /my/ choice Takato! There was no point in us both going over the edge!"

"You could have died Rika! You...you could have died..." he stammered, eyes filling with moisture at the thought of her lifeless body lying crumpled in the darkness of the fissure ..."and I would never see you again. Never hear your voice again..."

The young woman looked on as Takato's expression changed from one of anger and confusion to nightmarish loss. She tried to pull away, but the boy's grip was stronger than she would have guessed.

"I love you Rika..."

"Don't..don't say things like that Takato!"

"But...Rika..it's tru...".

"Stop saying it!" she shouted, jerking free of his grasp and staggering to her feet. "You don't love me! You...can't!"

The boy followed Rika's motions, rising to his feet as her anger lashed out at him like a viper. "Rika, I promise you I'm not just saying that."

"STOP...SAYING...THAT!" she screamed, her voice ricocheting off the cave walls and down the long tunnel that led to parts yet explored. "You can't love me and Jeri! Who said you could do that to her? Who said you could love me?"

"Jeri did!"

Those words seem to stun Rika into stark silence, her eyes widening as his words hit home.

"Rika, please, you've /got/ to understand..." he began, so wanting to hold her and try to explain the feelings that filled him, but unable to bring himself to cross the short distance between them. "That's what Jeri and I talked about that night; that's what she wanted me to do to make her happy. To tell you how I feel..."

Rika could only stand there, her mind racing at the revelation that Jeri herself was behind this...this madness.

Sighing softly, Takato found a large rock and sat down, looking up at Rika with a sad expression. This was not the way he wanted to explain the conversation he had with Jeri such a few short weeks ago.

"I love her Rika. I guess...well, that's not a real surprise considering the way I was freaking out during that whole mess with the D-Reaper. After we lost Guilmon and the other Digimon, Jeri and I kinda kept getting closer, ya know? I was even going to ask her to the Summer Dance."

Rika listened quietly, her fury a few minutes ago evaporating in the light of Takato's honest outpouring of emotion. Slowly, she sat on a nearby rock as his explanation continued.

"But then I found the portal to the Digital World, and we went back to get everyone." A brief smile wavered over his face for a moment before fading. "I thought we'd all be happy once our Digimon came home, but it only made Jeri sad again. Seeing all of us back with our Digimon made her miss Leomon that much more, and I guess she wasn't over his death as much as she wanted us to think..." It was then he looked up at her, a soft look upon his face. "That's when I decided to tell her how I really felt Rika; so that way she'd understand that she wasn't going to be alone because I wanted to be there for her. You know...kinda officially seeing each other."

It was then the teen seemed to deflate right before her eyes as a painful memory tugged at the corners of his mind. "But when I tried to tell her, she tells me she knows what I'm gonna say, and that she doesn't feel the same way about me anymore."

At that Rika blinked, not sure if she had heard Takato correctly. Her mind reprocessed what he just said, and still she found it impossible that Jeri would reject Takato after it was so clear how they felt about each other.

"Did..did she say why...?"

Takato looked up as Rika's voice cut into the quiet of the cavern. From an outsiders viewpoint, they would be hard pressed to tell who was more shocked; Takato at the question, or Rika for asking in the first place.

"She said that she still cared for me Rika, but...she couldn't love me back; not the way she wanted too."

"But maybe..with time..." Rika quietly suggested as what was left of her anger drifted away, Takato's heartbreak leaving her too stunned to be upset.

The boy shook his head. "I told her that too; that I was willing to wait no matter how long it took. But she just looked at me and she told me I deserved someone better; that I didn't deserve to be second best."

Blinking, the young woman looked at Takato with confusion as she found herself hugging her knees to her chest. "Second best?" she echoed softly.

The youth tried to force a small smile but couldn't even do that. "Yea, and I think you know to who."

For a long moment, Rika tried to figure out who Jeri could have possibly meant. Then, in a moment of pure clarity, the Tamer realized who it had to be.

"Oh..." is all she could say in reply, feeling the same sense odd understanding now as Takato must have then. "I didn't know she felt that way about..."

"Yea..same here."

Another painful silence filled the air as eye contact was avoided at costs. The only sounds were their soft breathing, each Tamer's shadow a shimmering reflection on the wall. Here and there, scattered twigs and branches of the displaced fire continued flicker in the dirt. Takato stood, wincing as his arm protested the movement. Drawing in a sharp breath through his teeth to control the pain, he missed the sudden look of concern as it darted across Rika's eyes.

Trying to ignore the wet trails of blood as they trickled down his arm, Takato started to walk around, gathering scattered pieces of the fire. Soon it was burning steady once more, and the boy turned his attention to the knapsacks as he rummaged through them for something to bandage his elbow.

The sudden sound of fabric ripping filled the cave, startling Takato for a moment before turning around to face Rika. In the soft glow of the firelight, her left hand holding torn piece of cotton.

Ignoring the look, Rika walked over to her friend and gently took his wounded arm into her hand. Pressing the cleanest side of the material against the wound, she wrapped it snugly to try and stave off the bleeding.

"Rika..." he whispered, but a quick shake of her head drove him into silence once more.

"Just...don't...Takato..."

Nodding, he watched as Rika finished bandaging his arm, flexing it slightly after the last bit of material was tucked away.

"Better?"

"Yea, a lot. Thanks."

"Good."

Another dark silence filled the cave as the two teens were left with an awkward impasse, neither of them in a hurry to start arguing once more. Choosing quiet over anger, the pair sat down and warmed themselves as the few feet between them could have well being miles.

The fire continued to burn slowly as the two Tamers looked at the flickering light, lost in their own thoughts. Not a word had been spoken, and the silence was beginning to bring a heavy weight on the pair. Finally, Rika could take it no longer; standing up, she grabbed one of the larger branches in the fire and snatched up her knapsack.

Blinking at the sudden flurry of motion, Takato left his own thoughts and watched the departing girl. "Uhm..Rika..where...?"

"I need to be alone." was the gruff response as she started down the long tunnel, not giving Takato a second glance as she carefully made her way down the shallow slope as it descended deeper into the depths of the Digital World.

"But..Rika..I...I mean..we..." he stammered, trying his best to say what was in his heart.

Rika paused without looking back. "Maybe when I come back you'll be over this stupid 'love' crap and we can focus on getting out of here." she spat, the bile in her voice like venom. Before her echo could fade away, the girl stalked off, missing the look of painful sadness on Takato's face unaware her own carried the same look.

Takato could only watch as the light of Rika's torch vanished down the long tunnel and finally out of sight, leaving the boy alone with confused feelings and a heavy heart. But as he fixed on the bleakness of the distant shadows, a cloud fell over his soul. Anger at Rika's dismissal of his feelings boiled over, and the boy's fists tightened. As his mood darkened, a scowl of anger crossed his face as he turned towards the collapsed entryway.

With hard strides, Takato walked over to the barrier of rocks and quickly began to toss the smaller ones away as he tried to clear a path. Ignoring the agony his arm as he did the trail of tears upon his cheeks, the broken hearted teen focused all his anger and pain on the rocks ahead.

Rika struggled to her feet once more, the slippery slope having sent her onto her bottom more than once already. Finally finding a path along the rocks that wasn't too badly covered in moss, the young woman continued her descent into the cave being careful to focus on the path ahead instead of the hurt young boy she had left behind.

"Stupid Goggle-Head..." she fumed, inching her way down the trail as the flickering torch revealed the pathway a foot at a time. "Telling me some stupid crap about loving me just because Jeri said so. I mean...as if..."

The one sided conversation continued for a long time as the walls of the cave changed from slick, moisture covered surfaces to a dry, rocky texture as the temperature steadily increased. It was then the sounds of waves crashing upon a shore drew her attention back to reality.

The underground lake seemed to stretch into infinity as she could not see an opposite shore at all. Small bubbles of warm water plopped to the surface, giving off hints of steam. As she reached the edge of the lake, she looked down and noticed some driftwood scattered along the bank. Not really caring how the wood wound up here of all places, the Tamer gathered up what she could and used the glowing embers of her torch to start the fire. As it grew, Rika carefully walked over to the lake edge and took out her Digivice.

Scanning the lake revealed no Digimon threats; a problem the young woman was grateful to not have to deal with on top of everything else. She knelt down and gingerly tested the temperature, blinking in surprise as it was no warmer than regular bath water. A thought ran through her mind, and after noticing the layers of grime on her skin she decided to go with the notion.

Sneakers and socks were the first to go, followed shortly by the dusty jeans and T-shirt. Her ribbon came next, letting her soft, red hair cascade down until it almost brushed against her shoulders. Now dressed only in her white bra and matching cotton panties, Rika took a quick look over her shoulder, scanning the shadows for any sign of prying eyes that might have followed her down the slope. Seeing none, her fingertips drifted to the front clasp of her bra and soon it and the matching bottoms joined the other clothes in a pile on the ground. Gingerly her Digivice landed on top of the garments

Taking a hesitant step, Rika winced as the warm water assaulted the nerves in her sensitive toes. Jerking her foot back, she waited for the tingle to subside before trying once more. Now slightly used to the sensation, she slowly began again, this time sighing in relaxation instead of surprise as the warm water rose to her ankles, then higher as she moved away from the shore.

The water was remarkably clear for an underground lake; she could see fairly all the way down to her toes, and by now the water was up to her bare breasts. Standing still, she quietly enjoyed the warm liquid as it rushed over her, the dirt dissolving as the current pulled it from her skin.

Taking a final step, Rika mentally recalled Henry's advice from their first trip into the digital world and focused on breathing underwater. As the warmth of the lake surrounded her neck then ears, Rika opened her eyes to see a beauty unmatched by anything in recent memory.

The world of the lake below the surface was one of stark color, every hue imaginable reaching out in all directions. Yellow coral anchored on blue quartz caught her attention first as she swam past, taken by surprise as the coral suddenly changed to blue matching the rock perfectly as it's defense mechanism activated. Backing away slowly, Rika watched as it turned yellow once more, the shimmering beauty bringing a light smile to her lips. Turning, she swam a little further on, watching as a school of digi-gnomes swam around her for a moment, chattering in their native language before darting off into the dark depths of an underground grotto.

"Hey...wait..!" Rika called out, hoping they could have relayed a message to the outside world, but the school was gone before the words could have been repeated. With a sigh she continued on a little further, still amazed by the beauty around her as her trouble above the surface were momentarily forgotten.

Takato clutched his arm, the pain returning as a small rock had shifted loose from the pile and landed squarely on the injured joint as if aimed by some unseen force. Dark thoughts filled his mind; his anger at the situation still clouding his hurt soul. Half torn between going after the girl and staying to work on his Herculean task, Takato chose the latter and went back to the rock pile, digging with the slim hope that daylight was just beyond the next rock.

As if a mermaid venturing onto dry land, Rika rose from the extended bath and carefully made her way back towards the fire feeling infinitely better as the worse of the grit was gone. She bent over to dress once more, but paused when she realized the state of her clothes. Mentally debating on if she should risk staying bare too much longer, the young Tamer decided that Takatoif nothing elsewas not a peeping tom and she would be safe from any unexpected viewing. For a moment, the memory of Takato's face as he realized there was no ledge filled her mind, causing her to shiver as the heated argument replayed word for word in her memory.

"Stop it!" she hissed at herself, shaking her head to clear it. "I didn't ask him to try and save me like some stupid goggle-wearing super hero..." she fumed, snatching up her clothes in a fierce grasp. Leaving her Digivice on a nearby rock, the teen plunged the garments into the lake, looking as if she was trying to drown them rather than rinse them out.

Only when she came to the shirt did her anger seems to subside. As her fingertips ran over the torn fabric, the incident from the chasm filled her mind once more. But instead of the anger he felt at her deception, it was the look of fear and agony he put himself through as he begged her to climb; his cry of love for her still echoing down the chasm walls.

"Why does he love me?" she quietly asked herself. "What could he possibly see in me?" she asked her reflection as it rippled in the water. It's not anything physical, that's for sure.. she darkly thought as she gazed at her nearly flat chest before standing to judge her bottom as being fairly plain and uninteresting.

Spinning around like a model on stage, Rika frowned as nothing she saw helped her to understand what Takato could find so compelling. Still, there must be /something/ that would cause him to say that, but what?

He shouldn't love her. He /couldn't/.

But he did.

WHY? she angrily asked herself as her clothes were placed on a few nearby rocks to dry.

Listen to Takato with both your heart and head. You might be surprised by what they both have to say...

Jeri's words surfaced as Rika slowly sat down upon a warm rock, the realization hitting her full-on. She had told Jeri she would at least try and listen to Takato, and she never gave him that chance.

A sense of self-loathing filled the Tamer as she stared at the fire that crackled only a few feet away. Instead of listening to the boy and his reasons, she blocked him out before he could explain. By denying him even the slightest of chances to prove his point, Rika realized she had fairly much taken something that meant a great deal to the boy and stomped on it with cleats.

"God, I /am/ a jerk sometimes..." she muttered, darkly wondering how many deities had been waiting to mark this moment on their calendar.

"Am I that dead inside that I can't even consider someone other than Renamon and my family loving me?" she asked herself point blank, and found there was no answer. She had tried to keep everyone at bay; to keep from caring so when the time came for them to leave-as they always did-it wouldn't hurt like before.

Like when her dad left.

Pulling her knees to her chest, the Tamer could still remember the last argument her mom and dad had; still able to recall every hurt pause and vile insult as the pair traded barbs across the living room. She remembered the number of stomps he made to the bedroom as he began to pack; the strength of his last quick hug and a promise that everything would be okay that still rung in her ears.

It was all so easy to remember really; after all, the next day was her birthday.

The tears began to fall and Rika knew she could not stop them. Burying her face in her knees, the Tamer allowed herself a few moments of sadness as the memories played out in her mind as they always did; nothing she could do would change the past.

But as a feeling of deep melancholy filled her, she suddenly realized that while she could not change the past and all the pain it held, the present was still within her power to make amends for. Standing, she wiped the tears from her eyes and quickly got dressed, beyond caring her clothes clung to her like a second skin in spots. Bypassing her still soaked socks, she slipped on her sneakers and glanced up at the top of the hill.

"After everything Jeri's been through, all she asked was for me to listen. This time, I'm going too Takato, I promise."

Grabbing several thick branches she set them alight, Rika slipped her Digivice back into place as her satchel was tossed over a shoulder. Now with a purpose she strode up the hill, determined to put right what she had let go so wrong.

Her friendship with Takato and word to Jeri demanded she do no less.

As she reached the top of the hill the torches were jammed into the ground as her ears picked up the sound of falling rocks. As her eyes adjusted to the lower light, she spotted the young man at the cave entrance. Watching for a long moment as he struggled with a large boulder, Rika summed up all her courage and walked over.

"Takato?"

If the boy heard her, he made no showing of it. Grunting, he pushed the large rock off to one side and started on the next.

"Takato...?" she said again, unable to see his face in the dim light.

"What do you want?" he growled in reply, not turning to face the girl.

The anger in his voice took her by surprise, but she held her ground. "I...Takato...I wanted to say I'm sorry for..."

"For what? Taking out my heart and stomping on it, or trying to kill yourself and having me feel guilty for the rest of my life?"

The ice cold hatred in his voice hit Rika like a physical blow. "Takato...what I did was wrong...I know. I just...you're my friend and I didn't want you to..."

Whirling, he fixed the girl with a look of sheer disbelief. It was only then did Rika see the deeply stained tracks of tears as they lined his cheeks; the haunted look in his eyes.

"I'm you're friend? Well, you've got a funny way of showing it Rika!" he spat, the wall of rock momentarily forgotten. "You think this is some kinda game!" he said, voice wavering as raw emotions bled into his tone. "I tell you how I feel and you see how many damm pieces you can chop my heart up into!"

"Takato..."

Ignoring the look of hurt on her face, Takato continued to rail against his tormentor. The sweet, innocent boy that expressed his hearts' deepest wishes now lost under that of a young man who's heart now only held pain and anguish.

"Do you know how many nightmares I had about you on that train Rika?" he spat, fixing her with a dark look. "Do you /know/ how many times I've woke up screaming in terror that I missed and you died on those tracks! That...that I wasn't able to save you and tell you how I feel...". his voice trailed off as he sank to his knees, the dark shadows of his nightmares coming back to haunt him full force. "That I couldn't keep my promise to Jeri...that I lost you both..."

Rika could barely breath, totally taken aback by the admission from her friend. She had no clue that near-miss on the runaway Locomon had caused Takato such distress. Taking a step closer she feel to her knees and gingerly reached over to hold his shoulders.

Takato was oblivious to her touch now, lost in the depths of his personal hell that he had carried these many months. "Never could tell you how much you mean to me. Never tell you that you make me a better Tamer. Never got the chance to hold you and tell you how your smile makes me feel. That's all she wanted Rika...".

"Who...Jeri?"

"That's what she asked me to do Rika; tell you and she'd be happy again...". It was then his voice trailed off as he looked at her with those hurt-filled eyes, unable to go any further.

His words washed over her soul, forcing her to realize that for some reason his heart was the happiest when close to hers. Before she could even stop herself, Rika pulled the boy into a powerful embrace, clutching him close as he sobbed into her shoulder. Her voice whispered 'I'm sorry' over and over into his ear, trying to drive out the demons she had brought forth from the hidden corners of his soul.

Jeri was willing to give up Takato so he'd be happy...with me... she thought, the quiet ramification echoing through her soul.

They held each other for what felt like hours, Takato softly clutching at Rika as if she were but a dream that might disappear at any moment and Rika returned the hold trying to keep him from slipping back into the realm of nightmares.

It was then they gingerly pulled apart and their eyes met. There, in the depths of his tears, Rika finally saw the truth; Takato loved her. Maybe for all the reasons he said earlier; maybe for none he had yet to reveal. But there was the truth she could not ignorehe loved her.

Rika's sense of self-preservation tried to kick in, forcing her to back away emotionally or face the consequences. Don't get attached...make him keep his distance...you don't need him...he'll leave you... the voice whispered in Rika's mind as the fear of being hurt haunted her once more. It was then she felt his touch upon her cheek, and the dark voices of her own inner fears were torn asunder by the feeling of his fingertips upon her skin. He's willing to give me everything-his trust, his love, his friendship without question... she realized, her own fingers matching the boy's movements as they wiped the tears from his cheek.

Time seemed to freeze in place as the pair of Tamers looked at each other, all pretense and attitude stripped away by the raw outpouring of emotions. Rika's final defenses crumbled, and in a moment of pure honesty she showed Takato the depths of her friendship as her lips tenderly found his.

In the years to come, they would change and grow in different ways, but for the two, this moment-this first kiss of true love-seared into their minds in that place where neither time or fate can ever lay claim and erase it.

Trembling, Rika felt herself floating at the feeling of warmth that filled her. A quiet voice within urged her to deepen the kiss; apologizing to the boy she had hurt with her blind arrogance.

Takato whimpered softly as Rika kissed him deeper, the motion catching him off guard until he could find the mental clarity to respond in kind. They stayed like that for an eternity before each pulled away, the dire need to breath overwhelming the need to keep the passionate embrace going. Crimson stained both pair of cheeks as they looked at each other, unsure what to do or say next.

Rika looked on with confusion, the joy in her heart at seeing the smile on Takato's face countered by the uneasy feeling that something was amiss. Within the kiss, she could feel his trust for her; nothing she could ever do would cause his heart pain again. But as she gazed into her own soul, she found she could not do the same, despite how much she wanted otherwise.

I want to trust him... she said to herself, eyes still locked on the boy next to her. But why am I scared to? Why can't I tell him how I feel? He's willing to give me everything, and I...I can't give anything in return...

The realization forced the smile from her face, and Takato immediately knew something was wrong. Reaching over, his hand found hers and squeezed gently as if trying to give his strength to her through their touch.

The motion barely registered on Rika's perceptions as she continued to feel the growing doubts within. She had nothing to give him; nothing to show she trusted him in return. The kiss was one thing; but to give her heart...she wasn't sure she could do that.

Not even for Takato.

It was then the idea came to her; an insane idea within the hurricane of emotion held in her heart. Blinking, she was taken aback by the notion, not sure where it had come from and scared that she had thought of it in the first place.

Standing, her arms wrapped around her, as if protecting herself from the unexpected thought. Her body and mind argued about the idea, each unwilling to see the other's point of view.

"Rika...did I hurt you.?" Takato asked softly, his voice breaking with worry that he had somehow caused her pain.

Shaking her head, Rika looked over at her friend, forcing a soft smile to the corners of her lips. "No Takato, you didn't. You could never hurt me like that..." she found herself saying. The words seemed to echo in her mind as she realized how right she was; Takato would /never/ hurt her like that. His soul was too innocent, too pure, to put himself before anyone else.

It was then she realized she did have one thing she could trust him with other than her heart; one thing that was hers to give an no one else's. One thing the might help her to see if she could trust him with her heart totally without reservation.

But if she asked, what would he think of her then?

Would he still love her?

"Takato..?"

"Yea Rika?"

"Do you...trust me?"

Blinking, the boy took a moment make sure he heard the question correctly before replying. "Of course I do."

Nodding, Rika fell silent for a few moments longer.

"Uhm...Rika?"

"Humm?"

"Do you...trust me?"

"I'm...not sure Takato."

Rika could hear the boy's eyes blink in confusion as she continued to stare off into space, trying to put into words what she herself didn't fully understand. "I know you would never hurt me, but I don't mean...I can't..."...she stammered, unable to find the words for a second. It was then the simply turned and faced him as she admitted the truth. "Takato, I don't know if I can trust your words. I want to...I really /do/..but...I...I'm scared..."

"Rika..."

"I have to know something about myself Takato before anything else. "

"What Rika..what do you have to know?" he asked gently, wanting to find out this thing that scared her; something that not even the strongest foe had managed to accomplish.

"I have to know if I can feel for you the same kind of love you have for me. I have to know...if I can still feel love at all...or am I just...dead...inside."

"How?" he asked softly, ready to move the world for her if she asked.

But nothing could prepare the young man for what she would ask next.

"Takato, I would like...I mean...I wish...would you..." she stammered, trying to get the words out but failing as her cheeks turned cherry red with embarrassment and fear.

Something in Takato told him to get his butt over next to her; that if whatever she was going to ask scared her this much, then she might need his strength if only for a moment. Tenderly his fingers wrapped around her own, the boy held her close as if lending his own spirit to her.

Feeling oddly comforted by the motion, Rika took a deep breath and met Takato's gaze with her own as the words finally tumbled forth.

"Takato, will you please make love to me?"

A look of deep confusion, then embarrassment crossed his face as Takato could only stare at her in shock, his mind still processing what she had said.

Rika could almost feel the boy's gaze burn a hole in her Of course you idiot... she chided herself...you just asked him if he wanted to sleep with youwhat did you expect? With a look of horror, Rika began to pull away, her face blazing crimson at the mistake. "I'm sorry Takato, I shouldn't have..." she began, but was stopped by the young man's grasp.

"Rika...?"

Her silence was the only answer.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you ask me that?"

The Tamer sighed, resting her head on his chest. "Because I...I've been told things in the past Takato; stuff I took at face value and I...I got hurt. I know you love me, and I can feel it even now...but...".

"But...you don't know if you feel the same way about me?"

Shaking her head, she sighed once more. "I...I don't know if I can feel that kind of love Takato. Not just for you...but for anyone."

"Then why did you...?"

Her fingertip fell upon his lips, quieting him down as she looked at him with a soft gaze. "Because...I have /just/ enough trust left that I know you won't hurt me; that I can give...that part of me...to someone who I know would never take it for granted. Maybe...if I can trust you with...that...then I can learn to trust you with my heart."

"But Rika...I won't be..I mean...you'll waste it...on me."

A small but honest smile crossed her lips as she shook her head. "I don't see it that way."

Flushing red from the light praise, Takato looked away, trying to regain his train of thought.

"Unless...of course...you don't want to. I mean, I know I'm not very pretty.." Rika began to point out when a soft but powerful kiss stopped her mid-track. "Don't you ever say that about yourself again.." he whispered once he pulled away, fixing her with a look that left no room for argument. "You're beautiful."

Nodding, she again rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat in the quiet of the cave. "Will you?" she asked after several minutes had passed.

Gathering up all his courage, Takato nodded as he pulled her close. "I'll do my best Rika..." he muttered, the fear creeping into his voice as the full weight of what she was asking hit him. "But you have to promise me if I hurt you you tell me and I'll stop."

Blinking at the urgency in his voice, Rika looked up at him. "But you won'..."

"Please, Rika... /promise/ me." he asked again, his grasp around her unsteady as he needed to hear her pledge it.

"I...I promise Takato. I swear..." she replied, watching as some of the fear drained from his face, clearly comforted by her words.

The pair stood there for long moments, a certain uneasiness between them as neither quite knew what they should do next. The silence grew uncomfortable as Rika finally nudged the boy. "So...start already...". she said, the humor in her voice masking the fear inside.

"Uhm..what do I do first?" he asked, face still flushed crimson.

At that she blinked, fixing him with an odd look. "Don't you boys have like, I don't know...guidelines for stuff like this? I mean, all that locker room talk has to be of some help."

His cheeks darkening by several shades, Takato looked away for a moment as he studied an interesting patch of dirt on the ground. "Uhm...the stuff that goes on in the boy's locker room really isn't that...accurate Rika. Well, I don't think it is anyway. Besides..." he started to say, but trailed off after a moment.

"Besides...what?" she prompted with another subtle nudge.

"Even if most of it is true, I kinda think you deserve to be treated better than that..." he said softly, still unable to meet her gaze but the truth in his tone was beyond question.

With a soft hug Rika pulled the boy closer, kissing his cheek before wrapping her fingers around his. Looking around at the main cavern, Rika felt all the darkness of their recent arguments lingering around them like an unseen specter. It was then she smiled to herself, knowing exactly what to do.

Taking the boy's hand, Rika lead him to the campfire and guided him to stand still for a moment. As he watched, she gathered up the torches left at the entrance to the lake tunnel and placed them around the campfire at various locations. Soon their small part of the stone prison was aglow with a warm, vibrant light that chased those dark fears away.

Taking a moment to combine both her blanket and Takato's into a makeshift place to sit, she went over and took his hand once more, stopping when they were standing beside the fabric. Gingerly she guided his fingers to the sides of her shirt then mimicked the motions with him. With a gentle kiss she lifted up on the fabric and began to work the shirt out from his jeans.

A light shiver ran through Takato as Rika's hands left his own at the bottom of her shirt. With a gentle tug he followed her lead, and in a few moments the broken hearted shirt was lifted up and over her shoulders.

Almost in unison Takato's shirt suffered the same fate and the two coverings drifted to the cave floor, leaving the two teens to stare at each other in innocent wonderment.

The sight before Takato took his breath away, as the soft glow of the firelight seemed to make Rika shine as if an angel on Earth. Hesitantly his fingers returned to her sides, caressing the beautiful bare skin as he finally let his gaze drift to the white bra and the treasures held underneath. He tried to find the words to tell Rika how beautiful she was, but he couldn't find the ability to speak at the moment to save his life.

Rika blushed deeply under his gaze, not sure why he looked so taken aback. "I'm sorry there's...not more to look at.." she whispered, remembering her earlier glance into the lake and seeing a distinct lack of physical appeal.

The boy could only stand there in disbelief as Rika apologized for something that needed none. "Rika...you're perfect...just like you are...". he whispered back, fingertips resting on her back and he leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. He held the kiss for long moments before he looked at her eyes, his face crimson. "Rika...?"

"Yea. Takato?"

"Can I...see...you?"

It took her a moment to realize what he was asking, and by the time she nodded her own face was as red as her friend's Digimon.

With shaking fingers, Takato summoned all his locker-room knowledge and gently moved his fingers to the clasp, determined to prove he was going to be as perfect as possible.

Five minutes later and after a fumbling attempt at undoing the clasp that caused Takato's face to erupt in flame and Rika to giggle softly at his valiant but vain efforts, her fingers joined his. With a soft tug and the garment finally fell by the wayside, leaving her exposed to a boy for the first time in her life.

"Wow..." whispered that same boy as he could only stare at the sight before him. Every stolen glance Kenta's magazines or the few hidden pictures on his home computer totally paled in comparison to what lay before his eyes.

Time slowed as Rika observed her friend, honestly taken aback by the overwhelming reaction she was causing. Wanting to know what he could see, she was about to say something when her mind simply shut down at the gentle kiss that suddenly materialized on her shoulder. Taken off guard, Rika's fingers dug into Takato's sides, using him for support as ripples of unexpected sensations ran the length of her spine.

Another kiss soon followed and as Takato felt himself growing braver, his fingers began to slide up and down her bare sides. In reflex, Rika's fingers unlatched from Takato's sides and started exploring on their own, tracing little lines over his bare skin as she followed the muscles in his chest, pausing as she found several places that made the youth shudder.

The innocent yet intimate touches continued a few minutes longer, each one taking special care to not rush the other. Even as uncertain as they were about what the night would bring, both knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it would not be about the ending they would share, but rather the journey there.

Finally Rika could take no more and she pulled away, breathing heavily as she leaned her head on Takato's chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

Slowly the pair began to fall onto the makeshift blanket, neither one surrendering or taking control. The only witness to what happened next was the fire, covering the pair of lovers in a warm glow until the fiery passions of youth turned hotter than any campfire.

It was then, in those final precious minutes of their time together, did the last chain of fear and mistrust around Rika's heart shattered she /knew/ what she felt for the goggle-headed boy. Love.

I love you, Takato...

The words echoed in her mind as a finger brushed some hair from the boy's eyes as Rika watched him slumber. Smiling as Takato snuggled against her in reflex, the young woman leaned back and stared up at the cave ceiling, watching the last few embers of the fire cast dancing shadows here and there over the rock surfaces.

I feel different...kinda, but I don't either.. she thought to herself as the night played out once more in her mind. Takato had been a perfect gentleman; every motion, every touch created for the express purpose of her benefit. But more than anything else, it was the look in his eyes at the very end that finally freed her heart and soul.

A look of pure love and unending trust.

As she gazed upwards, Rika silently wondered why here, of all places? Why here, and why now? I could have waited until we got back to the Real World, but...what if I did? Takato thought I was being so mean to him on purpose; maybe I was I guess. But if I had waited, would we even still be friends? Could we stand to even be near each other if all that was simply left hanging between us unfinished?

The introspective question and answer session lasted for a while, long after the final embers of the fire had faded to bare minimum. It was only when the last few flickers of the fire faded did the total darkness bring an unexpected revelation: she felt safe.

The sudden understanding caused Rika to sit upright, staring into the dark shadows; but now the obsidian depths held no specters of the past. A gentle sense of wonder filled her as she snuggled up next to Takato. Her mind drifted back to those last few moments, her memory replaying every sound and feel of having Takato within But it wasn't the physical sensations she treasured alone, the complete and utter feeling of safety had been present as well.

Never before had she felt so vulnerable; never before had she felt so safe.

Gingerly, her fingertips wrapped around Takato's, as if drawing strength from his sleeping form. Recalling the feelings he created within her heart, Rika finally understood that she could love someone and not be hurt. Takato would never hurt her by accident or on purpose, and her heart soared at the revelation.

No, what happened needed to happen. she thought to herself. Their friendship, their bond as Tamers, the love that was there; all of it was too precious to lose. And if she had waited, Rika knew beyond a shadow of a doubt it would have all been lost.

Rika held not a single regret.

With a soft smile the young woman snuggled against Takato, looking forward to talking with him when they both woke up in a few hours, anxious to hear his thoughts and feelings about what happened.

"Rika! Takato! Can you hear us?" shouted the voice through the collapsed entryway. "We're almost through to you...!" the Digimon called out as small rays of light began to penetrate the rock wall, casting the cavern in a hazy glow.

Shooting upright as Renamon's voice echoed in the cave, Rika spun around to face the wall of rock, a sense of relief filling her that she was okay.

Well, relief until Rika remember she was wearing nothing but a smile.

"Takato, get up!" she yelled into his ear, scrambling to grab her clothes. However, in her haste the young woman's knee intersected with a very soft and delicate part of the boy's body and as a result work him up a bit more abruptly than planned.

"Oh...darn...' whispered the young man as he rocked back and forth on the ground, the pain lancing through him among the greatest known to the male of the species. He closed his eyes in agony as tears trickled out the corners.

"What's wrong?" she hissed back, scrambling with her pants before finally getting them back on. Turning around she then realized what she had done to him and her expression softened. "Oh geez...Takato...I'm really sorry..." she whispered. "but you gotta move! Renamon's found us, and unless you wanna explain why you're butt naked on the ground, suck it up and get dressed!"

Realizing she had a point, Takato scrambled to his feet as fast as possible, trying to ignore the ache in between his legs. "Rika, it hurts.." he whimpered, still rocking a little back and forth as he tried to get dressed.

"I know it does Takato, but you've got to hurry!" she said again, her voice taking on an urgent tone. "I promise I'll kiss it and make it better later!" she said, bending over to grab his shirt when a certain mental image sprang into her mind based on what she just promised. Glancing over, it was clear that Takato's own mind had gone to the same interesting mental place, judging by the look on his face. "Don't even /think/ about it Takato..." she growled, shoving his shirt into his stomach with emphasis.

Blushing crimson, he backed off a little as Rika stormed by, the young woman dressing as she walked over to the wall of rock. "Renamon...can you hear me!"

"Rika! We're almost there! Are you or Takato hurt?"

Blinking, she looked over at Takato's arm, the bleeding having stopped and the wound in dire need of cleaning and some peroxide more than anything else. "We're fine Renamon!..." she called back.

"Stand back Rika, we're almost through!" the fox yelled.

"Uhm..." Rika stammered, looking back at the half-dressed Takato. "Hang on Renamon! We were camped close to the opening; give us a minute to move everything!" she called back, trying to buy a few more seconds. Frowning, she stared at the boy. "Hurry!" she softly yelled once more.

Giving her a 'I'm going as fast as I can' look, Takato finally pulled himself back together for the most part and was about call out to see if Guilmon was okay when the rock wall started to give on its on. With a huge leap, he plowed into Rika and shoved her out of the way, but not before a single rock hit her cheek. A dark red whelp rose on the surface and it was clear it would turn into a fist sized bruise soon.

A shattering of rock filled the air as the two Digimon began to dig through the rubble. "Takato!" yelled the dinosaur, fearing his best friend was at the bottom of the rock pile.

"We're...okay Guilmon..!" called out Takato as he helped Rika through the haze, both humans trying to breath in the dust.

"Takatomon!" yelled the happy Digimon as he wrapped his Tamer in a bone crushing hug, leaving Rika suddenly standing alone until Renamon appeared by her side.

"Rika, are you all right?" asked the worried kitsune as she checked for any broken bones or lacerations. "Rika...your face!"

Blinking, the young woman gingerly touched the side of her face Renamon was staring at, wincing as her fingers came into contact with the skin. "Ow...oh yea, that. Just a bruise from a falling stone I tried to stop with my face.." she said with a hint of humor.

But the Digimon wasn't laughing as Rika's scent, intermingled with Takato's, reached her nose. Frowning, she took a moment to study her Tamer's disheveled appearance. "Rika, is everything okay..?" she asked gently, her instincts telling her something was amiss.

Feeling the weight of Renamon's stare, Rika could sense her partner's worry. Making it a point to avoid Takato's gaze Rika shrugged. "I'll be fine as soon as we find out what's causing those earthquakes" she replied, trying to get the conversation onto another topic.

"I'm afraid that's our fault there, little missy!" came a new voice from outside the cave, one with a rather thick Southwestern accent.

Blinking, Rika and Takato shielded their eyes from the early morning sun as they tried to focus in the bright sunlight once more. After their could see clearly, a small yellow and brown Digimon came up to them with an apologetic look on his face.

"Rika, this is Armadillamon..." introduced the fox as several same colored Digimon strolled up the hill to watch.

"Uhm..heya." replied Takato as he looked over at Renamon, wondering why she was giving him such an odd look.

"Nice to meet you fellas. Me and the others are really sorry about any trouble we caused in the real world."

"I don't understand..." admitted Takato. "How could you little guys cause the earthquakes?"

"We live underground, so when we had to find a new home after losing ours in the struggle with the D-Reaper, the Sovereign gave us some land to make new homes. So we started digging a few weeks ago."

At that, both Tamers blinked at the realization. "That's when the earthquakes started..."

"Yep. Seems our new land was great underground, but it really had a bad problem with data streams on the surface. I guess they were picking up all the vibrations from our digging and somehow it was getting sent to the real world."

"We need to tell Yamaki this Renamon..." Rika said, but was cut off by a nod from her partner. "He already knows Rika. Right before we discovered your location, Azulongmon sent word that they had got the portal back up and running yesterday. The computers finally pinpointed the area where the earthquakes were coming from here in the Digital World.

"Where the Armadillamon were digging, right?"

"That's right Takato!" laughed Guilmon. "But they aren't going to dig any more in that area so the earthquakes are going to stop!"

Rika glanced up at her partner. "Seems like you solved the problem without us. Trying to hog all the glory Renamon?" the young woman teased, drawing the faintest of blushes from the fox.

"What I don't get guys is how you knew which cave we were in?" Takato asked, glancing over at Renamon while petting Guilmon.

At the question, the kitsune looked up and for a brief moment fixed the boy with a hard gaze, sending shivers down his spine. "One of the Armadillamon saw you out in the storm yesterday and told us your location."

Nodding at the explanation, Rika sighed and stretched a little, trying to act as if everything was still the same as it was when they came to the Digital World. "If the portal's up and running we need to head back Takato. Not only are our parents worried sick but I've got enough homework to choke a horse."

Nodding, Takato could easily understand both reasons for wanting to get back, but a part of him didn't want too. He wanted...needed...to talk to Rika about what happened; but it was clear that now was not the time. He would just have to wait when they were back in the real world and had time to discuss it at length.

"I guess so Rika..." is all he said out loud, and with a grin towards Guilmon the party headed back towards the real world, the memory of his night with Rika and the company of his best friends bringing a smile to his face.

But for some reason, Takato could not shake the feeling that Renamon was watching him like a hawk, and it unnerved him the rest of the way home.

Seiko said nothing as watched Takato's body language as Rika explained in detail on what happened between her and the boy. Arrived in mid-story, the young woman and her partner emerged from the shadows more than a little upset with Takato when it became clear he was trying to steer most the blame towards himself, rather than sharing it with Rika.

Both cheeks were totally turned to crimson as Rika finished, falling quiet as she waited for her grandmother to say something. For her part, Renamon wore an expression of stone, totally unreadable by anyone else in the room, but the teen knew that the Digimon still hadn't forgave herself about the incident in the park.

Swallowing hard, the boy glanced up at Seiko. "Ma'am...?" he asked quietly as his fingertips found Rika's and wrapped around them tightly.

"Yes, Takato?"

"I...I want you to know I'm going to do the right thing and take care of Rika and the baby. I've already applied for a minor's work permit already looking for after school jobs, and I'm already talking to Kenta and the others about selling off my extra Digimon cards, and there's my comic collection that I'm sure I can get some money for..."

With a soft smile, Seiko reached over and took the boy's hand into her once more, adding a reassuring squeeze on top of what comfort Rika was providing as well. "Takato, I believe that you are a good boy, and you will be a very good father. But first, you...both of you... need to finish school. An after school job is your choice Takato, but working yourself to death is not the way to provide for your family."

"But..."

"No buts Takato," chimed in Rika as she understood where her grandmother was going. "Our baby is going to know his father from day one and not here and there on special days and that's it."

Takato looked at the pair of women, the look on his face telling of the struggle inside of Seiko's words against his own feelings of responsibility. A few moments later he resigned the battle, willing to take their words at face value until he could come up with a better argument.

With a smile Seiko patted the boy's hand and gave them both a soft look. "I believe it when you say you love my granddaughter Takato, just as I can see the happiness in Rika's eyes even now.." she said reassuringly. "You have my blessing Takato."

A look of visible weight seemed to life from his shoulders at the remark as he nodded a simple 'thank you' in reply.

"Grandmother...?" hesitantly asked Rika as she looked at the floor for a moment.

"Humm?"

"How are we going to tell mom, and Takato's folks? I doubt they're going to be as understanding as you are."

"That is a very easy question to answer Rika." chimed in Takato as the color seemed to drain from his face. "Carefully. Very /very/ carefully..."

(to be continued)


	13. Cave of Wonders 11

Authors Notes: Just a small kick-start to the next couple of chapters. Again, thanks to everyone who's been so patient and I will try my best to get more out soon.

With gratitude to all my longtime readers for their patience and those new readers willing to give me a try, I thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Fortress Maximus

The Cave of Wonders Interlude

By: Fortress Maximus

The smell of fresh pine and oak filled the air around the young teens, the breeze shaping the separate hairstyles of each as it saw fit. In the tall treetops birds of all kinds chirped quietly, as if knowing the pair of Tamers were enjoying the solitude of the hidden clearing and did not want to break the bubble of serenity that surrounded them.

Takato leaned back against the tree, lightly daydreaming as Rika shifted slightly in his gentle hug. With her back pressed against his chest, she watched his intertwined fingers rubbed up and down over her swollen belly in a loving and protective gesture.

"Takato?"

"Yea Rika?" the young man replied after a few seconds, a goofy, lopsided smile on his face as he kissed her soft cheek.

Smiling at the kiss, Rika tried to project a calm demeanor, though inside she was deeply unsure if she wanted to bring up her current train of thought. It had been almost three weeks since her Grandmother had discovered her and Takato's little 'secret' and-despite the elder Nonaka's blessing-Rika couldn't help but feel a growing sense of unease around her mother at home.

She had to tell the truth, an soon.

They both had.

Realizing there really wasn't much of a choice, she snuggled back against her boyfriend but looked away into the forest, fixing her gaze on a distant pine with an odd set of slash marks across the trunk. "My mom will be home Friday night instead of that photo shoot in London."

"That's nice Rika. That way you can have a nice Friday night dinner instead of you and your Grandma getting take out or something..."

"I know. She's been back and forth the past few weeks with this new line she was hired for; I think Grandma's as happy to have her home as anything else."

"I'll make sure to not drop by so you all can have a nice family night. I really don't wanna impose..."

At that Rika sighed softly, trying to find the best way to describe the decision she had reached; not just for herself, but for them both.

"That's...probably not going to work Takato..."

"Huh?" he asked with a bit of confusion, his dream-addled mind not quite firing at a hundred percent. "Why not?"

"Because I've decided to tell her about us...and the baby...then so you probably should be there..."

Takato's fingers froze in mid-motion as his entire body tensed. It took him several long seconds before he found his voice once more. "Oh...I see. Any..uhm..reason..why?" he stammered quietly, trying to hide the fact his guts were almost ready to return the cardboard cafe pizza from lunch at school right in Rika's lap.

The young teen knew Takato was stalling for time to find the right thing to say; he knew /exactly/ why she was going to do this, but could not...or would not...admit the same thing to himself.

They simply had /no/ time left to hide the truth.

An uneasy silence filled the clearing as Rika's hands wrapped around Takato's still fingertips, bringing them to rest over her belly button. "Do you like my shirt?"

Blind sided by the question, the Tamer could only sit here dumfounded at first. Slowly the mental gears started turning once more and he nodded. "It's..uhm..nice Rika, but its the same one you always wear; you know, the one with the heart on the front?" he gently tried to remind her thinking maybe she switched shirts or something so she wouldn't smell bad after gym class and just forgot.

"Are you sure it's the same Takato?"

Tentatively, the teen felt the shirt between two fingers-the cloth seemingly normal wove cotton. With the colors were correct and there wasn't any change to the pattern on the collar. Not sure what he should...or shouldn't...be seeing, Takato shrugged. "Uhm...yea, I think."

Still not meeting his gaze, Rika continued to focus on-yet not really seeing-the same scratched pine tree. "Check the label Takato."

Doing as he asked, the boy pulled back the fabric and glanced down her back of her shirt at the garment label. "Wash cold; no bleach. Tumble dry low. 1X..." It was then his voice trailed off as the proverbial light bulb popped on over his head. "Uhm...that's an awfully big shirt for you Rika..." he ventured carefully.

"I spent all last week online Takato, trying to find anywhere that sold this same shirt in larger sizes. It took me three days and about four hours on the subway to get to the store in Juban that had it in stock. After all that time and effort I bought /the only/ one they had, and they can't get anymore." It was then she finally turned around and looked at the boy who helped create the life she now carried within..."Don't you see Takato? We're /running/ out of time. I can't keep buying larger shirts and ducking my mom anytime she might see my belly. I just...I can't keep it up Takato. I love you, but we just don't have a choice anymore; we've got to tell my mom the truth. She deserves to know, and maybe she'll help us break the news to your mom and dad."

There was no reply from the Tamer; his thoughts a mixed cacophony of childhood fears and half-accepted truths. His eyes stayed closed for the longest time as he tried to sort out the feelings within. It was only after a few minutes did Takato open his eyes and fixed Rika with a steady gaze.

"I know."

Blinking at the admission, Rika looked at her friend with a look of gentle understanding.

"But I'm scared Rika."

"I know you are Takato; so am I. But we have to remember these are our parents. They love us, and will continue to love us, no matter what."

"But Rika..what if..what if they don't? What if this is the last screw-up they're willing to accept and..."

"That's not going to happen Takato..."

"You can't say that Rika!" replied the Tamer, his voice rising suddenly. "You don't know my Mom! What if...what if she decides I'm not worth the trouble?" he whispered in sudden uncertainty. "What if..."

Before another moment could pass, a warm and powerful kiss came to rest upon his trembling lips as Rika's hands gently clutched his hands to her own. Feeling him still trembling after another moment she deepened the kiss, surpassing nearly anything they had shared to date.

Takato's trembling stopped and he began to return the kiss with equal passion. Not having many moments even close to what they had enjoyed in the Digital World, the teen was unprepared for Rika's sudden burst of romantic passion.

Unprepared maybe, but he wasn't about to let this moment slip by as he savored the depth and power of the kiss until Rika pulled away a few seconds later.

"No more 'what if's' Takato; no more fears or worries. Our parents love us. Yea, they might be mad and yell, or even say how disappointed they are in us, but we'll /get/ through this. I promise."

And right there and then, Takato knew that she was correct. He had hidden this from his parents for far too long and it was time to make things right.

It was time to be the kind of man Rika needed; the kind of man he wanted to be.

"Maybe my folks can come over Friday night for dinner. Then we can tell them together."

With a smile and a light nod, Rika nuzzled against Takato's chest, a moment of deep pride filling her heart. She could feel the change in his touch, and knew that despite his remaining fears he would do as promised and meet the challenge of telling their parents side by side with her.

With Rika's help, Takato knew that he could do this. Still, it did leave him with one lingering thought that he just couldn't shake...

I am so dead... 

To Be Continued... 


	14. Cave of Wonders 12

Cave of Wonders Chapter 12 By Fortress Maximus

AN: Sorry about the chapter numbering problem. It jumped from 10 to 13 and the last update should have been Chapter 11. Sorry for any confusion!

I know it's another short chapter, but I really appreciate everyone sticking with me this long. Digimon fans are some of the best ever!

I don't own Digimon. Duh. If I did, Tamers DVD box sets for everyone!!!

FM

"Mom...Dad...can I..talk to you about something important?"

The quietly spoken question caught both Yoshie and Takehiro off-guard as Takato had not said much all of dinner, which was odd enough in itself. With a slightly worried look they glanced at each other before turning towards their only child.

"Something wrong Takato?" Yoshie asked, setting her fork aside.

Wincing under the pair of looks, Takato hesitantly played with his food ( if liver and onions could be CALLED food ) before the youth could find his voice. "Uhm...Rika's mom is going to be home this Friday night instead of being out on a photo shoot and they're kinda having a dinner party and we've been invited so can we go?" he managed to get out in one breath.

Expecting something a lot worse, Takehiro put aside his own silverware for the moment. "I don't know Takato; this is awful sudden. And you know we have to open extra early on Saturday so we couldn't stay too long if we went."

"Besides, there's really not much of a cause to have a party Takato...unless there's a reason you're not telling us?" Yoshie said, narrowing her gaze on the boy.

"No, nothing like that!" the Tamer quickly shot back, fighting the urge to run and hide from his mom's piercing stare. "It's just..we ain't..."

"Haven't..." corrected Takehiro

"...haven't been together since the D-Reaper problem, and Rika thought it'd be nice to have a party just because, y'know?"

Takato hated lying to his parents about the reason for the gathering, but without Rika he didn't have the courage to face them alone should one...or both...of them guess close to the truth.

At the mention of Rika being behind the idea, a few pieces of the puzzle fell into place for Takehiro and he smiled to himself. Reaching over he gave Yoshie's hand a light squeeze and turned back towards his son. "Tell you what Takato; you take the dishes in and wash them, and your mom and I will talk about it okay?"

Ignoring the somewhat frosty glare he was getting from his wife, Takehiro smiled as his son seemed to relax a little at the thought of his parents at least -discussing- it instead of outright saying 'No'.

"Sure Dad...thanks!" Takato replied, gathering up the dishes and taking them into the kitchen.

Waiting until her son was out of earshot, Yoshie turned to face Takehiro eye-to-eye... "Okay...spill it."

Takehiro blinked. 'I'm sorry?"

"You know something don't you?"

:The man smiled, it was rare he was the one in control of a conversation and he wanted to relish it. "I've got an idea or two...".

"Such as?"

"Well, first I need your word that you won't get upset with Takato."

"What?"

"You heard me. I need you to promise you won't get made at Takato for not telling you this sooner."

"But he's told you something?"

"He did, but it was in a confidential father-son conversation and he asked me not to tell you and I said I wouldn't unless you asked. You haven't, so I didn't say anything until now."

"Takehiro..."

Reaching over, Takehiro took his wife's hand once more. "Honey, I know this is asking a lot, but remember we're dealing with a teenaged boy who revealed to me something very private to him and EXTREMLY embarrassing if anyone...especially his mother...found out. I know what that's like so please, listen with an open mind?"

Hearing the seriousness in her husband's voice, Yoshie knew he meant every word said and found herself nodding in agreement. "Okay, I promise."

Takehiro smiled. "Takato's in love."

"He's WHAT?!"

Somewhere in the kitchen, a glass broke and Takato's legs quivered at the yell.

"Takato, are you okay?" his mother called out, frowning when Takato didn't reply. "Takato?"

"I'm fine Mom. Just...dropped a glass. Sorry...".

"Be careful cleaning it up."

"Yes, Ma'am..."

:"He's what??!!" repeated Yoshie in a low, harsh whisper as she glared at her husband.

Takashi sighed. "Remember a few months ago when Takato ran off into the park at night when his Digivice detected Digimon fighting?"

Yoshie crossed her arms. "Of course I do! Do you mean to tell me you know what happened in the park?" she said, eyes narrowing as Takato never gave her more than 'it was just a misunderstanding between Renamon and Terriermon' explanation.

"No, I don't know what happened in the park honey. Something like that you know I would tell you."

Yoshie sighed, nodding in agreement. She could find fault with a lot of things Takehiro did, but loving his son and wanting him to say safe was not one of them. "So who's he in love with? Jeri?" she asked, remembering the way he acted around Jeri for the longest time. But... if that was the case...then why a dinner at...

A slow look of recognition filled his wife's face. "You're kidding me right?"

"Nope. Our son is in love with Miss Rika Nonaka."

Yoshie took a sip of her wine, trying to organize her thoughts. "And he told you this when?"

"I had gotten up to go to the bathroom when I came back by his door and saw he was awake."

Yoshie blinked as her nose crinkled at the memory . "Oh, THAT night. I had to air out the bedroom all the next day because of you, you know" she chided.

"I've already apologized for that several times over. Now, can I continue?"

With a curt nod, Yoshie sipped a little more of her wine.

"I walked in and sat down; and yes, I told him he needed to be in bed and no, he didn't have a fever." he commented, anticipating his wife's next series of questions and concerns. "He was feeling a little blue, so I asked him what was wrong. It seems..."and at that Takehiro paused, considering his next words carefully.

"What?"

"Well, apparently, and up front I don't know when this happened but I'm guessing during their little trip into the Digital World to stop the earthquakes...our son and Rika kissed."

Yoshie nearly dropped her wine. "Kissed? He's too young to kiss girls!" she whispered through clenched teeth once more.

"Honey, he's a teenaged boy who's in love with a very pretty girl. Boys and girls kiss; they DO that remember? WE did that more than once if you recall..." he said, grinning slightly at the memories.

A deep blush cascaded over Yoshi's face as those same memories surfaced from the protective places of her mind. "You always were a good kisser..." she commented, more to herself than her husband. "I guess it's okay then; I shouldn't get too upset over a kiss on the cheek."

It was then Takehiro paused, taking a rather large gulp of his wine.

"It WAS a kiss on the cheek...right?"

Takehiro took another large sip.

"Takehiro?" she asked again, this time her voice was low and dangerous.

"Well, based on what Takato told me in...between burying his face in his pillows...tongue was involved."

Yoshie nearly exploded and would have disturbed Takato in the next room and half their neighbors had Takehiro not sat up, leaned across the table and kissed his wife with such a passion that her outburst was quickly shoved aside for a few moments. It was only after a few minutes did she pull away. "That was a dirty trick...".

"But necessary. We don't need to give Takato a heart attack by announcing to everyone in earshot he French-kissed a girl."

"He's definitely too young for that!" Yoshie said, fixing her husband with another chilled look.

"Is he? By today standards Yoshie a kiss like that is fairly tame; it's not like back in our day when that was a scandal waiting to happen."

Yoshie frowned, but had to admit Takehiro was right. "It's still pretty serious for a first kiss." A look shot across her face. "It WAS his first kiss...right?"

Takehiro held up his hands. "As far as I could tell, yes. And besides, he didn't mention much else so it could have been them thinking that's the way first kisses are supposed to be. We'll probably never really know so we just need to trust him and he can tell us if he needs or wants to."

Yoshie downed the rest of her wine, sighing. "You do realize our lives just got incredibly more complicated?"

Takehiro smiled. "Of course, but you have to admit they make a cute couple. And...I think they're good for each other."

"How so?" she asked, still a bit amazed it was Rika and not Jeri who had captured her son's heart.

"Well, even though we both don't know Rika all that well I think we can agree she's a bit...impersonal at times."

Yoshie considered that and nodded slightly.

"I don't mean that as a slight against her; but she does strike me as someone who doesn't open up with her feelings too often. Takato is sometimes too open with his feelings and well, we both know his self-confidence can...on the rare occasion...ebb at times."

Regretfully, Yoshie had to agree with that as well. "So Takato helps Rika be open and more outgoing, while she helps build his self-confidence and focus...?"

"That's the way I see it."

"And the dinner part is for them to...what...tell us their going steady?"

"Well, Rika's grandmother strikes me as very opened-minded, but also mindful of tradition. I'm betting this dinner is a way for Takato and Rika to tell us they're in love 'officially' and do it properly."

"So there's a better chance for all of us to approve of the relationship."

"That's my best guess. I mean, what else could it be?"

Both parents sat there, lost in their own thoughts before Yoshie nodded at Takehiro. "Takato, can you come in here a minute please?" she called out suddenly, unable to see Takato on the other side of the door jump nearly a foot into the air as his name was mentioned.

It took a moment before the kitchen door opened and the young Tamer walked out. Takehiro could swear the boy looked like he was walking the Green Mile.

"Sit down son" asked Takehiro and waited for Takato to return to his chair. 

With a final glance at each other, Yoshie turned and smiled at her son. "I think dinner at Rika's will be a nice change of pace Takato. Tell Rika that we'll be there whenever is best for her, and ask her if we can bring a dish."

The pair of adults stared as Takato's eyes softened, as if a unfathomable amount of fear had just been released from his soul. With an honest grin he nodded, scooting out of the chair and into his mothers' arms, savoring the hug he was getting. "Thanks Mom..." he whispered, casting his father the slightest of nods which the elder Matsuki returned with a knowing smile.

But behind that smile, Takehiro hoped he was right. The life Takato led was far from being close to what anyone could call 'normal'. Would a relationship with another Tamer bring even more danger into their lives?

Enough of this! Takehiro said to himself, banishing such thoughts from his mind. His son was in love and he was going to be happy and supportive of that blossoming relationship. Rika was a unique young woman and together she and Takato were a good match for the other. The best thing for everyone involved was to sit back and be there if the teens needed them for advice or support.

Besides.. he thought once more, remembering the words spoken earlier to his wife...what else could it be?

To be continued...

Next up: Rika hasn't told Jeri the news about her and Takato and that's an oversight she wants to correct! But how will Jeri react to Rika's other bit of news, and how will Rika react when Jeri reveals a major surprise of her own! Hint: remember the pine tree last chapter? Those marks got there somehow... 


	15. Cave of Wonders 13

Cave of Wonders Chapter 15 By: FortressMaximus 

A/N-

Hello everyone! Thank you for being patient for this chapter. I know several of you have been asking for updates, and I am sorry this one is late. A few weeks ago, in addition to working retail (and with the time of year like it is) I suffered level 1 and 2 chemical burns on both thumbs and 6 out of 10 fingers due to an incident at work.

I am recovering, but it is still hard to type more than a page or two at a time just using my pinkies so the going is slow. I will keep trying to get more of my stories updated as time and my fingers allow.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to let me know what you think!

FYI: Continunity-wise, this chapter takes place a short time after my other Digimon Tamers story 'Final Redemption' .

Thanks to everyone for reading, and have a great Thanksgiving!!

FM

------------------------------------

"You don't have to do this Rika..."

Casting a quick glance toward the shadowed alley on her right, the young woman shook her head in disagreement. "If not now Renamon, when? I told Takato the truth; I can't keep hiding her with bigger clothes and jackets. Jeri deserves to find out from me, before I really start to show and she finds out by running into me on the street."

The Digimon nodded in understand, noting the fact that Rika had joined Takato in calling the unborn child she carried a 'her'. The parents-to-be had asked Dr. Anderson not to tell them the sex of the baby; yet so sure was the young father that it was a girl the feeling had apparently rubbed off on Rika as well.

The pair looked back over at the wooden door that led to the bar Jeri's parents owned. Twice before Rika had reached for the handle, and twice she pulled away as a creeping uncertainty danced down her spine. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the feeling aside and reached for the door once more.

"She deserves to know Renamon. If it wasn't for her, I would have never let myself fall in love with Takato."

(And by default Rika you wouldn't be with child now...) darkly thought the Kitsune before she could stop herself. Frowning at the morbid musing. she shook her head to banish it back to whatever dark corner it came from. (It is no more Jeri's fault about Rika's situation than the sun blaming the moon for chasing it from the sky. What has happened can not be undone; placing blame would do no good.)

Renamon knew that all-to-well from the experience in the park months ago, and not a day went by she wished it could be taken back.

"You must do what you feel is right Rika." the Digimon spoke out loud, not sure what else to say on the matter.

Nodding, the Tamer started to open the door before looking over at her hidden partner. "You don't mind waiting out here?"

Renamon paused a moment before speaking. "Of course not Rika. And...to be honest...in this instance I think it's for the best."

That took the young Tamer by surprise. "Really?"

"This place was under Leomon's guard and was his protectorate, despite how short a time he lived here with Jeri. For me to enter without his or Jeri's permission seems... disrespectful. Considering Jeri's somewhat...deep feelings...about the loss of Leomon to this day I do not wish to dredge up painful memories for her if it can be avoided."

Rika nodded, partly wishing the Digimon could be there for moral support, but she understood her partner's view. Both Renamon and Leomon were warriors; an unspoken code of honor would bind them to rules perhaps as old as the Digital World itself.

"I understand Renamon. I'll be out soon."

The Digimon nodded and phase-shifted across the street, taking up hidden residence in a strong oak tree.

Gathering her courage, Rika stepped inside.

As her partner vanished from sight, Renamon frowned as her hiding place brought forth feelings she had been trying-and failing-to ignore of late. Henry-and the kiss the two had shared- was at the forefront of her thoughts once again despite her best efforts to the contrary. It was then the Digimon sighed, wishing there was someone she could confide in about her mixed feelings about that moment so many weeks ago.

Before the day was out, Renamon would learn first hand the truth to the old human saying 'be careful what you wish for...'

"Oh my..Rika..is that you?" came the voice from behind the wooden bar, causing Rika to squint in the low light towards the figure waving at her. Being the middle of a Wednesday afternoon the crowd was light save for the die-hards that always seemed to be there perched on the same stools. Threading her way through the sets of wooden tables and chairs, she flashed a polite smile towards one of the regulars she knew by sight-Norm, Morn..something like that- as she slipped up onto a stool.

(Won't be long before I can't even do this without help..) Rika mused to herself as she forced a smile to her face. "Uhm..hi Mrs. Katou. I'm sorry to drop by without calling first, but I wanted to talk to Jeri...if it's not a bother?"

"Of course it's no bother Rika! It's always nice to have Jeri's friends come over! Although I'll admit I was getting a little worried about you; how long has it been since you dropped by--at least two months right?"

Nodding, Rika looked away for a moment, embarrassed that she had not been a better friend and stopped by to see Jeri before now. ( More than that...) she thought before looking back towards the elder woman. "Something like that ma'am, and I feel bad about it. I was hoping to make up for it if I can. I should have stopped by sooner but..."

"Don't worry about it at all Rika! I remember what it's like to be a teenager; there's always something coming up that's more important than anything else and some things just don't get attended to. I'm sure Jeri will understand so please don't fret over it!" Shizue smiled, giving the teen a reassuring grin. "She's in the back fixing some hot wings for tonight's big dart contest. You can go on back to the kitchen-just put on a hair net and be mindful of the stove as it's hot..." she said in a distinctive motherly tone.

Rika was slightly taken aback. The few times she had been to see Jeri, the young woman was sequestered in her room, the loss of Leomon still forcing her into deep, dark moods. Jeri being in the kitchen was more than a shock than having to wear a hair net (which she understood, this being a partial restaurant). A little unsure what Jeri's mood might be, Rika slowly made her way behind the bar and to the kitchen, slipping on a hair net from an open box..

"Jeri...?" she called out softly, trying to not scare her friend-especially if she was working around a hot stove. Hearing no reply, she continued further back. Making her way past the storage cabinets, Rika was about to call out once more when a powerful hug caught her off guard. Spinning around, she came face-to-face with the last sight she ever expected to see again..

A happy Jeri.

"Rika!" she nearly squealed, wrapping another powerful hug around her friend, making the red-haired Tamer feel like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming truck as seeing the Jeri of old was a total shock to say the least.

"Hi there Jeri. Wow..you looked...bouncy..." she said, struggling to find a word that fit the image before her.

Dressed in a plain white T-shirt with jeans, Jeri was-literally-bouncing on her feet at the unexpected visit. But what caught Rika off guard the most-even more than the smile on her friend's face-was the yellow and white Digivice that was attached to Jeri's belt. Before she could even consider asking why Jeri was wearing it after all this time, she found herself being dragged by the hand towards the stairs that led up to the private quarters of the Katou family. "Hold on Rika, I'll be right back!" she said suddenly, as if remembering something important.

Leaving a still somewhat stunned Rika at the bottom of the steps, Jeri made her way back through the kitchen with practiced ease and to the bar where her mom was finishing up the 'daily specials' on a large chalkboard. "Mom..!" she whispered urgently, fanning her hand for the elder woman to come closer.

Blinking, Shizue walked over. "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing right now, but PLEASE tell..uhm..YOU-KNOW-WHO to stay in the basement a little longer if he finishes his exercises early. I'm not sure how to tell Rika and I don't want to scare her by accident!"

With a soft smile of understanding, her mom nodded. "Of course Jeri. But remember, Rika's a very strong young lady; I think she'll be able to handle the truth."

'I know mom. I just...want to make it as easy as possible."

"Okay honey, I understand. You and Rika have a nice talk and I'll tell you-know-who to stay downstairs for now."

With a grin, Jeri pulled her mom into a tight hug, disappearing with a giggle back into the depths of the kitchen to where she left Rika. Sighing at the sight of her daughter happy and whole once more, Shitzu went back to put the finishing touches on the rack of beer glasses. A slow creaking noise caught her attention as she glanced to her right and saw a large figure exit the basement.

"I've got a message from Jeri" she called over towards the figure, stopping him from going into the kitchen.

"Oh?" he asked, puzzled as he toweled off from his workout.

"Rika's here, and Jeri's taking her upstairs to break the news of-well, YOU-so it doesn't upset her."

"I see" he said quietly, glancing back towards the rear of the kitchen. "I suppose she wants me to stay down here for the time being?"

Shizue nodded, still amazed at times how well they two such different persons could know each other so well. Of course, how well they knew each other in OTHER ways was something the mother tried not to think about most of the time.

"Then I will go back and work on another set of exercises; that fudge cake last night is still in need to be worked off." he said, grinning slightly.

"Well, you DID have three pieces--but you be careful; I don't want another pulled hamstring."

"Yes, Ma'am..." came the somewhat chastised reply, a true grin now on his muzzle from ear-to-ear. With a nod of respect, the figure slipped back downstairs and started his exercise routine once more.

"Still can't get over how big that guy is..." came a voice from down the bar.

Looking over at the long time regular, Shitzu nodded. "That's why he wanted to earn his keep as a bouncer; less trouble at the bar and he's 'paying' for his room and board." she explained, stressing the one word slightly.

With an understanding nod, the guy took a gulp of his beer. "Long as Jeri's happy huh? Have to say the kid's been like her old self since he showed back up."

Smiling, the woman nodded as she glanced towards the steps in the back, wondering just what Jeri was going to tell Rika about their new/old house guest.

Rika stayed quiet up the flight of stairs, still taken aback by Jeri's return to normal and the former Tamer wearing her yellow Digivice once more. Following Jeri into her bedroom, Rika sat down in a chair as her friend partially closed the door so they could have some measure of privacy yet still hear Shizue if she called upstairs.

Sitting down on the bed, Jeri grinned at Rika ."So, what's up?" she asked, trying to get the conversational ball rolling and see where it went.

Shrugging, Rika flashed a small smile. "Not much. Just...wanted to stop by-say 'Hi', you know; that sort of stuff."

Jeri frowned slightly as Rika's lack of eye contact set off a few of her warning instincts. "You sure that's the only reason:?" she gently prompted.

(Damm, should have known that wasn't going to work; she's the one that saw I was starting to have feelings for Takato long before I knew it) the young Tamer mentally chided herself. With a sigh Rika turned her attention towards Jeri and knew what she had to do. "I..guess..I wanted to thank you Jeri...and apologize kinda too...I guess."

Jeri wasn't used to hearing Rika so hesitant but listening to the soft tone in her voice made it clear something serious was on her mind. Grabbing a chair from her computer desk, the young woman moved to sit beside her friend. "Rika, you know you can tell me anything, right?" she said, trying to put them both at ease.

"If...if it hadn't been for you Jeri, I wouldn't have listened to my heart all those months ago...and...and I wouldn't have fell in love with Takato" she whispered, crimson flooding her cheeks.

Reaching over, Jeri took Rika's hand into her own. "I know."

At that Rika blinked. "You do??"

With a soft nod, Jeri explained. "A few days after you two got back from the Digital World after solving the earthquake problem, I saw the two of you walking in the park holding hands when you thought no one would notice.." she said, grinning as Rika's cheeks flushed as red as Guilmon. "I figured you both must have worked things out."

(God, is THAT an understatement) thought Rika, then blinked as a sudden realization crossed her mind. Frowning, she fixed her friend with a look. "You mean...you KNEW about me and Takato dating but didn't say anything until now?"

Jeri nodded.

"But why?"

"Because you both looked so happy and I didn't want to be a third wheel."

"Oh..." whispered Rika softly, realizing Jeri had stayed away so the bond between her and Takato could grow without Rika worrying that Jeri might have changed her mind.

"I do love him Rika; and I guess part of me always will. But I realize now it's not the kind of love that we can build a life on together; that's the kind of love you two have.You two NEED each other Rika; you're part of each other body and soul."

Rika blinked at Jeri's words, eyes wide at the possible double meaning. (Oh..GOD..does she know:? HOW?? Takato wouldn't have told her...would he?)

Unaware of how her words were being taken, Jeri looked upon Rika with worry as the latter's eyes seem to glaze over as her mind seemed to drift off. "Rika...are you okay?"

Rika looked over at her friend, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes as she tried to find her voice. Reaching over, she took Jeri's hand in her own; unable to ease the shaking as she wrapped her fingers around Jeri's. Slowly, he fixed her gaze onto her friend. "Jeri...I...there's something else that I have...that should have been yours..." she all but whispered, trembling at how her friend would react. Ever since she found out about the little one she now carried, Rika had kept in the back of her mind a great fear, one never shared with another soul. No matter how much she loved Takato-no matter how full of passion and tenderness the situation her child had been conceived, Rika somehow felt at times she had stolen not only Jeri's happiness with Takto, but the child she would have created with him.

Unable to find the words, Rika simply brought Jeri's hand over to her swollen belly and gingerly placed her friend's fingertips on top of her shirt.

Confused, Jeri at first thought Rika meant she was sick with a flu bug that had been hitting the local schools hard, or perhaps her monthly visitor was early. It was only after a full minute did the young woman put the pieces together and Rika's words, look and touch finally fell into place.

"OH..."

(Please Jeri, don't scream...)

"MY..."

(She's going to scream...)

"GOD!!"

The exclamation shook the very walls of the small bedroom and echoed down the stairs onto the lower floor, prompting both Shizue and another to race up the stairs; the larger of the pair reaching Jeri's door first despite only having just come up from the basement.

Acting on instinct and an innate fear of Jeri being hurt, the door was roughly shoved open forcing the young women to look up. A large, burly figure dashed in, sword half-drawn from scabbard ready for combat. "JERI!"...he bellowed, eyes sweeping the room for whatever danger prompted his Tamer's cry.

Rika shakily rose to her feet, face palling as she stood transfixed by the sight before her.

A Digimon who was dead and could no longer be.

A Digimon...an ally... she truly never expected to see again.

"L...Leo...mon.." whispered the mother-to-be before her mind's sense of self-preservation took over. In a moment of supreme irony that Rika would immediately recognize, she fainted into a crumpled heap only just being caught by the strong Digimon.

Leomon could feel the not-too-frendily look on Jeri's face as he realized his error. A sheepish grin tugged at his muzzle; cheeks tinting dark red at mistakenly revealing himself before Jeri could break the news of his return.

"Uhm...at least she's taking it well...?" the lion offered hopefully, but found himself wincing at the sight of the growing frown upon Jeri's face.

(Sovereigns, I'm going to be on the couch for a month...) Leomon thought with a deep mental sigh. He was about to apologize when a tremor of warning ran through his being.

"Power Paw!"

"Jeri, take her!" he yelled, handing off the unconscious Rika as he brought his arms up in a cross-block. Out of nowhere Renamon materialized, her right paw firmly planted against Leomon's arms as he only just blocked the attack. Staggering back, he fell against Jeri's dresser, sending the contents flying as the Kitsune reverse-somersaulted and landed with arms crossed, the start of a devastating Diamond Storm twinkling into existence.

A deep growl rumbled in the lion's chest as his warriors instincts took over. As his right arm drew back, the swirling energy of his Fist of the Beast King attack starting to form.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" shouted Shitzu as the room fell deathly quiet, both Digimon looking over at the enraged mother, then at each other as Renamon's eyes widened as she finally got a clear look at her foe.

"By the Great Sovereigns...Leomon?!" Renamon exclaimed, her Diamond Storm vanishing from sight as the shock of seeing her long-dead ally back among the living. It took a second for the fox to see Rika in Jeri's arms and stepped over. "Rika!"

"She's fine Renamon..." reassured Jeri as she handed her friend to the Digimon. "She just fainted when she found out Leomon was back."

Kneeling down, the Kitsune gingerly held her partner and friend, calling her name trying to wake her. "I felt something when she fainted, and when I saw Leomon obscured by the shadows..." Renamon tried to explain, feeling a bit embarrassed at attacking before she knew of the facts.

Shizue walked over, kneeling beside Rika. "It's okay Renamon. I'm sure you were just worried about Rika. The last thing you expected to see was Leomon alive and back home."

"Still, I should have..."

"Renamon..." quietly said Leomon as the last wisps of his attack fade back into nothing. "It is not just your fault; since my...return...I have been a bit...overprotective...of Jeri and I was only thinking about her safety and not that of Rika's. I hope that in time..."

"Guys...please.." whispered Jeri, gently taking both Leomon and Rika's free paws. "It's okay. Mistakes happen, and no one was hurt. Well, my dresser has seen better days, but..." she said, sighing a little at the mess. "Let's just focus on getting Rika awake okay:?"

With a nod, Renamon went back to gently rousting her sleeping Tamer as Jeri and Leomon walked over to the door with her mother. "You okay sweetie?" she asked her daughter.

"I'm fine mom."

"Jeri, why did you cry out to your deity?" Leomon asked, still not quite sure what had caused that. Shizue looked up at that, more than a bit curious as well.

A blush ran over her cheeks, prompting both her partner and mother to blink in confusion. "Jeri...:?" asked mother in a slightly deeper tone.

"Well, you see..uhm..Rika and Takato are finally getting along..."

"So? They've got along fine the few times I've seen them since the end of that earthquake business."

"No, mom, they're...uhm..REALLY getting along...you know...like in...:?" Jeri replied, trying to get her point across without having to say the words themselves.

Shizue blinked as she realized what Jeri was...and was not...saying. "Oh, sweetie..I'm sorry. I know how much you liked Takato...".

Leomon blinked hard at that, unable to keep a deeply confused...and hurt... look from crossing his face.

Jeri ignored the look for a moment despite how much she wanted to explain herself to her partner... and boyfriend...but now simply wasn't the time. "It's okay Mom. I know I liked Takato, but...he belongs with Rika. I'm happy for them...really."

Shizue smiled at Jeri, bending over to give her a hug. "That's my baby. You've got such a big heart Jeri; there's a boy out there for you-I just know it. He might be on the other side of the world, or even right beside you...you never know..." she whispered, causing both her daughter and Leomon to suddenly wonder if their hidden relationship wasn't as hidden as they thought.

Standing, Shizue ignored the look on the pair of faces to her side and smiled at the yellow Digimon. "Would you like for me to get her something cool to drink Renamon?"

Jeri blinked, then glanced over at Renamon who was nodding. "I'll get it mom. You've got to finish getting ready for that tournament remember?"

At that Shizue frowned, but knew her daughter was right. "Okay Jeri, but you're in charge up here. " she said, glancing up to make sure the two Digimon were listening. "And you two...no powers in the house! Do I make myself clear?"

A slightly in-stereo chastised "Yes, ma'am" was her reply, and Shizue left the room with a smile, confident there would be no other outbreaks of random fighting. This was, after all, reality and not some cartoon on TV

After a few more minutes of trying to wake Rika, Renamon succeeded and the small cup of water Jeri provided was greatly appreciated. With some help Rika managed to reach her feet once again. "Thanks Renamon; I must have dozed off in the chair-had the weirdest dream too."

"I do not think it was a dream Rika...".

Looking up at her partner, Rika followed the Kitsune's gaze to the corner where Leomon was leaning, unwilling to scare Rika back into unconsciousness. He offered a small wave, letting the Tamer have enough time to process what she was seeing.

"Woah. So I wasn't dreaming:?"

Jeri smiled and nodded. "It's a long story Rika..." she said, sitting back down to hear Leomon tell the story of his return.

As the two Digimon sat beside their respective partners, the two girls shared a look that spoke volumes. Whereas Rika expected anger or resentment, there was only compassion, happiness and understanding. A new sense of confidence filled Rika's heart, and...for a moment...the future didn't seem quite so foreboding...

At least until all hell broke loose Friday night at dinner.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next up: Jeri learns about the night in the cave, and Renamon learns first hand that her feelings for a human aren't quite as unique as she thought...

Then: THE DINNER!


	16. Cave of Wonders 14

The Cave of Wonders

Chapter 16

By: FortressMaximus

--

A/N-Hello everyone! My thanks to everyone for all the great reviews and E-mail's about my story! Here is the wrap-up of Rika and Jeri's visit. THE DINNER is next up. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review!

PS-The story Leomon tells is "Final Redemption', one of my stories housed here at FF.N .

FortressMaximus

6-01-08

--

Renamon stood on the roof, her mind racing at the story she had just finished hearing. Seeing the lion alive was one thing; hearing that a Sovereign himself had been behind it shook the Kitsune to the core.

If the Sovereign's truly had the power of life over death for a Digimon, did that mean somehow...someway... .

"Who is it you want to bring back?"

The voice startled the yellow Digimon, jerking her back to reality as she turned to face Leomon himself. Eyes wide, she tried to slip her usual mask of indifference back into place.

The lion wasn't fooled for a second. "I didn't mean to startle you Renamon, but Rika wanted me to make sure you were okay."

"I'm...fine Leomon. It just takes some getting used to; a Sovereign bringing a Digimon back from the dead. I...the implications are..."..

"Nothing to be concerned about."

A dark look fell upon her face as she crossed her arms. "Nothing to be concerned about? Leomon, when the Digital World finds out, everyone will want their friends and loved ones brought back! There will be chaos on a scale that would make the return of the D-Reaper..."

The lion crossed the space between them and put his paws upon her shoulders. "Renamon, what Azulongmon did was a one-in-a-billion event. To be honest, I'd almost be willing to bet he was as shocked as I was to find myself breathing again. The chances that he could pull that same stunt again are...well, let's just say I'm not a betting Digimon on that."

"What then will you tell the other Digimon on Earth when you see them again?"

"The truth. They are my friends and allies; they deserve no less."

"What about those back in the Digital World then? How will you keep the truth from causing chaos should they find out you've returned?"

At that the lion grinned. "Simple, I was in what humans call a 'coma' and only recently woke up."

The fox blinked once...then twice..."You have GOT to be kidding me...".

"It works on TV well enough; besides-only our allies know will know of my death and rebirth. Most everyone else in the Digital World who might know of my passing will chalk it up to another over exaggerated rumor passed from Digimon to Digimon."

Renamon wanted to argue the point, but could tell in her friend's eyes that any further argument was moot; he had made up his mind.

"So, who was it you wanted to bring back?"

She paused for a moment, unsure about the memories that played at the corners of her mind. It happened so long ago but still hurt so much-even now. She spotted Leomon's shadow as it fell over the rooftop and a hint of shame filled her emotions. If Leomon could face his past and be at peace with dying and being reborn...

"If it is a private matter you would rather not tell, I understand..."...

"No, Leomon. It's...not that..." a soft sigh escaped her muzzle as she finally met his gaze. "When I was Viximon, a Saber-Leomon took me into his group. We lived in the wastelands near Desolation Mountain, scavenging what we could to survive. One night after dark he attacked me..."

The lion nodded, letting her continue at her own discretion.

"I didn't know what a viral-corrupted Digimon looked like before that, but as we fought I came to understand that is what happened to him. During the battle I digivoled into Renamon for the first time and I...I had to slay him to save both myself and the others. I had no choice."

"And you thought if you could just bring him back..."

The Kitsune looked away, knowing the question was more of a statement than anything else.

"Believe it or not, I can understand how strong a desire that is. We are both warriors Renamon and have lost good friends and honorable allies throughout our lives. But we can't change the past any more than we can guess what will happen in the future. I was given a great gift; I know that and treasure the chance I've been given. I just pray that no other Digimon or human has to cheat death to have a chance to embrace life."

Renamon looked at her friend, unsure as to what he was referring to. She didn't press the issue and let the matter drop, knowing the lion's point was well made. "I am glad you're back Leomon; it's good to see Jeri happy once more."

A smile spread over his muzzle, nodding in agreement. "Do you wish to come back down now?"

Shaking her head, Renamon looked back over the city as the sun slowly sank in the west. "I think I shall remain here until Rika is ready to depart. Thank you for the conversation Leomon; it was quite...helpful."

With a smile, the lion began to walk back towards the attic entry door but paused as he put his paw on the knob. Turning, he fixed his yellow-furred ally with a soft look..."Renamon? A word of advice; if you find someone you care for, don't hesitate on telling them how you feel. The humans may say 'you can't take it with you', but regret is a ready traveling companion, whether you desire it or not." and with that he left, the door swinging shut behind him leaving the Kitsune alone with her thoughts.

Leomon thought back to what Azulongmon had said; that no one should sacrifice love for destiny. He had seen Renamon's expression at his holding Jeri's hand during the story and could see his friend was taken back by the motion. While he appreciated her honor at not asking if there was more to their relationship than Tamer and Digimon, he felt that...perhaps...he had missed some opportunity to help her. How he didn't know; it was just a gut feeling.

Pausing at the door to Jeri's room, the lion decided to leave the two young ladies alone to discuss...well...whatever it is human girls discuss when their alone. With a soft smile Leomon walked back downstairs to get another slice of the cake in the kitchen and go work off the subsequent calories with a good workout.

Tenderly, Jeri's fingertips came to rest on the small bump in Rika's belly, a grin from ear-to-ear forming on her face. "Wow..." she whispered softly to no one in particular. "Hi there little one..."

Rika couldn't help but grin herself, the smile on Jeri's face infectious. She was beyond happy that her friend was back to her old self, and sharing this moment with her only added to the girl's happiness.

Jeri kept talking to the hidden child for a long moment before looking up at Rika. "I want to say congratulation, but...I'm not really sure if that's the right word."

"It's...complicated Jeri. I'm a lot of different emotions right now; scared, happy, worried, terrified..."

"Terrified?"

With a sigh the girl nodded. "Tomorrow night Takato and I are telling our parents about him and me and..." her voice trailed off, nodding towards the small bundle growing inside her body.

Jeri stood up ramrod straight, eyes burning with purpose. "What time do you want me there?"

Blinking, it took Rika more than a few seconds to realize what Jeri was offering to do. "Gee...Jeri...that's...wow...I don't know what to say." she stammered, the mild tint in her cheeks now turning a flaming red.

"Just say when and I'll be there Rika."

As much as she wanted to say 'yes' , Rika shook her head. "I can't let you do that Jeri."

"But Rika...!"

"I can't!" she shouted, biting her lip when her friend jumped back. "Sorry..it's just...Takato and I have to do this alone. We're going to prove to my mom and grandmother and his folks that we're responsible and going into this with our eyes wide open. If Takato and I have a bunch of people there like you and Henry it's only going to show that we are scared to stand on our own."

"Or it could show that your friends are going to stand behind you no matter what."

Rika sighed, nodding to admit Jeri's counter was a damm good argument. But still..."Jeri, I want you there and I'm sure Takato would feel better with Henry present. This is how we want to do it thought; we have to stand alone. We both know you will be there for us, and believe me that's a comfort beyond words-but we just HAVE to do this our way."

Jeri knew that tone of voice and while she was many things, a fool banging her head against a brick wall wasn't one of them. "Okay. Fine. But afterwards if you need to talk...or scream...or scream and vent and talk, you come to me and send Takato's butt to go see Henry okay?"

A broad grin crossed Rika's face, unable to contain the smile. "Okay. Promise. Oh here, let me help you up with that..." she said suddenly, noticing Jeri bending over to pick up the stuff that fell from the earlier scuffle between Leomon and Renamon.

Looking up from mid-pickup, Jeri frowned. "Both of you sit your butt right back down in that chair! You don't need to be picking this mess up and the little one doesn't need the excitement..." the mock-stern look on her face melding into a smirk.

"Fine, fine."

Picking the various items up, Jeri sneezed suddenly, jarring a small jewelry box out of her hand. Hitting the bare floor the box opened spilling the contents out.

Rika froze in place.

Jeri turned beet red.

"Jeri..."

"Yea Rika?" came the reply, just barely a squeak.

"Is that...what I THINK it is?"

"If I say 'no', will you forget you saw it?"

"Jeri, that's a..!"

"I know what it is!"

"Why do you have one!?"

"It was...uhm..a gag gift."

"From who??"

Jeri opened her mouth to say a name, but her mind went totally blank on who to mention. Sighing, she looked at her friend. "Uhm...I forgot...".

Rika paled. "Then...what are you doing with one of THOSE things and why is does it have 'XL' on the side?"

Jeri tinted even redder, scooping up the small foil package. "Rika, please, just forget you saw that!" A gentle touch on her shoulder brought Jeri's face up to meet Rika's eyes.

"Jeri, are you...I mean, is someone forcing you too..."

"NO! Never! It's not what you think! Leomon wouldn't..."

The room fell deathly quiet. Not a single breath left the pair of young women as Jeri buried her face in her palms as she realized her mistake.

"Jeri...are you telling me that you...and Leomon...are...are..."

A hesitant nod was the only reply.

Rika could only sit there in shock.

It took a few minutes, but Jeri forced herself to look at Rika, the tremor in her voice unmistakable. "Please understand Rika, I didn't want you to find out like this! Honest! Please, don't hate me...".

That got Rika's attention. "Hate...why would I...?"

"Because I'm sleeping with my best friend!" Jeri whispered through clenched teeth.

At that Rika did something Jeri would have never suspected as a response...she shrugged. "So? I have too. Well, not since that first time but still...".

Jeri cocked her head, starting at her friend. "Uhm...he's a Digimon remember?"

"Oh yea; I noticed. The lion's mane and claws were something of a dead giveaway, and his name ending in 'mon' was a huge clue too."

Jeri stood and frowned. "Rika, I'm not kidding! I mean, are you...okay...with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I know you love him; THAT'S been blatantly obvious since you two met, even if it was a bit one-sided at first. Besides, I slept with my boyfriend in a cave and didn't even have the common sense to THINK about protection! Just because we didn't have any is a moot point: it didn't even cross my mind! I don't really have the right to tell someone else how to make love to someone they care about now do I?"

Jeri sat down Indian-style, legs crossed as he took a deep breath of relief. "So, you're not...going to stop being my friend?" she asked quietly, not sure if she was believing her luck.

Rika gently made her way to the floor and onto her knees, wincing slightly as she settled into place. "Jeri, I'll admit the mental image is a bit...hard to swallow..."

The pair blinked at each other as the same mental picture popped into their heads; Rika from letting her mind wonder where it shouldn't and Jeri from firsthand knowledge.

"God, I'll never be able to UN-think that..."

Jeri wisely chose to not explain why it wasn't as bad as her friend thought.

"...but if you're happy-and this is what you want- then I don't have the right to say a damm thing. You...you gave up Takato for my sake, because you KNEW we belonged together and wanted us to be happy. Now I sit here and I see you smiling and I...I can't in good conscience tell you not to do. I know you love Leomon and finally you're as happy with him as I am with Takato." It was only then did Rika finally pause and take a deep breath.

Unable to find the words to thank Rika for her support, Jeri wrapped her fellow Tamer in a powerful hug, unable to hold back the tears that yearned for release.

Rika responded in kind as her arms held Jeri tightly for a moment. (She made a choice, like me, and no one has the right to second-guess her...not if they are truly a friend!). It was then a sudden claming swept over the Tamer-as if a great weight was lifted from her shoulders. (Takato and I...we made a choice...together. If we are together, than nothing can tear us apart!)

And for one brief moment, the gut churning fear she had been feeling about the diner with Takato's parents was gone and in it's place another emotion appeared: hope.

"Everything's going to be fine-I promise."

The young Tamer nodded, but couldn't help get the feeling that Rika was talking to herself just as much as her.

For the next hour the two talked as any normal young girls would about their first times. But beyond the flushed cheeks and embarrassed giggles, the two Tamers felt their individual fears shrink away as they realized the depth of the friendship they shared.

After a tearful good bye, Rika and Renamon left Jeri and Leomon as it was getting dark and there was much to do in the next twenty-four hours. But despite all that was on her mind, Rika couldn't help but focus on Renamon; her friend was unusually quiet-even for her.

"Renamon, you okay?"

Looking down at the Tamer in her arms, Renamon managed a soft smile. "I'm fine Rika; it's just Leomon's story..."..

Rika listened as Renamon's voice trailed off. "Yea, I know-kinda sends you for a loop. But as long as he's back and Jeri's happy that's the main thing."

The Digimon nodded. "True. So, what did you and Jeri talk about?" Renamon asked, giving Rika mental whiplash at the subject change.

"Oh, girl stuff. I'd hate to bore you to tears."

"Thank you. I'd rather not be subjected to teenaged fashion tips and the latest boy band out there...".

"Pffft. As if."

Smirks appeared on both Tamer and Digimon as the light banter keep them occupied until they reached home. Setting her friend down, Renamon opened the door. Rika walked in, pausing to turn around when she noticed she was alone. "Renamon?"

Staring at the new night sky, the Digimon glanced back over at her friend. "I'll come inside in a moment Rika..." she explained with a far-off tone.

Feeling that there was more to Renamon's distance than just the revelation of Leomon's rebirth, Rika nodded and left her partner alone with her thoughts.

Standing quietly, the Digimon glanced over towards the apartment buildings across the park, and the young Tamer that occupied more of her thoughts of late than she would ever admit.

"Henry..."

The spoken name seemed to echo in Renamon's thoughts as Leomon's advice played in her mind.

(Leomon fought his was back from death to be there for Jeri; what does that say about me?)

The quiet night held no reply for the troubled Kitsune.

At least, not yet.

The night turned once more into day, and morning quickly (all-TOO-quickly for Takato's tastes) turned into afternoon. Showering within an inch of his life, the boy made sure he took every possible precaution to look his best.

His parents seemed a bit restrained, but if they suspected the truth it never showed. They asked for hints about what the dinner party was for, but Takato kept saying it was a nice get-together between friends and that 'It'd be nice to do when the world wasn't ending.'

Dressed in his Sunday Best, Takato rung the doorbell as his father and mother- similarly attired in their best outfits-made last minute changes to their attire seconds before the door opened. Rika, dressed in a dark royal blue blouse and pleated black skirt took Takato's breath away (and left his jaw dangling for a full minute), welcomed the trio inside giving Takato's hand a reassuring squeeze as he walked in behind his parents.

Slowly the door closed and the reintroduction's began as a lone figure looked down upon the house with hope and worry.

"Good luck Rika..." whispered the Digimon as Renamon shimmered and vanished from sight, giving Rika and Takato the privacy they both requested.

The first night of the rest of their lives unfolded in quiet splendor... until an ear-piercing "YOU'RE WHAT??" echoed throughout the night...

To Be Continued

Next up: THE DINNER!.


	17. Cave of Wonders 15a

The Cave of Wonders

Chapter 15 a

By: FortressMaximus

-

Authors Notes:

Hello everyone!

First off, thank you for being so patient! Here is the start of the 'Dinner' chapter where Takato and Rika tell their parents of their little secret.

This is the first part of the chapter-the rest will be posted by Friday, Dec 12th once I proofread and tweak it a bit. It's almost 15 single spaced typed pages so yea, I've got to give it a good fourth-over ;)

I really hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you think! And again, I really appreciate EVERYONE who's been sticking with me! You guys and gals rock!

FortressMaximus

December 7th, 2008

-------

"Hennnnry, he's doing it again!"

Resisting the urge to sigh out loud, the young Tamer instead focused on finishing the e-mail before him first before turning to face the rather put-out Digimon sitting on his bed. With a quick proofread, Henry sent the message off into cyberspace hoping his sensi would reply soon. Swiveling around in his chair, the teen sent his partner an apologetic look before facing his guest.

"Takato?"

....

"Takato."

....

"Hey Takato! Will you stop pacing! You're making me dizzy!"

Pulling up short, the goggle-clad Tamer blinked at the rather rude shout as he was pulled from his own personal worries. "Oh, sorry Terriermon. I...uhm..." he tried to explain, but gave up after a few seconds and plopped down onto Henry's bed with a soft thud.

Shooting the olive-cream Digimon look that screamed 'Oh, that was subtle', Henry scooted over on the wheeled computer chair to sit across from his friend.

It was Friday after school, and the pair had originally come to Henry's apartment to relax and play a few video games before Takato had to leave for home to get ready for the Big Night. But not long after the two arrived, the worry that Takato had been able to mostly ignore during school began to surface in the quiet of Henry's room.

It wasn't long after that the pacing started.

"You want some water?"

"No, thanks though. I'm not sure I could even keep water down."

A regretful look crossed Henry's face. "That bad?"

"I'm just telling my parents and my girlfriend's parents she's pregnant and I'm the father. Yea, I'd say that was bad." replied Takato, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

It was then Henry leaned back, crossing his arms along the way. And waited.

Sighing, Takato shook his head. "Sorry Henry; that was me being a jerk in case you missed it."

With a smile the youth leaned forward, clasping a hand on Takato's shoulder. "It's okay. I might not know exactly what you're going through, but I can at least hazard a pretty good guess."

Standing up, Takato walked around in a circle, hand wildly gesturing as he tried to put into words the myriad feelings running around in his stomach. "I thought I was ready for this Henry! I told myself that it was time...I had to step up and be a real man and do this for Rika and the baby! Darn it.." he paused, turning to face his friend..."..I KNOW I have to do it...so why do I just want to just jump out the window and run away as fast as I can?"

The fear and sadness in Takato's voice echoed in the small room for a moment. It was then Henry got up, walked over to his best friend, clasped him by both shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Because you're human, and right now your 'fight or flee' instincts are kicking in. But you've got to believe me Takato; it's going to be OK."

"But..."

"Takato, do you love her?"

The boy blinked in surprise at the question. "Henry, you know I do!"

"Do you regret what happened in that cave then?"

A frown crossed the goggle-clad Tamers face. "No, I don't! Sure, I mean...I didn't mean to...never thought about her getting...you know...pregnant! But if me being a dad now is the price I gotta pay for Rika to be happy and to KNOW that I love her in her heart of hearts I'd do it all over again no matter what!"

"Then TELL them that Takato. Show them how much you love her; how much you want to be a part of her life. Show them you don't have any regrets and that Rika will be able to depend on you no matter what!"

"What if my parents don't understand?!" replied Takato, the worry in his soul simmering just under his words. "What if they can't understand! Henry...I...if they...I can't do this alone!"

It was then Terriermon jumped on top of Takato's head, looking at the youth upside-down. "Hey Takato, who says you're alone?"

Takato went to reply, then froze in place as he visibly slumped back onto the bed. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Like a brick wall!" chimed in Terriermon with more than a fair share of humor in his voice, glad the boy was able to finally realize that little fact.

A small grin crossed the father-to-be's lips as he looked from the Digimon to Henry. "I'm not all alone, am I?"

"You've got me and Terriermon Takato, and Rika's grandmother has already gave her blessing; that's something isn't it?"

"Yea, but my parents..."

"....will always love you Takato. No matter what happens, they will ALWAYS love you. It might take them some time to come to terms with what's happened, but you can't really blame them for that can you?"

The goggle-clad Tamer considered that for a moment before shaking his head. "Not really."

With a nod Henry sat back down and looked at his friend. "You know Takato, my offer still stands. I can clean up and be in my Sunday best in an hour or so. When you ring that doorbell I'll be right there to help."

Smiling, the youth looked back up at his best bud. "Man, I wish you could Henry, I REALLY do. But...this is something I've got to do myself."

Terriermon easily transferred himself to Henry's noggin, fixing Takato with a look. "This isn't some macho male-human guy thing right..." the Digimon frowned, unsure of a great many things about human emotions even after all this time.

Henry knew Takato's reasons for not having 'backup' with him as it was, and totally understood them even if he disagreed with them.

At that Takato actually smiled a little. "No, it's not a macho human thing Terriermon. It's just; anyone can be brave when they have an army to back them up. The real test of a man's courage is what he does when no one's around."

"That's...very profound Takato...".

Takato shrugged "I wish I could take credit, but I kinda read it on the back of a fortune cookie couple nights ago when Dad ordered out."

Henry sighed, knowing that no matter how much he wanted to be there with Takato, the youth was going to do this his own way. Still...

"Then promise me one thing Takato...."

"What's that?"

"If you need to talk...no matter what time of night it is...you can always come to me."

"I don't wanna be a bother..."

"Who says you're going to be a bother? And you know I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it."

"But..."

"I'm asking for your promise Takato, because I know what that's worth and that'll you keep it. If I can't be there for you tonight, I'll be there whenever you need me from this point on."

A deep sigh escaped the Tamers' lips. "And I don't suppose you'll take 'NO' for an answer are you?"

"What do you think Takato?" answered Terriermon as he gestured towards his Tamer as Henry's outstretched hand hovered in place.

With a shrug of surrender (and a grateful grin) Takato clasped his own hand around Henry's and nodded. "I promise."

Terriermon's ear landed on the clenched hands as he grinned at the pair of humans. "Me too Takato. Not sure what I can do, but if Henry's willing to have his beauty sleep interrupted then I can too; just don't do it TOO often okay? He REALLY needs all the help he can get!"

"Terriermon!"

"Well, you do! I don't need that much since it's not like you can improve on THIS!..." the Digimon bragged, pointing to himself and posing as if he was showing off his build..or lack thereof.

The first real laugh in weeks escaped from Takato's lips as Henry and Terriermon bickered for long minutes as best friends often do. Finally the banter subsided and the trio enjoyed the comfortable silence.

"Hey Henry..?"

"Yea?"

"Could I...maybe...get a sandwich? I skipped lunch cause I was worried about barfing all over the cafeteria, and I'm...kinda hungry.." Takato asked as a embarrassed blush crossed his cheeks.

With a soft laugh the teen nodded. "Come on, we'll all grab something." suggested Henry as the threesome made their way out towards the kitchen and the goodies that resided within.

Takato only paused when he passed by a wall clock that read almost four-thirty. With a deep breath he pushed the worry forming in his gut back down.

(I can do this! I've got the greatest girl in the world by my side and the best friends a guy could have. I...CAN....DO...THIS!)

The Tamer pulled into the kitchen behind Henry and Terriermon who were arguing over what to put on their sandwiches. But for all his courage and bravado, it took all he had to drown out the sudden mental image of a clock hand ticking away his life the seconds of his life as he had known it for so long.

The sound of running water filled the house as Rika prepared her bath. Renamon waited until the young woman was fully submerged in the tub before turning back around to face her friend and Tamer.

"Rika, I have to ask again: are you sure you do not want me here tonight?"

With a soft smile the young mother-to-be nodded as she began to lather up. It was rare for her to take a bath instead of a shower, but since even her butterflies had butterflies, a relaxing bath was the best thing for her nerves right now.

"To be honest Renamon, I WANT you here, but I can't HAVE you here. My gut wants as much backup here as possible, but my head is pretty much running the show on this one. Takato and I...we have to face the music together. If things...get bad...we'll have to stand up for ourselves and hope for the best..." she paused, gently rubbing her slightly swollen belly. It was then she looked at her partner with a softness in her eyes that the Digimon had seldom seen..."I know I'm asking a lot of you Renamon; you've stood by me when I needed you the most-even when I didn't deserve your friendship. But this is a battle I have to fight with just Takato by my side."

Renamon could only stand there, taken back by the heartfelt words. "You truly do love him and trust him that much don't you...?" she all but whispered as if seeing it herself for the first time.

"I do love Takato Renamon, and I know he loves me..." she whispered back, a smile appearing on her lips. "And as much as he'd argue the point, this is my fault more than his.." she admitted, still caressing her belly.

At that the Digimon raised an eyebrow. "While I am not well versed on human reproduction, I do believe Takato was necessary for the process to begin-unless you went and somehow rewrote the instruction manual on having a baby..."

Rika smirked at the Digimon's attempts to relax the situation and silently appreciated it more than she'd ever admit. "You know what I mean. I asked Takato to...be...with me to protect myself; to keep my heart from being hurt at the cost of...something else. If having this baby is the price I have to pay for finding true love with him, then I accept it willingly."

The Kitsune nodded, hearing no room for argument in Rika's tone. "If that is your wish Rika, I will respect it. However, I WILL be nearby...just in case..". Now it was the Digimon's turn to make it clear that she would not be swayed from her chosen path.

"You don't have to do that."

The fox smiled and shrugged. "What are sisters for?"

Rika blinked at that, then smiled as she looked up at her friend. "Sister huh?"

A light blush rippled over Renamon's cheeks. "Our...your grandmother has suggested more than once that I consider myself part of your family, and I am trying my best to accede to her wishes when the opportunity presents itself."

"Good. I think I like the thought of having a little sister..."

"Little??"

It was all Rika could do to not bust out laughing at the look on Renamon's face.

"Ah, I see... " muttered the Digimon as she knowingly crossed her arms.

"See what?"

"Having a baby has made you temporarily insane and clouded your perceptions of reality."

The two peered at each other for long seconds before each broke out into gentle laughter that lasted several moments.

"Thank you Renamon-for everything."

"You are welcome Rika. I...hope...all goes well tonight."

"Me too Renamon...me too."

A quiet pall fell over the room as the two shared a moment before the Digimon turned to leave.

"Are you going over to Henry's?" Rika asked as she absently fished around for the just- dropped soap, totally missing the moment where the fox stumbled in shock at the question and nearly fell face first into the bathroom door.

Renamon quickly recovered just as Rika looked up to face her. "W..what do you mean?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level and fear hidden.

Unaware of the Kitsune's rare burst of anxiety, Rika just smiled. "Takato had to turn down Henry's offer of attending tonight for the same reasons as mine. I thought you two would be better off worrying together as that might not be as bad compared to worrying apart." she explained, shrugging at the end.

"I...I was not aware that Henry had offered to attend." the Digimon managed to get out, her voice slowly returning to its normal, measured pitch.

"Really? I thought for sure I had mentioned it."

"It is okay Rika. You have a lot on your mind as it is; forgetting one minor detail does not pose a problem..." Renamon consoled, grateful to not discuss the issue further.

The young woman silently nodded in reply, but it was clear her thoughts were already miles away.

"Rika..?"

"I'll be okay Renamon. I promise. I just need some time to ..."

"It is okay Rika; I believe I understand; before a battle each warrior must find their own peace within. It simply is a part of life."

With a grateful smile, Rika nodded in thanks to her sister.

With a graceful glide, the Digimon stepped back into the shadows of the corner. "I wish you well tonight Rika; but should you need me I WILL be there for you. That I promise." and with that she slowly vanished into the darkness, leaving Rika alone with her thoughts.

"Well..." began the young woman, glancing down at her belly..."it's just you and me kiddo. Guess it's time to face the music." And with that Rika slowly finished her bath, preparing herself for what could be the longest dinner of her life

(To be Continued in Part Two-published by the end of the week AT THE LATEST)

And, being the date that it is, a heartfelt and respectful THANK YOU to all of the men and women-past, present and future-who have served our country in every way, shape and form. Your sacrifice will never be forgotten!


	18. Cave of Wonders 15b

The Cave of Wonders

Chapter 15B

By: FortressMaximus

Authors Notes: Hello everyone! Here is the second part of the revelation of Rika's pregnancy to both her mom and Takato's parents.

I sincerely wanted this to be the conclusion, but two things have happened-one, as I've mentioned before, I work retail and I had to work my last day off this week (but since it was overtime I really couldn't turn it down) and two my beta reader Isoner (a fellow author here at FF.N) pointed out something in my original draft that made me realize a significant portion of it needed to be totally rewritten.

In other words, I screwed this chapter up...BADLY.

I apologize deeply as I don't mean to drag this all important chapter out and keep you waiting, but I really don't want this to be a disappointment either. I hope you understand and can give me just a little more time to fine tune what's left.

I will try my very best to get the final part of this chapter up this week.

As always, THANK YOU to everyone who's been so patient! I really hope you enjoy this section!!

FortressMaximus

December 14th 2008

----

It was all Takehiro could do not to bust out laughing at the sight.

Looking like a rabid hound, Takato had apparently taken it upon himself to choose this night to learn to shave and had double the amount of shaving cream needed on his face.

Father watched as son struggled to move the razor correctly, silently wondering just WHAT Takato was shaving as he was pretty sure his son had not quite got his first facial hair in yet.

A murmured 'Darn it' broke Takehiro out of his thoughts as he saw struggle turn to frustration as the boy couldn't seem to make any progress. Stepping back from the door, he called down the hallway to his wife.

"Yoshie, main bath's free if you need to finish your makeup! I'll use the small bathroom to shave!"

Blinking as he heard his dad's voice in the hallway, Takato did his best to force his frustrations aside.

With a grin, Takehiro walked in, seemingly oblivious to Takato's excursion into adulthood and picked up the shaving canister. "Heya Takato. Mind if I use this?"

"Uhm...go ahead Dad. I'm done with it." he replied, a bit taken aback his father hadn't commented on the current situation.

The elder of the pair nodded and wet his face, then lathered up and pulled a fresh razor out of the drawer. With a cursory glance in the mirror towards his son, Takehiro started to shave very slowly, watching at Takato started to mimic his motions.

"So, looking forward to dinner at Rika's tonight?"

"Yea."

"Be nice to have a night out without the world ending huh?"

"That's what Rika said too."

"Smart girl."

"Yea, she is."

A quiet pall fell over the room as the two men rinsed out their razors and started on the other side of their face. Takehiro smiled as Takato's frustration seemed to subside with each copied move.

"Oh, Yamaki called while you were in the shower."

At that Takato blinked. 'He did!? Is Guilmon coming home soon?!..." the youth asked, hope in his tone.

"It should be sometime next week Yamaki said that...uhm...what that large Dragon Digimon's name again?"

"Azulongmon."

"Yea, that it. Azulongmon has been grateful with Guilmon staying to help out. Seems your buddy was able to melt enough stone by himself for them to finish rebuilding a bridge in a few weeks and not a couple of more months. Apparently the feast they threw in his honor was lavish, even by Digimon standards."

At that the boy laughed softly. "Sounds like Guilmon all right! He likes doing the right thing, but it doesn't hurt if there's food involved either!"

Father nudged son in the shoulder. "Same could be said about his Tamer."

"Dad!"

"Hey, just calling it like I see it Takato. The way you wolf it down, sometimes I can't tell who's got the bigger stomach; you or Guilmon!"

The boy tried to look offended, but between the grin on his face and laughter dancing in his eyes, it was clear he loved this time shared with his father. "Hey! I'm not the one who nearly ate Grandma's entire pumpkin pie last Thanksgiving!"

Now it was Takherio's turn to 'look' offended. "Hey! That pie wasn't cut even! I had to...even it up... so it would mess up the aesthetics of the table!"

The pair looked at each other for a long moment before bursting out into laughter, each tearing up at the memory of that holiday.

Yoshie just stood there, hands on hips as her two comedians enjoyed their back and forth. With a sigh she just shrugged and walked off, muttering something about..."and they say WE take forever getting ready...".

Finishing their chore, father and son rinsed off making sure they hadn't missed any spots (although in Takato's case there wasn't anything to miss in the first place). Satisfied they were clean shaven and ruggedly handsome, the two put up their razors. Takehiro reached for the after shave, but the boy got to it first and opened the top.

"Now Takato, one thing you should know that stuff...."

"Woah, this smells pretty good dad! Couldn't I use this as cologne?"

"Well, I supposed, but you need to use..."

The warning came too late. Takato, in a rush to finish, poured a double handful into his palms and- mimicking his father from countless observations past-slapped his hands against his freshly shaven cheeks.

"YEOW!!!"

It took several minutes and probably a gallon of water for the boy to wash off the excess after shave and restore his stinging cheeks to a less-hurtful status.

(Been there, done that Takato...) thought Takehiro as his son finally could blink without his face wincing. With a reassuring clasp on the shoulder he looked at the boy and gave him a smile.

It was then Takato's mind pieced together what had just happened and sheepishly grinned back. "Uhn....thank dad. For everything..."

"Hey, I'm a dad. It's what we do."

The words seemed to hit home for Takato as his eyes widened for a moment. Takehiro, unsure what he had just missed, could only smile when Takato gave him a bone crushing hug before slipping out the door to finish getting ready.

With a sigh, Takehiro watched his son exit the small bathroom then resumed his own preparations. He really was looking forward to meeting Rika as his son's girlfriend; once that was done Takato could finally enjoy his new relationship with the young woman.

"It'll be over soon Takato, then you'll be able relax." the father said to his reflection as he finished applying his own after shave, blissfully unaware of just how wrong he truly was.

-

The trio walked up the pathway to the front door, their footwear making soft 'klinks' on the stones. Yoshie turned to her husband and fixed his tie, giving him a look of approval as-once he actually finished cleaning up-he looked as handsome as ever.

She then turned to her son and did the same for him, wondering how in the world the boy could get a clip-on tie crooked! (At least he didn't wear those awful goggles!) she thought before fixing the faulty neckwear. "Now remember to be on your best behavior Takato."

"Mooom..."

"And no whining. We're guests and we are going to act like proper visitors."

The youth sighed in surrender. "Yes, Ma'am."

Takehiro, you've got the wine and bread correct?"

"Yes, Dear."

"Make sure you don't mash the bread."

"No, Dear."

With a satisfactory nod that her family was presentable, she glanced at her son. "Okay Takato, ring the doorbell. But only ring it once!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

The loud twin-tones sounded out from inside and seconds later the sound of footfalls could be heard approaching. Reaching into his pocket, Takato grasped his goggles for good luck as with a final deep breath steadied himself for what was to come.

The door opened, and Takato's jaw hit the ground.

Dressed in a beautiful blue blouse and black pleated skirt that ended just below her knees, Rika blushed as she saw Takato's response to her chosen attire. Giving her boyfriend the once-over she smiled at how good he looked in a suit.

"Uhm, hi Rika. Thanks again for-you know-having us over."

A light blush rushed to the girl's cheeks as she nodded. "Well, you know, it's no big." she replied, trying to sound as casual as possible. It was then she turned to his parents. "It's nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki..." she said, not sure if she should curtsy or bow or something to show them respect. In the end she just barely bent her knees in a shallow bob and opened the door. "Please, come in."

"Thank you Rika. My, that's a beautiful outfit. Didn't I see something like that at Jarod's at the mall?"

With a smile the young woman nodded. "Well, kinda. See, theirs is a copy. Mom ordered this from Mr. Jarod himself last year for my Christmas present." she explained, not trying to sound like she was bragging.

"Oh, that's right; you mom's a model." said Takehiro, remembering a few more details about Rika's family. "You planning on going into the same line of work Rika?"

A crinkled nose and frown ran across the girl's face before she could catch it, her voice dropping a little bit as she thought for a moment. "I...don't think that's what I want to do. Right now I just need to finish school and see what seems interesting..." she explained as Takato took his mom's jacket and dad's sport coat.

"Rika, can I toss these somewhere?"

"Takato, I'm sure you can hang them neatly somewhere. No sense in getting them wrinkled."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Biting her sarcastic reply at the tone of mother to son, Rika nodded towards the small closet behind Takato. "You can hang them in there. Please take a seat; mom and grandma will be in after they baste the duck."

(Duck??) thought the parents as Takato hung the coats up-neatly, of course-and fell in behind them as he quickly gave Rika's hand a tight squeeze.

To be honest, if it was for settling his own nerves or hers the teen would have been hard pressed to tell the truth.

Glancing at each other, Takehiro gently gave his wife's own hand a reassuring squeeze, trying to remind her that if Takato and Rika WERE dating then holding hand for a moment was an 'OK' thing to do. The foursome finally sat down in the living room as Seiko and Rumiko came in, both dressed to the nines in simple but elegant evening wear.

"Yoshie...Takehiro, always nice to see you again.." smiled Rumiko as she warmly gave the former a light hug in greeting and a firm handshake to the latter. "Takato, since you're here almost every day I should just put in a revolving door." and laughed as the boy blushed, missing another glance between his parents.

"I do hope our son isn't being a bother Rumiko..." started Yoshie but paused when Seiko laughed softly.

"Of course not! It's nice having a young man around the house. And he's been ever so helpful."

"He has?" asked Yoshie and Rumiko in stereo.

Nodding, Seiko smiled, playing the first of many 'support options' to help Rika and Takato's night go as smoothly as possible-well, as smooth as could be considering...

"Of course! Takato volunteered to mow the yard last week, and the week before he vacuumed the carpet for me after I pulled my back on the rock climbing wall at the senior center."

Yoshie looked over at Takato. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my son?" she said, eyes narrowing slightly at this new bit of unexpected information.

Blushing sheepishly, Takato looked like he wished the couch cushions would open up and swallow him into their never-ending limbo. "I...uh...just trying to be polite and helpful mom, like you say I should be." The feeling only increased when Rumiko fixed him with an equally serious look.

Sensing the tension rising, Seiko mentally sighed as her first attempt at help seemed to backfire. Standing, she fixed those present with a smile. "I need to check on the duck; Rika...Takato, could you give me a hand getting the table set while everyone else gets reacquainted?"

Nodding, the pair of teens politely stood up and made their way to the kitchen behind Seiko, leaving Rumiko and Takato's parents alone. The tension in the room seemed to linger until Yoshie finally sighed. "Rumiko, forgive me for being blunt, but do YOU have any idea why we're here tonight? Not that we don't mind having a night in with friends, but the way Takato's been acting since he told us we were invited has us puzzled."

Pulled from her own thoughts, the young mother shook her head. "I was a bit blind-sided by the whole thing myself Yoshie; I didn't even find out about my trip being canceled until late last weekend. Mother suggested it, Rika wanted to have you all over, so I didn't really see a problem with it. Do you think they're up to something sneaky?"

Takehiro went to speak, then paused for a moment to find the right words. "Rumiko, Yoshie and I have talked about this, and the best conclusion we can come up with is...well..."

Yoshie picked up the conversational ball. "We THINK Rika and Takato are...dating." she said, having a great deal of trouble getting that last word out.

"Dating??" the woman across the coffee table exclaimed, her eyes shooting towards the kitchen. "You're kidding."

"I don't think so..." started Takehiro, pausing only to let the woman pull her gaze from the dining room..."this might be hard for you to hear, but Takato confided in me that he and Rika have...kissed."

"Kissed?"

The man nodded, waiting for Rumiko to reply.

"That's all? Whew....and here I was getting worried."

At that Yoshie blinked. "Our children kissed and you're not upset?"

"No, should I be?"

"Well, they are a bit young to be involved!"

The young woman laughed softly. "Yoshie, boys and girls fall in and out of love all the time. And in Rika's case I highly doubt it's anything serious. She's a tomboy, and I've come to respect it even if I don't understand why she likes running around having adventures when she could have her photo in dozens of magazines like me and be respected by photographers everywhere!"

The two parents considered this for a moment, Takehiro unsure if he should bring up the type of kiss Takato alluded to having shared with Rika or not. Yoshie leaned forward. "So, you think this is all a case of 'puppy love'? "

Rumiko nodded. "Or it could be a serious crush; well, at least to them. I think after the infatuation is over they'll just return to being friends and all this will be a distant memory within a few months."

"Do you really feel that's the case here?"

"Positive. I mean, what else could it be?"

Yoshie and Takehrio blinked, having thought and said the exact same things earlier in the week while discussing Takato's relayed invitation.

"And the dinner party?"

Rumiko smiled at the man. "My mother loves to have company over. I'm betting she saw Rika and Takato holding hands or some other such nonsense and decided to have this little party so we all could get together and be more acceptable when they tell us their 'in love'..." she explained, using her fingers to air quote the last two words.

"We were thinking along the same lines." admitted Yoshie as she sat back.

The trio thought about what was said and the anxiety in the room dropped to a more manageable level. It was then Rika stuck her head about the kitchen door and flashed her most confident smile. "Dinner is ready everyone."

Getting up, the parents slowly walked towards the dining room. "I have to admit that makes a lot of sense Rumiko. Takato and Rika are just too young to even think about knowing what love is, let alone 'be' in it."

Smiling, Rika's mom nodded towards the other woman. "Well, just act surprised and be supportive. In a few weeks they'll just be friends again and we'll have a few more years before they both meet anyone on a serious level."

The two woman seemed to relax, grateful to put the prospect of 'real' dating off for a bit longer. Takehiro said nothing, but wasn't sure it was as cut and dried as they were making it but held off his opinion for the moment.

Seiko knelt down, ignoring the lingering twinge in her back from the aforementioned rock climbing incident and hugged the two teens close. "Now listen to me. It's going to be okay. Things got off to a rocky start, but you have to believe in yourselves. Now put on your biggest smiles and lets have a nice dinner, okay?"

The pair nodded, clasping the others' hand for a moment trying their best to believe that everything would be all right. Slowly the two exited the kitchen, dinner in hand and their hearts filled with worry and hope in equal amounts.

The atmosphere was light and relaxed, a bit of surprise that shocked Takato and Rika when dinner started. Everyone caught up with everyone else; Rumiko's various tales of her career and Yoshi's more interesting run in with customers lead to many laughs and groans. The food was lavish to a degree, but not to the point of seeming like overkill for a simple dinner party. It was clear Seiko loved to cook and-as with all grandmothers-made dishes that no one would ever be able to duplicate, no matter their talent.

Soon the main dinner was over and a few desserts were brought out. Yoshie and Rumiko politely declined whereas Takato and Takehiro proved to be a devastating father/son combo on the sweet offerings. Rika just shook her head and Sekio tried to enjoy the moment despite the fact she knew what was about to unfold. The party soon retired back to the living room, with Takato and Rika sitting close on the couch. Seiko fixed the adults some after dinner drinks (having made sure the bar was fully stocked the night before).

But as the after-dinner conversation wore on, neither Rika or Takato took that first step towards revealing their secret. Instead, they seemed to ignore the subtle attempts Seiko tried so as to steer the conversation towards the pair

She could understand their reluctance and sympathized with their fears, but...

Rika shuddered slightly as her eyes met that of her Grandmothers; the look in them spoke volumes to the Tamer. With that one glance Rika knew she and Takato were finally out of time.

A soft voice spoke up from the couch and all those present turned towards Rika. "Mom, there's something I...we have to tell you." the young woman began, ignoring the momentary flash of panic that raced over her boyfriend's face.

"Oh, really?"

Rika nodded as Takato shakily turned towards his parents; there was no way in Hell he was going to let Rika do this by herself. "Mom...Dad, this concerns you too."

Takehiro and Yoshie leaned forward, nodding slightly as they looked at their son.

It was then the two reached over and held the others hand in plain view of those assembled. Rika took a deep breath and fixed her gaze on the adults across from her. A thousand different ways flooded into her mind, but in tried and true fashion the Tamer went with her traditional Plan A.

"Mom...Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki...I'm pregnant"  
"And I'm the father." .

Expecting a revelation of the two teens dating, none of the adults were expecting such a declaration. Rumiko's eyes widened in shock as whatever Yoshi's statement was died in her throat as she fell silent against her husband. Takehiro himself looked to froze in place, having apparently been in the process of reaching over to give his son a good-natured clap on the shoulder in support of his newfound relationship.

Takato just wanted to barf. It was only his intense desire to not leave Rika at this crucial juncture that kept him from giving into the urge to run to the bathroom

Rika's grasp on Takato's hand grew as the three adults looked at them silently for nearly a full two minutes as their minds tried to process what had just been said by the young teen. It was Yoshie who found her voice first and was able to say what each of the three parents were thinking...

"YOU'RE WHAT?!!"

-

Renamon shivered as a deep, foreboding chill ran from the top of her ears to the tip of her tail. Paws tightened into fists as her gaze fixated on the distant point of light she shared with her Tamer. "You told them, didn't you?" she said to the night air, eyes narrowed and focused on the distant dwelling.

Every muscle within her lithe form screamed to be put into action. Fighting against her very nature, Renamon was torn between protecting the girl who had become more like a sister and keeping her promise.

It would be so easy; scant seconds away and she could save Rika-wisk her away from the shouting and blame that the Kitsune knew would exist follow such a revelation. She WANTED to, but in her heart of hearts she knew she couldn't.

Her word was her bond; if she went back on it, what would that say about her trust in Rika?

A light touch fell upon her left forearm as a soft whisper interrupted her thoughts. "Renamon?"

With the blinding speed of one of the Gods of Old, the Digimon spun around. Breaking the hold, her arm cocked back ready to deliver a devastating right cross to her assailant.

'"Woah woah woah!" shouted Henry as he staggered back, dropping a basket in the process. Holding up his now-empty hands in a defensive gesture, the teen tried his best to look as non-threatening as possible. "It's just me!"

"Henry...?" repeated the stunned Digimon as her mind played catch-up with her instincts as recognition slowly dawned. "What are you...how did you..." she softly muttered, looking around at the rooftop wondering how he got up here with her.

It was only then did she realize where she was.

"You're on the roof of my apartment building Renamon..." the boy said softly, not sure why she should be so shocked to see him here. They had spent many hours in this place, talking about whatever concerns the Digimon currently had in dealing with Rika's impending motherhood.

Turning away from Henry for a moment, the Kitsune tried to hide her shock at being HERE of all places. In her minds' eye she tried to remember the trip from Rika's but with her thoughts so jumbled the entire journey was nothing but a vague blur.

(I only wanted some place quiet...someplace safe so I could focus on Rika should she need me..) thought the Digimon as confusion drifted over her expression. (Why did I come here? Was it out of habit from our conversations or...was it because I feel safe here...?)

Feeling the heat rise to her muzzle at the memory of that night not that long ago when she and Henry found themselves in a powerful-and totally unexpected kiss-Renamon tried to force that moment back to the dark corners of her mind. She didn't have time for this...not with so much at stake. It was then she turned back around to face her ally and friend.

"I apologize for not coming down to say 'Hello' Henry, but as you know this is not a night for conversation and revelry."

"I agree; and please don't feel bad for not coming down. Terriermon only sensed you a few minutes ago and I wasn't sure if you wanted company or not..." the teen admitted, bending over to pick up the basket he had dropped.

Cocking her left eyebrow (such as it was), the fox looked from the basket to Henry and back.

With a embarrassed smile the young man pulled out a tuna fish sandwich and an energy drink-ironically enough the same brand that Rika had gotten for the Digimon so long ago-from the wicker basket. "I wasn't sure if young wanted company Renamon, but I thought...maybe...if you did then worrying together might make it easier on both of us ...?" he said hesitantly, not sure if his quick preparations over the past five minutes were wasted time or not.

Taken by surprise at Henry suggesting the exact same idea as Rika had not a few hours earlier caused the fox to reconsider her desire to stay alone. At seeing the hopeful look on Henry's-face coupled with her own desire to not really be alone after all-she found herself nodding.

"I think that would be a good idea Henry..." she said, reaching over and taking the offered food and drink. "Thank you."

With a broad smile the human nodded, pulling up beside the Digimon. Taking out his own sandwich, he started to nibble on it as his gaze fell on the direction Renamon had been looking minutes earlier.

Renamon knew there was still much for them to discuss; the kiss they had shared being the most important. Yet she could sense from the youth that he was willing to wait for another time for that talk; their shared concern for her Tamer and his best friend was simply more important this night than anything that might exist between them.

Together in silence they each hoped for the best and prayed that all was going smoothly for the pair of young lovers.

And, of course, it wasn't AT ALL.

(To be Concluded)


	19. Cave of Wonders 16

The Cave of Wonders

By: FortressMaximus

Chapter 16

Authors Notes: Hi everyone!

I've been having a really hard time with this chapter, so I've decided to just publish the part I'm satisfied with and re-do the other parts over the next week or two.

Thanks to everyone who's put up a review and I appreciate everyone's who stuck with me for so long. Cave is getting closer to the end, but it's not over yet! Thank you for joining me for this wild ride, and I hope I can still chill and thrill you with what's left!!

FortressMaximus

April 6th 2009

--------------------------------------------------------------

"What in God's name were you thinking Takato!? Were you even thinking to begin with??"

"Mom, please! You don't understand!"

"Do not yell at your mother Takato!"

"But Dad, she started it!"

"That's not the point!"

"Rika Nonaka…I just…I can't believe you would DO something like that. Why?! What could have possessed you to be that reckless!?"

"Rumiko; pot, kettle black dear."

"Don't Mother; just DON'T. THIS is nothing like that!"

"Oh really? How so?"

"It…it just isn't, that's all!"

"Takato sweetie…for a girl to be pregnant something…something very special has to happen between a girl and a boy…."

" Mom! I know how it's done! I remember you and dad telling me about it!"

"Well you must not have remembered enough! I have never been so disappointed in you…"

"Rika, are you telling us the whole truth? Did he…did he force you to…"

"And just WHAT is that supposed to mean Rumiko?!"

"I'm sorry Yoshi, but it happens to the best of boys! They get a little confused, think 'No' doesn't mean 'no' and…"

"MY Takato would not do that! Hell, how do we even know it's his!?"

"What…surely you don't think…"

"If she can't keep her legs together for one boy, then who's to say she hasn't…."

"OKAY THEN! Yoshie, Rumiko, might I see you both over here please!?" half-growled Seiko as none-to-gently she pulled the two women by the wrist to the kitchen, only letting go when they were out of earshot of the two overwhelmed teens.

Feeling the tension in the room press down on them, Takato and Rika huddled close together, hand in hand, as they tried to fight the flight-or-flee instincts that were urging them to use this moment to run as far as they could from the maelstrom their announcement had caused.

With an absentminded rub of his son's head, Takehiro walked into the kitchen, not trusting his voice right now as his emotions were as conflicted as the rest of the adults. Pulling up behind his wife, the man kept quiet as he saw the look in Seiko's eyes and knew he had nothing positive to add for the moment until the tensions faded drastically.

"I have NEVER….EVER…been more disappointed in you than I am right now Rumiko! And you…Yoshie…I have to say that I'm THIS close to calling your mother and telling her what you just said so SHE can talk to you about a little thing called 'tact'. "

"I'm sorry Seiko, but after what your daughter said…."

"Me?! What about what you…"

"Quiet, the both of you!"

Whatever else the pair was about to say died in their throats as both wilted under the harsh glare from the elder across from them.

"Right now I'm almost sorry I tried to help them break the news to you both. And yes, I did know about this before now. I discovered it a few weeks ago and after CALMLY listening to them and NOT JUDGING THEM without all the facts I can safely say they love each other with all their heart and soul."

Rumiko looked like she could have been knocked over with a feather. "Mom, why didn't you tell me..?"

The features on Seiko's face softened as she gently reached over and gave her daughters arm a gentle squeeze. "Rumi" she began, using a nickname from years long since past "imagine yourself in Rika's place…then imagine my mother coming to me before you did."

Rumiko's face twisted into a mix of horrified understanding.

"Both of you…look at them."

Hesitantly, the two younger mothers looked over at their children for a second the pair of Tamers trembled in worry and no small amount of near-panic at what the next few minutes could hold.

"In the past year or so, those two have become Tamers, faced Devas, went to a wholly alien world to rescue a friend AND fought against a horror from beyond that wanted to destroy our world and EVERY SINGLE BEING on it. And right now…at THIS second…they are more terrified of you than they ever were of the D-Reaper."

Both faces fell in shock as Seiko's words hit home.

Tenderly, the elder Seiko's grasp gently pulled Yoshie and Rumiko's attentions back towards her. "I know you three are upset; and you have every right to be. You son and your daughter have just told you that their life…as you and they know it…has been changed forever. You should be angry they didn't tell you before…you know they were too young to make love…but none of that matters now. At this point in time, all that matters is that you LISTEN to them…try to understand why they did what they did. They need their parents to help guide them now more than ever."

A long, uncomfortable silence filled the kitchen as each of the adults present tried to find some measure of inner calm. Finally, the two young mothers looked at each other.

"Rumiko, I shouldn't have…"

"Yoshie, I know Takato wouldn't…"

Both blinked as they tried to apologize at the same time, and laughed softly at their own over-protectiveness. With a gentle hug the two put that anger-filled moment behind them and tried to forge ahead.

"Seiko…do you mind if I use your deck to talk to my son?" asked Takehiro as he glanced between his son and the elder in front of him, feeling now being the best time to bring up his own thoughts.

"Don't you mean 'we' honey?" asked his wife, not sure what he was planning.

Tenderly the man took his wife in his arms and hugged her. "Yoshie, I think that right now I need to talk to Takato alone. I think….I feel that he'll be more inclined to tell me things he just couldn't tell his mother no matter how much he may want too."

"But why?" asked Rumiko, not sure at this point what the reason Takato could be to not be honest with them all.

"Because he's a boy, and he'd be talking to his mom about girls and sex. He'd either clam up and sit there scared to say anything, or he'd try and implode from the embarrassment. Sometimes there are conversations that a boy needs to have with his dad and I think this is one of them."

Yoshie wanted to argue, but deep down she knew her husband was right. It was hard enough to sit with Takato and give him 'THE TALK'; hearing about her son talk about having made love to a girl would just be too much for them both.

Nodding, Yoshie turned towards Seiko. "Would it be okay if I stayed in here…to talk with Rika about why she and Takato…why they…" she fumbled for a good way to say 'make love' but just couldn't make the words come out.

"If you promise to listen with an open mind and not yell…I don't have a problem. Do you Rumi?"

The woman blinked, brought out of her own thoughts by her mothers' voice. "No, of course not. "

Jerking up at the hint of motion from their peripheral vision, Takato and Rika drifted apart, their hands unlocking for fear of the gesture triggering another bout of rage from their respective parents. Each looked up with hesitation in their eyes, and the three adults realized just how much their understandable but misplaced anger had hurt their children.

Kneeling down, Yoshie took Takato into her arms and just held him, saying nothing as she not yet trusted her voice. Rumiko did the same for Rika, keeping silent as she let the powerful embrace apologize for her earlier words.

Takehiro knelt down, and took his son by the shoulders and looked him square in the eye. "Takato, would you please join me out on the deck? I think there's a lot we need to talk about…man to man."

Eyes widened on both the boy and girl; the former from being called a man by his father, and the latter from fear of being separated from Takato when they wanted…and needed…to stay together.

Seiko gently took Rika's hand into her own, comforting the young woman as if she had read the Tamer's mind. Relaxing slightly, the mother-to-be nodded and looked over at Takato with an 'I'll be all right' look.

Summoning up his courage, Takato pulled himself to his full height and nodded towards Rika, missing the look of wonderment on his mothers' face when she saw her baby boy replace the shadow of worry that darkened his features with one of courage to face the upcoming conversation with his father. Turning to head towards the sliding glass door, Takato paused when he felt a gentle grasp around his hand.

Rika stood there for a moment, not sure what to say to Takato. Finally she turned to the gathered parents and glanced at her mother. "Uhm…can we have…a minute…please?" she asked quietly.

"Of course Rika."

Blushing, the young Tamers walked off to one side, their foreheads touching as their fingertips lightly brushed together. "Takato…I…I don't want you to take the full blame for what happened."

"Rika…I…"

"Shush…Takato…I know you; deep inside, you think if the worst comes to pass -if you can take the blame- then they'll still help me and the baby."

The boy could only stand there, shaken by how well Rika seemed to read his mind.

"Don't do it…please Takato. I don't…I don't want you to do that-not for me, and not for the baby. Tell him the truth Takato; just as it happened."

"But…why you did it….why you let me…I don't want to…"

The tender brush of her fingertips against his cheek brought Takato's words to a screeching halt, and the gentle kiss on his lips almost did the same to the beating hearts of the three adults across the room. "Takato, I..I love you. But we have to be honest with our parents. I asked you to make love to me, and you know why. It was…what it was. Your mom and dad…my mom…they all deserve to know the truth. Promise me."

Staring into the eyes that had captivated him the moment he saw them, Takato could only nod in in a quite promise; any thoughts about taking the blame unto himself fully swept away by her gentle plea. "I promise Rika…" he whispered, gently kissing her back to seal that promise as the shocked gaze of his parents and Rika's mom drifted out of his perception for several long seconds.

The two pulled away with crimson cheeks, their earlier bout of fear slowly being replaced by the sureness of their love. With a lingering touch they parted once more as Takato proudly held his head high and slipped out onto the balcony to await his father. With a gentle smile Rika walked confidently over to the small chair and sat down , ready to forge ahead with her explanations of what had happened in that cave such a short time ago.

With a glance at each other, Takehiro and Yoshie parted, the father slipping outside to talk to his son as his wife and Rumiko sat opposite Rika as Seiko pulled a chair up to sit beside her granddaughter. The look on her face made it was clear 'fair and balanced' were going to be watchwords for this roundtable discussion.

At first, the Kitsune just sat there, unsure why she was sitting on a rooftop overlooking the park. Even stranger, she was sitting on a blanket with a mostly-empty energy drink bottle in front of her and a grinning Henry beside her.

Wait. Henry?

Pulling away slightly, the fox frowned as she shook her head to clear the cobwebs that cluttered her normally focused mind.

"Henry, would you please tell me why we're sitting on a blanket on the roof?"

"Because I brought you some food and you apparently got sleepy and started to doze off after eating so I decided to sit down here with you."

"I…dozed off?" she asked quietly, as if she didn't believe the human.

Henry nodded and glanced at his watch. "About a half hour or so, yea. Even after drinking most of that energy drink you seemed really wiped out."

The Digimon leapt up, rushing towards the edge of the roof. For a long second, Henry thought she was going to jump.

For a moment, she was.

Every fiber of her soul screamed for her to go to Rika. "What have I done! What if she needed me! What kind of friend am I??" she harshly whispered to herself.

Or so she thought.

A gentle grasp around her right paw brought the Digimon back face to face with Henry. "The kind of friend who trusts that her Tamer and friend will be okay; that she can look out for herself and knows you'll keep a promise because that's who you are."

She tried to jerk her paw away, but the teen held onto it gently but firmly. "Henry…let go."

"No."

The Digimon narrowed her eyes. "No?" she asked, her voice quiet and that meant nothing good for whomever it was focused at.

"I'm not going to stand here and let you beat yourself up over falling asleep Renamon. You were tired and you needed to rest. If Rika truly needed you, you would have sensed it. You won't be of help to anyone if she does need you and you're too exhausted to stand."

A low growl rumbled in her chest as she fixed Henry with an icy stare. "Let. Me. Go."

"No."

Another growl escaped the Digimon's lips as her free paw grasped into a tight fist. "Henry-for the last time-let…go."

"Why? So you can pace around, torn between jumping off this building or staying here to keep your promise to Rika? Or do you want me to just stand here and watch you beat yourself up over something like dozing off for a few minutes!"

"What should you even care!?' the Kitsune shot back, the anger in her voice rising.

"I CARE because Takato and Rika asked us to let them handle this! I CARE because their trust in us as friends is one of the most important things in my life! Dammit Renamon, I CARE because I think I love you!"

The world lurched to a stop for both Renamon and Henry as a look of shock passed over both their faces; hers at what couldn't have been said, and his for saying what should have never escaped his private thoughts so soon after their moment in the park not all that long ago.

"You…can't…you don't mean that…do you Henry?"

The boy sighed, unable to meet Renamon's gaze for a few minutes as he stared up into the night sky. It was only when the silence became so uncomfortable did he feel the need to break it.

He hadn't planned on even bringing this up; at least not for another week or two. But after what he had let slip out….

"I don't know Renamon. I really REALLY don't know. All I can say is that every day when I wake up and every night when I go to bed I think about you…and about that kiss we shared in the park. When I'm beside you, I feel like…like all the pressures of the world just vanish and the only thing that's important to me is making you smile. I don't know if that's love or not Renamon, but when I'm with you I feel…SOMETHING…I don't feel when I'm near any other gir…woman. I know we haven't talked about…what happened…and tonight's not the night…but I'd like to…soon."

As his voice trailed off, the hand around her paw pulled away, moving from a restraining gesture to one of tenderness as he gently rested it upon her cheek, feeling the softness of her fur under his fingertips.

"Henry…I…you and I…we can't…" she began, but her voice trailed off as for a moment-one brief wonderfully terrifying moment-she let herself slip, savoring the moment and the feel of Henry's touch upon her cheek.

"HENRY! Your mom says come down! It's getting too chilly up here!" shouted Terriermon from the roof access door. Not willing to push the door open all the way to find his Tamer , the Digimon shivered when the chilly evening air sent goose bumps down his ears from just the door being partially open.

The two jerked away from each other, as if hit by lightening. Blushing deeply both pair of cheeks were stained crimson as they looked at each other, unsure of what else to say.

With a soft nod Henry leaned over and picked up the blanket and what was left of the food and stuffed them all back into the basket . He started to turn when Renamon's paw caught his hand.

"Soon…" is all she whispered, letting go before the boy could reply and vanished into the shadows, her smile the last bit to fade away.

With a lightness in his step Henry practically floated towards the door and pushed it open to slip inside.

"So, how's Renamon Henry? She's not going to do something crazy is she?"

With a dreamy look that Terriermon didn't quiet understand, he blinked as his Tamer just replied with a soft "She's wonderful…" and started downstairs two steps at a time basket in hand.

Not sure if he had missed something important, Terriermon shrugged off the weird feeling and started after his friend. "Humans…can't make sense of them, can't digivolve without them…." he muttered as he door closed shut behind him, leaving the Digimon wondering just what was going on with his Tamer now…

(To Be Continued)


	20. Cave of Wonders 17

The Cave of Wonders

Chapter 17

By FortressMaximus

A/N-just a small chapter to jump back in the writing everyone. I hope to have the next chapter, which will be the finale to Cave of Wonders, done and posted by the end of June. As always, thank you for being patient and I promise the ending will be worth the wait!!

Edit: 6-8-09 After feedback from a loyal reviewer I made a small edit to this chapter. Hopefully it will help keep Takato in character a bit more but still get across the emotional impact I was shooting for. Special thanks to CrazyEight for pointing out something I should have caught.

FortressMaximus 6-8-09

------------------------------------------

Leomon stirred, his senses telling him that something was amiss. Fighting off the haze of sleep that clouded his mind, the Digimon focused and blinked as he realized what-or rather WHO-was nearby.

With a stealth born of desire to not wake the young woman next to him, Leomon quietly slipped out of the bed.

Well…almost.

"Leomon….?" came the sleepy voice from under the covers as a cute face finally peeked out from under them. "Where are you going?"

Leaning over, the lion kissed Jeri on the cheek, trying to sooth away the worry in her voice. "Just to the roof Jeri; it's a nice morning and I'd like to look at the stars for a little while."

The young Tamer leaned up, letting the sheets fall off her bare body and into her lap. "The stars are more beautiful than me?" she gently teased, giving her lover a playful pout that could met the coldest of hearts-or stir the passions of many young men- if any of them had a chance in hell of ever seeing her this way.

The Digimon fought down the urge to see more of his angelic beauty and simply resigned himself to another gentle kiss on her cheek. "Never, my lady; but even the strongest of warriors must fall back and regroup from time to time; it makes the next battle all that more…sustainable…" he teased back, knowing full well Jeri would get the unsaid implication.

The grin on her face pretty much proved that.

"Come back soon Leomon…" she whispered, a gentle squeeze of his paw from her own hand all the contact she could risk without being tempted to make him to stay once more.

"I won't be gone long Jeri…I promise." and with that the Digimon dressed and slipped out the door leaving his Tamer to snuggle back under the covers, his pillow an impromptu substitute until the love of her life returned.

The cool early morning air hit Leomon full force as he emerged from the small roof door. Shivering as his whiskers twitched in the chilly breeze, the lion took in a deep breath; it was early mornings like this when the sounds and smells of the city were at their lowest and nature-at least for a little while -held control of the Digimon's senses.

It was then his warriors instincts alerted him to the presence of another, and with a fluid turn he faced a group of shadows on the far fall. "Something on your mind Renamon?"

Wondering if she was losing her touch to stay hidden in ebony darkness, or if Leomon and Henry had some unknown power to overcome her phasing ability, the Kitsune emerged with a respectful nod. "Good morning Leomon, I apologize if I woke you…."

The lion nodded, but suspected that his friend was here for a specific reason, rather than just 'happening' by and accidentally waking him. Still, if she felt the need to apologize then he would at least be graceful and accept it. "It's quite all right Renamon; it's a beautiful morning and there are worse things than to share it a good friend."

The fox nodded and walked over, looking at the city alongside her ally. They stood like that for several long minutes before the Kitsune looked away at the horizon and into the early morning sky that stretched to infinity just beyond it. "Leomon, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"It's somewhat…personal."

*Ahhh….* thought the lion as he realized that Renamon was testing the waters before plunging in with whatever was on her mind. "Then I will answer as best I can."

The Kitsune nodded, falling silent for another long moment. "You and Jeri…you are…close?…" she paused, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. Normally, she wouldn't dare pry into anyone's business like this, but this was by far from a 'normal' situation and Leomon was the best Digimon to give her the answers she needed.

"Close?" he repeated, nodding after a moment. "I'd say that was an accurate description of our relationship." It was then he laughed softly…"although I think- to use a Human phrase- 'that much would be obvious to anyone at midnight during a lunar eclipse' "he softly joked back, trying to keep the mood light.

A small smile tugged a the corner of her muzzle as she nodded, grateful the lion took her prying without defense. It was then Renamon finally faced the lion eye-to-eye for the first time and fell back onto her partner's tried and true method in solving most problems….

"Leomon, I need to know…just HOW close are you and Jeri?"

There was something in Renamon's eyes that the lion had never seen before; fear. But mixed with that unexpected emotion was something else…hope. Although he now had a rough idea as to what was on the Kitsune's mind, he didn't push knowing full well she wouldn't be asking these questions without good cause.

Knowing this was crucial to whatever Renamon was needing to know, the lion fixed her with an understanding smile. "Close enough to share her life, her heart and her bed."

The Kitsune blinked as she took a step back in reflex. *I suspected, but…to hear him say it without any hesitation…* she thought, not sure what she was expecting but certainly not such pointblank honesty.

The male smiled, crossing his massive arms as he read the look of confusion on Renamon's face. * I'm not sure if she's more upset at being right or at /not/ being wrong….*.

The pair stood there for another long eternity as Renamon tried to come to terms with this new information. She had hoped that-well, she wasn't sure WHAT she was hoping for-to be right or wrong both had reassurances and pitfalls. But after hearing Leomon's candid admission, her quiet moments of impossible fantasy finally had a sense of tangibility that both excited and scared her to the core.

A gentle paw upon her shoulder brought the Kitsune out of her thoughts once more and found herself muzzle to muzzle with the broad-shouldered lion. "Renamon, I know that something of great importance is weighting upon your soul, yet as a warrior you are torn between standing alone against this foe, or seeking comfort from your allies. " Another soft grasp of his paw on her other shoulder filled the fox with an odd sense of trust. "Know this Renamon; whatever is plaguing you so can be shared with me with no fear of betrayal. If necessary, I will invoke the Warriors' Oath."

Blinking at the offer, the Digimon shook her head. "Leomon, I can't accept tha…"

"You are in pain, my friend. Not physically, for that can be treated; but your heart is conflicted and that can not be healed by any modern medicine. Only trust, and the knowledge that your friends will stand beside you no matter what, can help relieve such a heavy burden. If it takes the Warriors' Oath to give you that trust, then I gladly accept the punishments should I not live up to my end of the bargain."

Closing her eyes, Renamon could only stand humbled by such an offer; the Warriors' Oath was a old as the Digital World itself. To take the oath would be an assurance that any knowledge shared with an ally would be guarded past even the threat of death. To break that oath would destroy the honor of the breaker and the warrior betrayed would be allowed any and all methods to make the betrayer pay for his decision.

Needless to say, the Warrior's Oath was not taken lightly by either party.

"No, Leomon. While I appreciate that gesture, I can not ask you to take the Oath for something like this. Perhaps the time has come for me to reach out to my friends and put my trust in them; otherwise I will never grow as a Digimon and that is a cowards way out."

The lion nodded and fell silent for a moment, letting the fox find her focus. When it seemed the was at peace, he smiled. "Tell me who has taken your heart Renamon, and how can this old warrior help you find the same happiness I now have. "

An odd feeling of ease fell over the Kitsune, and with a surprisingly light heart began her tale with those few words that so many great stories have started with…

"Well….there's this boy…."

-----

They had stood out on the deck for at least half an hour, both father and son lost in their own thoughts. It was now well after midnight; any concerns about opening the bakery in a few hours long since forgotten.

At first Takato was grateful for the silence; it meant his dad wasn't yelling at him. But now, the quiet was eating away at what little courage he had built-up since they had stepped outside and the teen found himself wishing for his father to yell at him…scream at him…SOMETHING….other than this stark nothingness that surrounded them.

Unable to take it anymore, Takato started to say something when his father cut him off. "Do you love her Takato?"

"With all my heart Sir."

Takehiro blinked, taken back by the complete and unwavering answer uttered by his son. No hesitation, no fumbling for the words; just the truth spoken from his soul. Sighing, the elder of the pair moved over and sat beside his son, only looking at the teen after a few moments. "Takato, do you remember when your mom and I sat down and talked to you about girls and sex?"

It was then the boy squirmed, the memory of that embarrassing afternoon flooding back into the forefront of his mind. "Yea…?"

"I know that was difficult for you to listen to Takato; it was for me at your age. But you're growing up and needed to know certain facts about girls and what your body was going to go through. Besides, you and Jeri seemed to be getting closer and, well…your mother and I wanted to be safe rather than sorry."

Takato said nothing, merely nodding his head in agreement.

"You seemed to understand everything back then son. You knew how babies were born, and what it took for that to happen. I told you how to use protection, and that you could come to me if you needed help in getting some. All I asked was that you be upfront with me and not sneak around behind our backs."

"I know dad, and even though it was /really/ embarrassing, the talk you and mom gave me…it really answered a lot of questions! Things didn't seem so…confusing anymore. It's just…things really changed for me and Jeri not long after and…well, all the stuff with me and Rika has just…" . It was then Takato's voice trailed off, not sure what else to say.

It was then, sitting there by his son, that Takehiro had a sudden sense of déjà vu as a memory crept up from the depths of his mind. "Takato, do you remember that night we talked in your bedroom about you and Rika kissing?"

The boy sighed, having been silently praying his dad wouldn't bring that up; he felt bad enough about not telling his dad about him and Rika then, let alone this far after the fact.

Taking that as his son's answer, the man continued. "That wasn't too long after you and Rika returned from the Digital World during that whole earthquake mess wasn't it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You and Rika had already made love by then, hadn't you?"

Takato just sat there, eyes glued the ground unable to meet his father's faze.

"Did you know she was pregnant then too?"

At that the teen's head snapped up. "No!"

"Takato…"

"Dad, I promise on…whatever you ask me to promise on…I didn't know! I swear! I didn't find out until the next day!"

Takehiro wanted to believe his son…he truly did. But Takato had already keep so many important things from him…

"Dad, please, you've GOT to believe me! I know…you don't think much of me right now and I guess you've got that right. I should have told you about me and Rika that night and..and you and mom after I found out she was gonna have a baby! But I…I just /couldn't/! I know you…you probably don't love me much right now and that's okay! I…I guess I deserve it for not telling you the truth…."

"Takato…"

"…but I /promise/ I'm going to prove that I can provide for Rika and the baby and..that I can be a good father! I just…I just…please dad, if you can't love me anymore that's okay! But don't hold that against Rika and the baby. Please!"

Takehiro sat there, shocked by Takato's plea. With blinding speed he took his son by the shoulders and looked him square in the eye. "Now you listen to me Takato Matsuki, and you listen good! NOTHING… NOTHING you ever say…or do…will make me stop loving you! You are part of my soul and my life and I could no sooner stop loving you than the sun could stop rising in the morning! Do you understand me!?"

Hesitation and hope filled the boy's eyes as his father's words registered in his mind. Slowly his hands begin to tremble and within seconds his arms were firmly wrapped around his dad and encased him in an all-powerful hug. Tears flowed freely as one of Takato's greatest fears had been conquered - his father still loved him.

"Dad, I'm scared.." he whispered, trembling as months of fear and uncertainty came crashing down on him all at once. He had tried for so long to deny those fears; to put up a strong front so Rika wouldn't worry. But now, in his father's arms, that façade shattered and he was simply a boy who needed his dad to make everything okay even if only for a moment.

"I know Takato…I know…"

The words kept stumbling forth as Takato couldn't stop them even if he had the presence of mind to try. "I've tried so hard Dad-so Rika wouldn't worry-so she wouldn't regret falling in love with me! But…what if I'm not good enough!" he whispered urgently, almost as if Fate heard him say those words it would set in motion trials to bring them true. "What if Rika can't love me because I wasn't good enough!? What if…what if they take our baby because I couldn't care for her!? "

Takehiro held his son tight, rocking him back and forth as he whispered gentle reassurances. "It's going to be okay Takato…it's going to be fine…" was all he said, hoping on some level his son would believe him and let go of the fears that had been haunting him for so long.

The tears kept flowing for long minutes as Takato held his father close. Soon though the tears began to slow, and an embarrassed sniffling replaced the aching sobs. "Guess, I'm not much of a man yet huh Dad?" he whispered, embarrassed by waterworks over the past little bit.

"Hey, everyone needs to cry now and then Takato…" reassured his father, looking the boy in the eyes once more. "As for being a man, you already are Takato; one I can be proud of."

A confused looked ran over the boy's face, his fathers' words not really making sense.

"Do you remember that day you introduced us to Guilmon Takato?"

"Yea, of course."

"You told us you were going to the digital world. You didn't ask us…you /told/ us because you knew in your heart it was the right thing to do for your friend Calumon. It was right then I knew my little boy was becoming a man."

"Dad…" whispered the teen, an embarrassed flush rising to his cheeks.

"And while ago, when you stood beside Rika and took responsibilities for your actions…well, I might not understand why you and Rika made love, I can at least respect the fact that you stood your ground. Don't you see Takato, you're not becoming a real man, you already /are/!"

The two looked at each other for a moment before the teen hugged his dad once more, grateful beyond words at what his father said. The two only parted moments later when Takehiro sighed and looked up into space. "Takato..?"

The teen looked up at his father.

"Why did you do it?" he asked softly, fixing his son with a soft gaze. "Why did you and Rika make love?"

Takato sighed, and began to tell the tale in the hopes his father could understand what happened in that cave no so long ago….

(To be Concluded!)


	21. Cave of Wonders 18 Finale

"Because I asked him to."

Rumiko and Yoshi sat there, stunned into silence by Rika's answer to their first question. The pair of young mothers finally turned towards each other, a confused expression etched on each of their faces.

Rumiko found her voice first and turned towards her daughter. "Rika, honey…I know from experience at your age it's hard to not get sex and love confused... ".

"But mom," began the teen, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice,** "I **_**didn'**t _love him at the time, so that's _**why**_ I had to sleep with him!"

Whatever Yoshi was going to ask died unspoken in her throat as the Rika's explanation froze her words in place. Even Rumiko could only sit there, dumbfounded by the incredible wrongness of her daughter's statement.

The Tamer rose, pacing around the floor as she tried to not lose her self-control. *It's so simple! Why can't they see it!* she growled to herself, unable to look her mother and Yoshi in the eyes. *I know why I slept with Takato; why isn't that good enough?!*

Seiko watched as her granddaughter paced, wanting to help but knew that unless Rumiko and Yoshi accepted Rika's reasons of their own accord nothing she could say would convince them.

Still…

"Rika…?"

Pausing her in fifth circle around the chair, the teen glanced over at her grandmother.

The elder of the group gave a warm, reassuring smile as she stood up and walked over. Kneeling down she hugged the girl and looked into her eyes. "I know you're trying Rika, but this is an overwhelming revelation for them as much as it is for you. Perhaps you should tell them what you and Takato told me in the restaurant; then maybe it'll make more sense?"

Rika looked away for a moment; she really didn't want to rehash all that happened during those few days stranded in the cave. Telling her grandmother everything was necessary; being caught in a lie would shatter any chance of having the woman's support. But there were things-decisions she had made-that she couldn't tell her mom.

She just _**couldn't**_.

Another gentle hug brought her attention back to reality as she faced her grandmother once more. "Rika.." Seiko softly whispered "tell them what you need to tell them; everything else is unimportant." Seiko knew there were moments that Rika had never told her mother -or anyone else for that matter-outside her in that restaurant such a short time ago.

Those moments would never be spoken of again.

Rika nodded, knowing her grandmother was right. She *knew* what she wanted to say; it was so clear when she thought it! But when she tried to *explain* it, the words came out all wrong. With a sigh she sat back down and faced the pair across from her.

Rumiko and Yoshi looked at each other, both realizing some profound wisdom was just passed from one generation to the next, but wasn't quite sure what it might have been. Any further ponderings were quickly waylaid by Rika's focused gaze.

"I guess everything…well-you see" she started, and then faltered as she tried to focus. "There was this cave…"

And so Rika sat there, telling how she and Takato became trapped in that cave, buried alive and separated from their Digimon. The simmering emotions that had been plaguing the pair during the earthquake crisis on Earth exploded to the surface at that point, the love Takato expressed for her belittled and ignored.

Yoshi narrowed her eyes as the thought of her son's admission of first love-so callously dismissed- angered her. With fists clenched, she just glared at the teen, not trusting her words to say anything at the moment.

Feeling the icy gaze of the woman, Rika closed her eyes and forced herself to continue.

She told about her epiphany by the underground lake; Jeri had seen what was building long before anyone else and gave up her hearts' claim on Takato so she could have a chance at happiness. Realization gave way to apology, but this time it was Rika's spirit that was nearly crushed by the angry and hurt boy.

Seiko watched as the pair struggled to listen as Rika and Takato's emotions were laid bare before them; they had been present for the debriefing after the teens had been rescued from their ill-fated trip to the Digital World. But now, this was nothing less than Rika's soul-her struggle to understand love itself-out in the open for all to see.

"He sat there mom…" softly murmured the girl, fists clenched in worry as she looked at the woman who had given her life "I hurt him so much! I just…I could see it in his eyes you know; all he wanted to do was protect me-keep me safe!"

Her voice rose, anger tinting her tone. "Can you imagine that mom? Someone as strong, as reliable, as _**good **_as Takato in love with someone like me? Someone who had hurt him on purpose so many times because hurting him was safer than trusting him! That he had _**that **_much love for me-so much I could _**see it right there**_ in front of me…and I couldn't FEEL it!"

It was then her voice broke, tears falling as her young body shook at the memory of that moment. "He was willing to give me everything, and I was dead inside!"

Before another second passed strong arms wrapped around the distraught teen, rocking gently as Rumiko whispered soft reassurances into her daughter's ear. Stroking Rika's hair, she comforted her child as best she could. From her own experiences with young love she knew the hurt Rika felt now was just as strong and terrible as it had been in that distant cave. After a few minutes Rika gently pulled away, her tear-stained cheeks sporting an embarrassed blush. "Sorry," she whispered, not used be so emotional in front of others.

A soft smile danced over her mother's face. "It's okay Rika, I think we all can understand" Rumiko replied, handing her daughter a tissue to blow her nose. Giving the girl a few more moments to compose herself, mother looked at child and asked the question that was undoubtedly on both her and Yoshi's mind. "Is that when you asked Takato to make love to you?"

The blush on Rika's cheeks deepened as she nodded, finally risking a glance at Takato's mom expecting to find the same icy glare as before. But instead, a look of compassion and understanding graced the elder woman's expression. "I really don't know where that came from! It just seemed so unfair that he as willing to give me so much and I didn't have anything to give him in return. Well, other than…" it was then she looked away feeling the heat on her face seemingly burn into permanent existence there. "I knew that I could trust Takato with my body; that he wouldn't-you know-take more than I was willing to give. And…I guess…if I could trust him with my body, I figured I might could learn to trust him with my heart..."

Rumiko and Yoshi looked at each other, not sure what-if anything-to say at this revelation when Rika's voice broke into the quiet of the room. "Mrs. Matsuki?"

"Yes, Rika?" she replied, a soft, neutral tone tinting her voice.

"I want you to know that Takato was a perfect gentleman; everything he did was for my benefit. He tried so hard to be perfect…to have our first time be…well, like it should be. The entire time it felt like…" she paused, trying to find the words…"you know how they say when girl has her first time she isn't innocent anymore? It was like he wasn't _**taking **_my innocence but he was _**giving**_ me his!" she exclaimed, the tone of her voice making it clear that his mom had to know that one thing if nothing else. "Please don't be mad at him; I'm the one you should be angry at. If you need to blame anyone it's me, not him or the baby."

Taken aback by Rika's honestly, Yoshi sat still for a moment before finally standing up and walked over to the teen. Rumiko gently stepped back, torn between protecting her daughter from a justifiably upset Yoshi and letting the woman have her say. The woman knelt down and met the teen's gaze.

"Rika, I don't hate you or the baby and I certainly don't hate Takato. To be honest, him…'giving you his innocence' is something that he would do in a heartbeat if it would prove his love for you. I couldn't understand why you two chose to be intimate" she paused for a moment, the word leaving a bad taste in her mouth " but now I think I understand why you both did what you did. In a weird way, you were protecting yourself the only way you felt you could, and I can't fault you for that. I just wish you two had waited until you got back before you took that step."

The Tamer nodded, her gaze even and unwavering. "I thought about that afterwards," she whispered, tinting a deeper shade of red. "But when I was lying there I realized that we couldn't have waited. Once we got back everything…being Tamers, our schoolwork…all of that would have got in the way and we… _**I**_ would have lost the love of someone very special to me. I couldn't face that…not again."

It was then Rumiko blinked, kneeling down in front of her daughter. "Again?"

Nodding, the teen looked at her mom with an old hurt in her eyes. "I didn't want to push Takato away…like I did dad."

Rumiko sighed softly as waves of distant sadness bubbled to the surface once more, the memory of that dark time in her life roaring back to the forefront of her mind. With a strong grasp she took her daughter's hands in her own. "Rika, you know you had _**nothing **_to do with your father leaving! He…he was good man who lost his way. When he found himself, he realized that he couldn't be who we needed him to be. That doesn't mean he didn't love you, or left because of you!"

Tears shimmered in all three of the Nonaka women as Rika nodded. "I know that….up here," she said, tapping the side of her head "but it still hurts. I couldn't lose Takato too; if I pushed him away, what kind of person would that have made me?" she whispered back in a small voice.

Rumiko truly didn't know how to answer that, so she simply pulled her daughter into a tight hug and held her in silence. Seiko knew that if would be a long time-if ever-before Rika's heart believed she wasn't at fault and no amount of proof to the contrary would help.

It was then the door opened, startling the four women as Takato and Takehiro returned to the living room, the elder's hand on his son's shoulder. It was clear that whatever had been discussed on the porch had left the pair a great deal more comfortable than when they left.

Yoshi was more than curious as to how that conversation unfolded.

Takato walked over, quickly taking Rika's hands into his own, ignoring the looks of the adults present. "Are you okay?" he asked, noticing the tear-stained cheeks on his girlfriend.

"I'm fine goggle head," she replied, leaning over and kissing him on the forehead. "Just…kind of intense, you know?"

The boy nodded, having had a few such moments while talking to his dad.

A soft clearing of the throat turned all present towards Seiko. "Takato, Rika, would you mind if we adults talked for a few minutes? I'm sure everyone has questions and you two could probably use a few minutes alone as well."

The two teens looked at each other, worried about what might be said. But despite their feelings, Seiko's tone made it clear it wasn't a request but more of a strong suggestion. It was then Takato's stomach cast his vote on the matter, the intensity of the night pretty much wiping out what little food he had been able to keep down from the dinner earlier.

In short, it sounded like a bear snoring.

"Takato..." growled Rika, embarrassed by the sound. "Please tell me when they get older they don't do stupid stuff like that?" she asked no one in particular. It was embarrassing enough the boy was a bouncing ball of cheerful optimism most of the time; she didn't want to add strange bodily noises on top of that.

A hint of a smile crossed the lips of the three elder women, eyes dancing with laughter at the moment. It was Rumiko who answered first for them all "Sorry Rika, but it's something you're going to have to learn to live with."

"Great. Just…great.." she groused, grabbing Takato by the hand and dragging him into the kitchen both to avoid further embarrassment and wanting a few moments alone away from the adults.

"Whoa! !Rika…!" exclaimed the boy as he was dragged around the corner and out of sight.

A light chuckle filled the air as the group found their way back to the couch and chairs, sitting down looking both relieved and hesitant at the same time.

Seiko smiled and leaned forward. "I think we could all use a drink."

"Oh, God yes," whispered Yoshi, drawing amused looks from Rumiko and Takehiro. With a laugh Seiko took everyone's requests and got up, fixing the drinks in a few minutes with the grace and skill of a world-class bartender. After passing out the beverages, the quartet began to compare notes.

Takehiro took a sip of his drink and looked at his wife. "Takato explained to me what happened and I believe him. Trapped in a cave, emotions running high; I'd have to say I'd be more surprised now if something _**hadn't**_ happened." Pausing, he swirled the glass of Scotch, watching the light glint off the liquid. "No surprise that he tried to take full blame for the whole situation, but I reminded him that it takes two to make a baby and I doubt he did that by himself." Pausing to take another sip he looked over at Seiko and Rumiko. "I'm guessing Rika tried the same thing?"

Rumiko nodded, a motion shared by Rika's grandmother and his wife. "She was more concerned about us being upset at Takato and the baby than anything else. I didn't want to believe her at first, but after hearing all that…" Yoshi sighed, her voice trailing off for a moment. "It's just…if they had simply waited until they could have talked to us, or at least had protection…"

"Yoshi, believe me when I say that I agree with you a hundred percent. In case it's not obvious, I started my family a little ahead of time so I know the value of waiting..." began Rumiko as she sipped her Vodka Martini. "But I can also see Rika's point of view; she had one chance to trust Takato with her heart and she took it. She truly feels she would have lost him had they waited. Honestly, I think that would have devastated them both for a very long time."

It was hard to disagree with the statement, no matter how much Takehiro and Yoshi wanted to. Their son was a passionate young man who lived each day with all his heart and soul. For him to have the chance to win Rika's love, then lose her…it would have destroyed his bright spirit and Rika could have become colder and more distant than ever before without Takato's love as her anchor and safeguard against the darker side of her emotions.

An unspoken agreement seemed to connect those present, the four silently accepting what had been put forth to them as the truth. Each knew they could not change the past, and the present situation had been revealed. Now they just had to worry about the future.

"This is probably a touchy subject for you ladies" began Takehiro, sipping his drink before continuing "but I feel that it needs to be brought up..."

Seiko nodded, knowing what the man was going to ask. She didn't like to even consider the option, but someone had to pose the question and she admired the man for having the courage to step forward.

"I'm keeping the baby Mr. Matsuki. And-with all due respect- if anyone even suggests that option I'll personally cram my foot up their ass and kick it all the way to the Digital World and back."

The four tuned to see Rika, plate of leftovers in one hand, glaring at the group for a moment before spinning on her heal as she turned to go back into the kitchen. Confident her opinion on not keeping the baby made crystal clear, the Tamer vanished back into the other room. Takato flashed a look of apology towards the adults and followed her out of sight.

Flushing red, the man leaned back. "Never mind then."

"Well, that was…enlightening…" commented Yoshi as she took a gulp of her Bloody Mary. "Considering that's out of the way, we need to find out how healthy the baby is. I'll call my gynecologist tomorrow and see if she can recommend someone. My pre-natal doctor retired a few years ago."

"Rika already has a doctor."

Blinking, the three turned to look at the elder of the group, heads cocked in surprise.

"I haven't met her, but she seems to have really made an impression on Rika."

"How did Rika find her?" asked Rumiko warily.

"Actually, she's a friend of Renamon's."

At that, the two younger ladies shot up straight. "What!?" harshly whispered the pair as both sets of eyes narrowed. "I'm not letting my grandchild be brought into this world by a Digimon doctor!" they growled in unison, not even realizing it was being done until they finished.

Seiko couldn't help but laugh softly. "Calm down you two; Dr. Mizuno's a human. From what I understand, the baby is showing up very healthy other than being a little small for being almost 5 months along."

Takehiro spoke up. "Is that something we should be worried about? I mean, she's not really showing."

Rumiko leaned back and sighed. "Right now, I'd say no. Most of the women in our family have the same issue; we tend to put on most of our weight and start to show in the last trimester. It's odd, but as far back as we know it's been that way."

Seiko nodded in agreement, pouring her third shot of Tequila and downing it without the slightest flinch.

"I still want to meet her."

Takehiro nodded to his wife. "Maybe we all could go down to meet her; one of us might have questions the others might not think of."

The woman blinked then leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Good idea" she whispered, drawing a pleasantly surprised look from the man.

Seiko and Rumiko suppressed a pair of grins and said nothing.

The conversation continued on for nearly another hour with all matter of topics being discussed. One thing not covered was financial responsibility for the baby; each pair of parents knew that would be a point of contention-even if none of them _**wanted**_ it to be-and such a discussion was better left to a moment when they all weren't so exhausted from the day's events.

It was then Takehiro noticed the clock and looked towards the kitchen. "Where are the kids?"

The other three parents blinked, following his line of sight from the clock to the kitchen and realized it had been a while since Rika's little 'announcement' . Hints of worry crossed their faces as a group they stood and walked over to the kitchen.

It was all they could do to not 'awwww' out loud.

The blinking light on the microwave flashed 'END', casting the pair of teens in a soft, ambient green light. Apparently waiting for their food to heat, the two had leaned up each other in a corner, using the walls as support. Rika's back rested against Takato's chest, his hands protectively on her belly as even in sleep he was ready to defend the girl he cared for and the child they had created together.

The look of complete love on his face and total trust on hers waylaid any lingering doubts the adults had of how each teen felt about the other. Rumiko reluctantly moved to rouse the pair, knowing that stiff necks would be the least of their concerns upon their awakening. A gentle tap gave her pause as she turned to see Takehiro make little 'come here' motions with his index finger.

Curious, they followed the man back to the living room.

"If we wake them up like that, they'll die of embarrassment and I don't think we need any more drama tonight," he explained, having been caught in a similar situation more years ago than he cared to remember and hated to see his son and girlfriend put through the same moment.

Nodding in agreement, the group turned towards Seiko as she grinned. "I know," she said, motioning them to sit back down. After doing so, she quietly picked up her nearly empty drink glass and removed the coaster from underneath it.

Catching on, the others did the same and -after draining their respective glasses- 'thunked' them down onto the glass- topped coffee table, sending a shrill echo out into the quiet house.

Startled awake by the noise, Takato and Rika flushed red as they saw their intimate embrace and quickly glanced around to make sure they hadn't been caught by either of their families. Satisfied they wouldn't have to explain a very hard-to-explain moment, the teens quickly re-heated their food and joined their parents hoping no one would comment on how long they were gone.

Sharing knowing smiles at the blush on the pair's face, Seiko and the others said nothing and welcomed the two back to the group. In-between bites there was light banter and the mood relaxed significantly as Takato, perhaps even more than Rika, felt the weight of the last few months lift off his shoulders.

He sat there looking at the girl he loved and realized that maybe…just maybe…things were going to be okay now. He knew that he and his parents would have to have a private conversation about his decisions, but in the boy's heart he knew they would be there for him. Fears of being abandoned and unloved evaporated from his conscious mind, now replaced by a light but tangible hope for the future he and Rika now shared.

Plans for doctor's visits and such were made; nothing really heavy although all present knew there was going to be a lot of upheaval in their lives from this point on. But for the four adults gathered, they now knew the forthcoming changes in their lives were born-not out of carelessness- but from two young people simply trying to find love in their own special way.

The comfort knowing that their children were safe and happy and truly in love was enough for them, at least for now.

Rika blinked as she felt her mom's gaze on her for several long minutes. Unable to stand it any longer she sighed. "Something on your mind Mom?" she asked around a mouthful of potatoes.

It was then the model blinked, drawn back to reality by Rika's voice. Standing to the surprise of all Rumiko walked over to the phone, apparently not realizing she never answered her daughter's question. A long series of numbers was punched in, leaving Takato and his parents confused while Rika and Seiko wondered who she was calling internationally at this hour of the night.

A bright smile came onto Rumiko's face as a voice picked up on the other end. "Jean-Luc! Bonjour!" she began in highly accented French. A short laugh escaped her throat. "Oh, Jean-Luc; such a flirt! What would Beverly say!?" she teased back, enjoying catching up with an old acquaintance. "Yes, yes I'm doing fine! Mother is as well! Rika is, oh yes, they do grow like weeds don't they! How old is Wesley now? Six!? My stars it seems like he was just born yesterday!"

The woman laughed at something told by the stranger on the other end as Seiko leaned over to the group. "Jean-Luc Picard, one of the premier vintners in France. His wife Beverly is a top-rated fashion designer that Rumiko has modeled for…" she explained, drawing looks of understanding from Takato and his parents.

"Oh, Jean-Luc, you simply are too much! Opening a second vineyard? Are you capable of handling yet _**another**_enterprise??" she asked, not sure how the man found time to run one business, yet alone two. A quick laugh and nod was Rumiko's reply to the man's answer.

"Well, best of luck to you then! I'd loved to catch up more but you're right, this is an international call! I'm letting the cat out of the bag here Jean-Luc, but I'm afraid I'm going to need that dress Beverly was making for Rika a little sooner than Christmas if at all possible…" she said, casting a wink at her daughter unveiling the gift that had been in the works.

Rika blinked. Even she knew a Beverly Picard original went for thousands in boutiques across France; to get one custom-made was even more so.

"Oh, just a little event that's a once-in-a-lifetime! Well, I hope so anyway. Might as well try and get her the best dress imaginable don't you think?"

A hint of unease crept down the girl's spine. *What event is she talking about?*

"Oh, yes, that will be perfect! I almost forgot: could Beverly add a little extra material into the design? Well, you know how girls Rika's age start to fill out here and there. I'd hate to get the dress and not have any leeway to alter it should she need it."

The young Tamer blushed deeply, squirming in place as her mother talking about her 'filling out' in front of guests. Seiko put her head in her hands as Takehiro and Yoshi stared at some paintings on the wall. Takato decided to count the flowers on the plates design.

"That will be perfect Jean-...no, no I will not let you give it to me! No…Jean-Luc, I don't care that I was able to fill in for Beverly at the last minute when her star model was out due to that Botox accident!" Rumiko fumed and took the phone away for a moment as she collected herself. "Okay, okay if you insist, but only one condition; I want to donate an amount equal to the cost of the dress to that orphanage you're on the board of-what is it? The 'Federation' or something? Oh, that's how it's pronounced! Okay, if you're willing to let me do that, it's a deal! Excellent! E-mail me the information and I'll talk to you soon! Au Revoir and all my best to the family!"

The call ended and Rumiko hung up the phone turning to face Rika and the group. "Ta da!" she said, eyes dancing with delight at her idea.

"Mother, did you have to say that in front of company?!" the teen growled, cheeks still tinted beet red.

"Oh, come on Rika!" began the woman, arms crossing. "You've slept with the boy! I'm sure he's pretty much seen everything you've got so I don't know what you're so upset about!" she shot back. *If she's going to make me a grandmother at MY age, then a little embarrassment on her part isn't too much to ask for!* thought the woman as she knelt down to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "And just wait until you see it Rika! It will be the most exquisite garment you could imagine! It'll be the _**perfect **_wedding dress!"

The entire room froze. Not a single sound was heard save for the beating of four hearts.

"What….wedding…?" whispered Rika as she finally put two and two together, the cold feeling that had run down her spine now settled into the pit of her stomach.

"Why yours silly!" grinned the woman as she kissed her daughter on the cheek, only to pull back in confusion as she noticed the blank look on the teen's face. "What's wrong honey? You two HAVE talked about getting married…right?"

Daughter looked at mother, eyes wide as she finally glanced at Takato. The boy sat there, frozen in place, a forkful of food still halfway between the plate and his mouth.

Rika watched as her boyfriend put down the fork, face still set in stone. Standing slowly, the young man leaned over and kissed Rika on the cheek before turning to the assembled adults. "I'm sorry, but I'll be right back… " he whispered in a hard, even tone.

Not even waiting for a reply he walked towards the front door, mind racing as his fists clenched. She was right; they should have been talking about getting married-at least a little here and there. He had even thought about it a few times over the past couple of weeks, but with all that was going on there was never a good time to bring it up.

Besides, he thought they had plenty of time. In a few years, when he was better off then…maybe…he could get a ring and propose the right way.

The way a man should for the woman he loves.

But what if Rika had the baby before they were married? Was that wrong? Being married didn't mean he loved her or the baby any more than he did now; that just wasn't possible.

A slow anger started to build within the teen, but it wasn't until he stepped onto the porch did the Tamer realize who-or rather what- he was mad at.

Fate.

He was angry that the universe didn't even let him enjoy a couple minutes of relief that came with the revelation of Rika's pregnancy or the fact his parents still loved him and would be there when he needed them. All the worry and guilt over the past few months-the nightmares that descended on him when his guard was down-all of that he could finally put behind him and enjoy his love for Rika and prepare for the baby.

With a sigh the Tamer turned out towards the night sky, the heavy weight of the future once again settling squarely on his young shoulders.

--

Renamon stood there, looking out of the still-sleeping city as Leomon's words weighed heavily on her mind. The lion had been open and honest about the extent of his relationship with Jeri; more than just Tamer and Digimon, the pair had become lovers upon his first night back among the living.

A stark silence filled the rooftop as the two Digimon sat lost in their own thoughts. Leomon knew he had revealed much to the fox, but he had to tell the open and honest truth; Renamon was at the same crossroads he had been before his death.

The difference now was that he had the clarity of hindsight; he never told Jeri how he felt and with his death any chance of telling her was lost. Only by the most risky of gambles did he gain another opportunity to tell the girl of his love for her.

Now Renamon was facing a similar decision with Henry; to try and see if there was something between her and the teen human. But unlike his own situation, she had someone to turn to for advice and he wasn't about to let his friend and ally down.

The Kitsune looked up, her expression neutral and set in stone. She met his gaze but said nothing for a moment. A million thoughts fought for her attention, the cacophony of her mind an unfamiliar-and unwanted-state of being for the Digimon.

A reassuring paw fell upon her shoulder as she looked up into the lion's face. A smile graced his muzzle as he turned to look out at the stars with her. "A difficult choice I know."

The fox nodded and sighed in agreement.

"I wish I could tell you what to do Renamon with a hundred percent certainty; that it would all work out right, but I am no liar and you are no fool. The path I walk-the path you might choose to follow me on-has no guarantees of safety or comfort."

"Life in general offers no such promises as well."

"Very true, but in my journey with Jeri I have discovered one important truth."

The Kitsune looked up at the lion hopefully.

"A life without love is hollow."

The words echoed into Renamon's mind, pushing all other thoughts aside as she focused on that one statement.

The lion moved towards the center of the roof, unsheathing his sword from the scabbard across his back. With a resounding THUD he chunked the tip several inches into the concrete and looked back at his friend. "For years I fought for those who could not defend themselves; to show that honor and courage could turn any tide or defeat any foe. But looking back on those cold , empty nights in the Digital World I now realize that I was searching for something more than just the next evil to overcome. I _needed _to define myself beyond the titles others had given me…" he paused, gathering his thoughts for a moment before continuing ."Take away my sword and my powers, who am I Renamon? A warrior still perhaps, but is that _all _that I am? When my data finally returns to the Universe, will that be all my marker says? No, because now I have Jeri. I love her and she loves me. That girl; that small, fragile human girl has more light in her soul than even the Sovereigns themselves. Her love is boundless-her hope limitless. It is through her eyes I see the universe anew, and in those times when I think about who I am NOW I say I am Leomon, warrior, lover, protector, friend, and perhaps someday husband and father."

The lion watched as the fox's eyes widened and he couldn't help but chuckle softly at her expression. "Perhaps those last two are more wild wishes than tangible goals, but the others help define me-not just to the world at large Renamon, but to myself. And THAT is why I love her; because without Jeri, I simply am not whole."

The weight of the words tore through the Kitsune like lightening as she staggered at how personal…how powerful…they felt in her heart. *Is that what I am looking for now??* she asked herself, looking back out over the moonlight city towards-not Rika's, but Henry's- as her right paw absently clutched at her left arm. *Being partners…friends…with Rika has made me stronger, but am I still just a warrior? I am a part of her family now, but…do I dare dream of a family…a life…of my own? How can I take such a chance with a human? I can't! But…if I don't…*

The lion re-sheathed his sword and walked over to the fox, knowing his words had hit hard. It was with the most gentle of touches his paws found her shoulders once more, his gaze locked onto her own. "Renamon.." he almost whispered, trying to draw her fragmented attention back to him.

She looked back, the confusion evident in her eyes-the lone warrior within her at battle with the Digimon she felt she could be with Henry by her side.

"Do you remember what I said the other day about regret?"

A soft nod was her only reply.

"Then consider this Renamon…" he said, his tone set in stone. "Which is the greater regret to carry around for eternity; a love that was tried and failed, or a love never given the chance to bloom?"

The fox staggered back as she suddenly found herself years in the future, old, alone…lost in some desolate wasteland. For a moment she was looking at herself and what she saw terrified her. A broken Digimon met her gaze, eyes showing she was still living on habit and instinct rather than a reason to live in her heart. A face full of regret at choices made long ago that could never be undone. The younger Renamon looked at her elder counterpart in horror; she was alive, but she wasn't living. A shell of her former self; alone with no reason to live yet unable to die, trapped in a ghastly state of simply…existing.

Renamon shook her head and found herself back on the rooftop, still being held reassuringly by Leomon. She took a step back and with a clarity in her eyes he had not seen before the Kitsune pulled herself together and turned back towards Henry's.

"Go to him Renamon. At least, give him a opportunity to be who and what you're looking for. Perhaps it will work out; perhaps not. But you and he deserve the _chance_, if nothing else."

"Leomon…I…"

"GO."

With a nod the Digimon was off, merging with the shadows and out into the night. Somewhere on the breeze a whispered 'thank you' was heard by the lion, who simply nodded in reply and turned to go back in.

Jeri was standing there by the access door, eyes full of tears at what she had just seen.

"Jeri.." began Leomon, but was cut off by the girl running over and hugging him with a fierce tightness as her flannel PJ's pressed against his fur.

The Tamer looked up and smiled, showing she was crying tears of happiness.

"How long were you there?" he asked, knowing she had come up in the first place out of worry for him rather than any malice to eavesdrop on his conversations.

"Long enough. I'm sorry, but I was worried when you didn't come back down! And, I heard you tell Renamon…" the girl sighed and composed herself before looking back up "she's really in love with Henry?"

"Perhaps, but they need to find out for themselves; all we can do is be there for them when they need us."

"Maybe that's another reason you were sent back to me; to be there for her when she needed it."

The lion nodded and picked up his Tamer in a powerful hug. "Perhaps it was fate for you and me to fall in love so as to help others take that same first step."

A powerful kiss fell upon his muzzle, which he returned with equal passion. For a moment each was lost in the other until the separated, the girl resting her head on his broad shoulder. "Did you mean what you said?"

"About?"

"Being a husband…and a father?" she asked trying to keep the twinge of hope she was feeling out of her voice.

"I was, but like I said it might be more dream than anything else. The road we travel will not be easy Jeri; Renamon knows that if nothing else."

"I know. Still, there's always hope."

This time the lion kissed her, his grasp promising he would lever leave her alone again. "Yes, " he said after breaking the kiss "there's always hope."

They said nothing else as the pair disappeared into the home they shared, wasting no time on practicing to become the latter of Leomon's dreams while wishing for the first in each of their own ways.

--

A gentle hug broke into his dark thoughts, pulling him back to reality as Rika stood there, holding him as she met his gaze with her own. He wanted to tell Rika of his plans; reassure her he would do the honorable thing and marry her when it would be perfect like it should be.

The words started to leave his lips when a fingertip settled on his mouth. "I know you want to do the right thing, and if that meant getting down on your knee and asking right now you would do it. You want it to be perfect, don't you?" Rika said, not in an accusing tone, but rather one of total understanding. "But you're worried that if we're not married by the time she gets here, what will that say about us?"

He could only nod, not trusting his voice or his emotions at the moment.

"It will say nothing Takato, because we won't let it!" she whispered, holding onto him with powerful grasp. "I don't care what anyone says; I know you love me, and her, and that's enough! So what if I don't have some stupid ring on my finger?!" she almost yelled, only just pulling herself back from the edge of anger. "Listen, I'm new at all the mushy stuff, and I'm _never_ going to say this enough but…'I love you Takato' and a ring won't prove that any more or less to the world! And if the world don't like it, it can go take a flying leap! We're going to get through this…together!" and with that the girl kissed him with all her love and passion, holding him as the moonlight bathed them in its soft, even glow.

The adults watched through the parted curtains as the teens kissed, defying the universe and its rules and regulations. They loved each other and that was all they needed to know.

Their journey from enemies to allies, then from friends to lovers had been long and treacherous. Behind every corner Fate seemed poised to break them apart; but they found the strength to overcome so much to finally be here.

In this place.

At this time.

They would face the future as it unfolded before them, walking that path together. Hand-in-hand , no matter the obstacle or danger that lay in front of them, they would meet that challenge united as one.

In that distant cave so very far away something wonderful happened, and Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka would never be the same.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

FIN

-

Epilogue 

"Report Devimon."

While many Digimon could blend with the shadows and hide within their obsidian depths, some could actually _become _them, hidden in ways undetectable by most other life forms.

Devimon was one of those few in Zhuqiaomon's service that could do just that.

The dark creature bowed before his master. "My Lord, our…allies… in Azulongmon's court report that he will be journeying to the far ends of his realm within a few months."

The fiery Digimon nodded his pleasure. "Excellent work my spy.." he said, gazing at the champion level agent he had only recently employed. "Inform them that I am to know _**immediately**_ when he leaves. They shall be well rewarded for their loyalty-and well punished should they fail to do so."

Devimon cringed at the tone of voice his master used but said nothing. "Of course, my Lord. I shall make your wishes fully known."

"You may go."

With another nod the dark creature stood and turned to go, only to pause as he looked back over his shoulder.

"You have something else to report?" intoned the Sovereign.

"My Lord, I do not seek to question your wisdom, but I find myself compelled to ask a question."

The phoenix blinked, taken aback by his subordinates boldness. Still, he had served him well these past few months so he would allow a little leeway. "You may speak."

The dark Digimon knelt once more. "My Lord, why HER, of all Digimon?" he asked, only just catching himself from shouting at the supremely powerful being before him. "She is a traitor to our kind! She sides with the Humans and chooses to make herself weak by relying on them for power! There are others…many loyal to you and you alone…who deserve such a chance at greatness!"

The Sovereign smiled; a cold understanding smile that would shake many in the Digital World to their cores. "Digimon such as you?"

"No, my Lord.." the spy lied, not knowing he wasn't fooling Zhuqiaomon for a second. "I speak not of myself but those others who toil to bring your wisdom to the rest of our world! To make…that Digimon…the first of your new Deva's will be an insult to all the Digimon who struggle to make this land better in your name!"

The bird's eyes narrowed, his temper flaring as the flames around his body erupted. "You forget yourself Devimon!"

Devimon knelt lower, knowing he had said too much too soon; his emotions getting the better of him once more. "Forgive me my Lord! I mean no disrespect! I only wish to see this land grow and be protected like you!"

A tense moment passed as Sovereign looked at spy and for a moment considered deleting the smaller creature that knelt before him. Realizing that would be a waste of a good spy for a moment's lack of judgment, the fiery phoenix reigned in his anger and spoke in as close to a normal tone as he could muster.

"And you think my choice is…in error?"

Devimon knew his answer would save his life or ensure his death, so he took a moment to compose his words carefully. "My Lord, I believe your wisdom is beyond reproach; whatever path you chose I and many of the Digimon loyal to you will follow. I only wish to point out there will be some who will not see your wisdom and might actively seek to sabotage your efforts in retaliation. They are good of heart, but might turn away from you in anger and ignorance."

Zhuqiaomon knew there was more to Devimon's explanation than he was letting on, but his words did have a ring of truth. He had not considered there would be those who might defy his will should that be his choice for the first of his new Devas. Although none could derail his plans for a Digital World free from human influence, banded together those who might oppose him could alert the other Sovereigns.

And if Azulongmon and the others found out before Renamon accepted his offer, his foothold on creating a new force of Devas could be lost.

"Your point has been made Devimon. Find out those who might seek to betray me and watch them. Inform me of their weakness of spirit so I might help them to…understand…the path they are to follow."

Devimon stood and mentally sighed a breath of relief, grateful he was still breathing at all. "Of cause, my Lord." he said, turning to go.

"And Devimon?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Do not ask such questions again, or it will be _**your **_weakness of spirit that that I will need to…address."

The dark Digimon trembled for a moment at the barely-veiled threat and nodded. "By your leave, my Lord."

The phoenix nodded and Devimon left, following the twists and turns towards his own quarters many hallways over from the throne room of the Sovereign. Only when he was safely behind a locked door did his anger explode fully.

"That arrogant fool! Trusting her of all Digimon to be the first of his new Devas when it should be _**I **_who receives such blessing! A weak, murdering fool like her has no place in such a position of power!" Growling, he stomped over to the simple rock outcropping that served as a shelf and picked up a worn picture made more years ago than he wanted to remember. In it both him and his lighter-colored twin stood looking at some distant sunset, unaware at that moment the photo of them even existed until much later in their lives.

"You were a fool Ice Devimon for seeking a human to give you strength! You always were weak, but you are still my brother! I shall avenge your death by destroying both the human known as Rika and her pathetic partner Renamon! Lord Zhuqiaomon will then have no choice but to bestow his power to me then I, Devimon, shall be one step closer to ruling the Digital World itself!"

The Dark Digimon laughed, the creepy, fear tinged sound echoing out into the world and seemingly across the Digital World itself as his plans for the future began to take shape. There were many variables to predict and counter, and usurping power from the Sovereigns would be no small task.

Still, the rewards would be great and all it took would be the death of a human and her weak Digimon partner.

He was amazed how the greatest of feats could start with the simplest-and most pleasurable-of steps.

To be continued….

Authors Notes:

Wow. It's finally done. Cave of Wonders took me so much longer than I wanted, and I need to thank EACH and EVERY one of you who have stayed with me for this journey. I know the delays were not fair, and I can not apologize for that. I lost my desire to write so many times…and many times I simply felt like giving up.

But I owed it to Takato and Rika to complete this part of their story-the rich characters they are deserve no less than my best attempt. Henry and Renamon deserve my best as well-a couple that many might not understand but seems so obvious to me. The love is there…only they just don't see it as clearly as I do.

At least, not yet.

They deserve a chance at happiness; the same happiness that Jeri and Leomon now share.

Tamers is, and always will be, MY Digimon universe of choice. Their world is a tapestry of imagination and undaunted potential, and one I will surly come back to soon to finish not only Rika and Takato's journey, but Henry and Renamon's futures are still unfolding.

Even Jeri and Leomon's story is far from told.

I need to thank the following people for their input through this journey:

CrazyEight

Lord Archive

Don Redmond

Isoner

And again, my DEEPEST and most HEARTFELT thanks to every single one of you who left a review. I know I'm horrible about responding to them, but I read every one and I thank you for your praise, criticism and thank you for pushing me to finish this story.

I will return after the holidays to pick up where we left off here, of that I have no doubt. But in fairness I have to work on other stories, such as the conversation between Janyu and Henry the morning after Henry's first time with Renamon. And, of course, Seiko's conversation with her newest granddaughter will have to explored as well.

Jeri and Leomon have kept the depths of their relationship secret from the outside world save for Rika and Renamon. But when Tadashi finds out, all hell breaks loose. Can Jeri keep the two men she loves more than anything in her life from tearing her and the family apart?

Then, finally, it all comes together. The secret of Rika's baby and a Sovereign on Earth! Hidden relationships are revealed and the secret Jeri and Leomon possess (but don't even know about yet!) will change the tide of battle.

Even Amy's secret will be revealed. Of course, if you know who she is, you know the secret but don't tell please. :)

In Rage of the Heart we learned about Takato and Rika's love and the result of that realization.

In Cave of Wonders we saw that journey, and the journey of their loved ones and allies.

Please, join me next time for the finale as my stories of the Tamers comes full circle in:

The Unfolding Future

(or, Weddings, Destinies, and other Natural Disasters)

(can't decide on which title yet!)

And I say this with all my heart and soul:

TAMERS NOW

TAMERS FOREVER!

FortressMaximus

December 17th 2009

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good write!

(the pun so nice, I had to use it twice!)


End file.
